Se busca espo- perdón, niñera
by FanFicMatica
Summary: Durante 10 años había hecho todo lo que en sus manos estuvo para que el cuidado de sus hijas no dependiera de nadie, lo que no sabía era que sus hijas y su madre planeaban a sus espaldas conseguir una niñera, y no precisamente para cuidarlas a ellas... [AU, NH, no habrá SI, si no aprecias el arte de la limonada no entres :)]
1. Quiero una niñera

_Hola terrícolas, como había dicho antes a algunas amigas de Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina… esta idea golpea mi cabeza desde hace un par de días y hoy, después de una breve lucha la he logrado materializar. Espero que les guste, que la disfruten y pues, si lo merezco dejen review(? Jaja._

_Perdón si encuentran algún error, es que ya ven, a veces no me da tiempo de corregir antes de publicar… na, solo me da flojera hacerlo xD_

_**Declaimer: **__Los personajes –a excepción de Naruko y Haruko- son creación exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto para su manga Naruto._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**Quiero una niñera.**

o

O

o

La ciudad de Tokio era una de las pocas en el mundo que te ofrecía tanta variedad de paisajes en un mismo territorio geográfico. Tokio era divertida, moderna, tradicional, un pequeño pedazo de tierra en el que podías ver lo grande y diverso que Japón podría ser, por eso era su ciudad favorita.

Naruto Uzumaki era un hombre, ¿cómo decirlo? Interesante. A sus 29 años de edad ya era uno de los hombres más poderosos de Japón e incluso del mundo, no había sido fácil llegar a la cima, y realmente se las había jugado todas. Siempre fue de familia pudiente pero, jamás habían llegado al punto en que él –con puro trabajo duro y perseverancia– se encontraba.

Su vida era ajetreada, yendo siempre de un lado a otro, de ciudad en ciudad, de país en país. Todo un empresario exitoso. Los viajes de negocios estaban siempre a la orden del día para él.

—Mañana a las 8:00 a.m. tiene una reunión con el vicepresidente sobre sus inversiones en las plantas de energía nuclear.

Esa chica que siempre andaba leyéndole su agenda era Yamanaka Ino, su secretaría y asistente desde hacía 5 años, y, la única de tantas que tuvo antes que logró adaptarse a su estilo de vida.

—Almorzará con el director Nakawara Yuuko, recuerde, asegúrese de convencerlo de llevar a cabo la filmación del nuevo comercial para la línea de ropa interior que se está produciendo.

—Lo tengo.

—Recuerde, Nakawara lo necesita a usted, no usted a él —caminar por los pasillos mientras le leía sus obligaciones ya era rutina—. A las 2:00 p.m. se reunirá con la modista americana que trabajará en la organización de la pasarela de modas en Milan.

—Yeps.

—El dueño del consorcio Uchiha, el señor Fugaku, lo recibirá junto a su hijo mayor a las 3:30 p.m. para finalizar la devolución de las acciones que usted había comprado.

—¿Mañana? Creí que eso se haría la otra semana —preguntó deteniéndose por menos de 2 segundos.

—No señor, su agenda está a reventar para la próxima semana, además, tiene el viaje a Inglaterra.

—¡Ah, diablos! Había olvidado el viaje —golpeó su frente y las puertas de su oficina se abrieron al estar frente a ellas.

—Le dije al señor Fugaku que se reunieran mañana o esperara 2 semanas más.

—¿Por qué 2 semanas, no se puede cuando vuelva de Inglaterra? —la rubia negó rápidamente con la cabeza, tomando asiento frente a él.

—Recuerde que usted regresa de Inglaterra el viernes 15 y el sábado 16 es el recital de ballet navideño de la señorita Naruko.

—Es verdad… —suspiró—. Ino, no sé qué haría sin ti.

—Estaría perdido señor.

—Te he dicho mil veces que me llames Naruto.

—Lo siento señor, ya le he explicado que dentro de la oficina no lo haré, eso solo cuando estemos en las calles y nos encontremos de manera casual.

—Eres la mejor secretaria que alguien podría desear.

—Lo sé —respondió orgullosa y se levantó de su lugar—. Iré a llamar a la escuela para cerciorarme de la hora de salida de sus hijas y confirmar la hora para la obra navideña en la que participará la señorita Haruko.

—Gracias.

—No tienes que darme las gracias —el rubio sonrió complacido—. Me pagas más de lo que ganaría como modelo, así que estamos a mano.

—¡Ha, ha! —rió de manera escandalosa—. Aún así, sabes que me debes las fotos para la portada del catalogo de ropa interior.

—Sí, claro, le prometo que para el próximo mes si aceptaré modelar —prometió levantando el meñique.

—No te creeré, eres una mentirosa —la rubia rió y se retiró de la oficina después de una reverencia.

Esa era más o menos su vida.

El _«Consorcio Uzumaki»_, como se le conocía públicamente, era una colección de empresas, inversiones y marcas diferentes que incluían; una red de supermercados, una marca de ropa interior, una marca de ropa de damas y caballeros, una marca de ropa de niños y niñas, una marca de accesorios de todo tipo, una marca de trajes de novia, un buffet de abogados, un centro clínico de salud privado, una red de restaurantes de comida rápida y otros más refinados, Resorts, Hoteles, entre otras más, así como inversiones en empresas públicas, privadas y mixtas. En ocasiones invertía en consorcios o empresas que estuvieran en pique de quiebra, con la condición de que se le regresara todo el dinero invertido una vez que la empresa volviera a la normalidad, y él devolvería las acciones a su nombre.

Muchos le conocían por ser una buena persona, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a otros. Fundador de varías organizaciones de beneficencia y principal promotor de la educación y la cultura, siendo una de las personas que más ayuda económica aportaba a las escuelas públicas y privadas que de verdad lo ameritaban.

El único mal que afectaba su vida era un recuerdo, uno que guardaba en su corazón desde 4 años atrás, el fatídico recuerdo de la muerte de su esposa. Sin embargo, cada día daba lo mejor de sí mismo para ser el empresario poderoso y benévolo que todos admiraban, y, al mismo tiempo, ser el padre perfecto para sus 2 mayores tesoros.

Sí, Naruto, a sus 29 años de edad tenía 2 hijas, 2 niñas a las que amaba más que nada en el mundo, incluso podía jurar que ni a su madre la amaba tanto como a ellas.

La mayor tenía 14 años y respondía al nombre de Uzumaki Naruko. Era rubia, de hecho tenía el mismo color amarillo estridente que hacía resaltar sus ojos azules, sí, para muchos –aunque su cabello era un poco ondulado–, ella era la viva imagen femenina de su padre. Cursaba el segundo año de secundaria y era la princesita de papá; caprichosa, escandalosa, orgullosa, pero muy amable y cariñosa, quien lo apoyaba en todas sus obras de caridad y le acompañaba a las que podía.

La menor tenía 6 años, de nombre; Uzumaki Haruko. También era rubia, aunque su cabello era un poco más oscuro, casi tocando el naranja, sus ojos también eran azules, pero de un tono más oscuro que los de su hermana. Su cabello era menos ondulado y al igual que su hermana, lo mantenía largo por capricho de su padre. Iba en primero de primaria y tenía una personalidad más dócil, era callada –al menos en comparación con su hermana–, aunque ambas eran expertas en meterse en líos, romántica, humilde, amable y por sobretodo picara. Por su edad, era un poco más desinteresada en relación a lo que su padre hacía fuera de casa.

Esas dos niñas eran su razón de ser, y lo que más protegía desde que habían llegado a su vida. El que alguien las molestara era lo único que lo podía desquiciar al punto de que juraba podría matar por ellas.

Siempre cuidaba de ellas por sí mismo, pues, aunque su trabajo era cada vez más pesado, nunca había faltado a alguna cita con ellas, no le importaba dejar al presidente esperándolo si una de sus hijas se raspaba una rodilla. De hecho, ya lo había hecho en algún momento.

Solo las dejaba cuando debía viajar y no podía llevarlas por las clases. Normalmente era su madre quien las cuidaba, pero en esa ocasión sería diferente por primera vez en 10 años.

Pasaban las 8 de la noche.

—¡Mamá, espera por favor! —gritaba con desespero el rubio, corriendo escaleras abajo dentro de su _pequeña_ mansión.

—Lo siento, Naruto. Te lo he dicho un millón de veces —se detuvo y encaró a su hijo—. No soy tu niñera.

—Pero, mamá —casi lloraba—. Sabes que este viaje es muy importante, solo serán 5 días y en el momento en que llegue podrás irte.

—He dicho que no —sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse tan rojas como su cabello por la ira.

—¿Y si las llevas a tu casa?

—No se trata de donde las cuidaré, Naruto, se trata de que prometí a tu padre ir con él a Maui para nuestro aniversario y no cancelaré el viaje. Sabes bien que tu padre vive casi tan ocupado como tú.

—Pero, mamá…

—¡He dicho que no! —gritó golpeando la frente del rubio con los nudillos—. Si cancelo el viaje, quien sabe cuando vuelva a tener tu padre una semana exclusiva para nosotros dos, así que no.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga? —sujetaba su cabeza desesperado.

—Pues fácil, consigue una niñera —dijo su madre encogiéndose de hombros.

—No lo haré. Sabes que estoy en total desacuerdo con la idea de encargar tus hijos a una desconocida. De ser así, preferiría dejarlas con los sirvientes de la casa —volteó a ver al mayordomo inclinándose—. Sin ofender —rió nervioso.

—No se preocupe, señor.

—Bien, con tu permiso, iré a despedirme de mis hermosas nietas.

—¡Diablos! —bufó enojado y tomó el teléfono de su bolsillo. Marcó el 2 en el discado rápido.

—¿Mochi, mochi? —respondieron del otro lado.

—¡Ino! —la rubia desde la comodidad se sofá enarcó una ceja, pues sabía que si su jefe la llamaba a esas horas no era para nada bueno.

—¿Qué quieres, Naruto? —respondió de manera directa.

—¿Cuidarías a mis hijas mientras estoy en Inglaterra? —la rubia bufó y dejó el esmalte de uñas sobre la mesa de té.

—No, no soy niñera, consíguete una —colgó el teléfono sin decir más, y por si acaso lo apagó.

—¿Ino? —le hablaba al teléfono como si este le pudiera responder—. No puede ser, ella era mi esperanza.

—Señor, si me permite mi opinión… —el rubio lo miró fijamente—. Debería de conseguir una niñera, no tiene nada de malo, estará al tanto de sus hijas mientras usted no está y, será algo así como la señorita Ino con usted.

—No lo haré, no dejaré a mis hermosas hijas al cuidado de una desconocida, ¿y si es una loca? ¿O una homicida? ¿Qué tal si es caníbal? ¡O peor! ¿Qué tal si las vende por internet?

—Creo que está exagerando señor —el rubio frunció el rostro.

—¡Buscaré en mi agenda telefónica hasta que alguien de mi entera confianza acepte cuidarlas mientras no estoy en casa! —gritó mientras subía las escaleras dando zancadas.

En la habitación de la mayor de sus hijas…

—¿Niñas, están ahí? —llamó una mujer de cabellos rojos.

—Sí abue, pasa —dijo con una amplia sonrisa la mayor tras abrir la puerta—. ¿Hablaste con papá? —preguntó tras cerrar la puerta.

—Sí, pero es más terco que una mula —se sentó en la cama y Haruko se acostó sobre sus rodillas.

—Papá es un idiota, jamás aceptará —dijo rodando los ojos la menor.

—No le digas idiota a papá, Haruko, eres una mal hablada —le reprendió Naruko.

—¡Pero es la verdad! —se defendió la pequeña jugando con un mechón del largo cabello de su abuela.

—Haruko tiene razón —dijo la pelirroja rendida—. No será fácil conseguir que meta a una mujer en la casa.

Las tres soltaron un largo suspiro, estaban rendidas.

—No entiendo cual es su problema en que tengamos una niñera —bufó la rubia mayor lanzándose en la cama.

—Es mi culpa —dijo sonriendo su abuela—. Tuvo muchas niñeras de niño a causa de mis viajes y los de su padre.

—A mi no me gusta la idea de tener niñera —Haruko se encogió de hombros y se acercó a Naruko tomando un mechón del cabello de su hermana—. Me gusta que papá nos cuide.

—Yo tampoco quiero una niñera, por Dios, ya tengo 14 años —la rubia mayor bufó—. Pero es la única manera de que podamos mover nuestras piezas para que papá vuelva a salir con una mujer.

—Sigo sin entender —dijo la menor jugando con ambos mechones de cabello.

—Te explico querida —dijo su abuela abrazándole—. Desde que tu mami se fue al cielo, tu papi ha dedicado toda su vida a ustedes y a su trabajo, y hasta él necesita salir con alguien de su edad, divertirse, tener una vida normal.

—Papá aún es joven —dijo Naruko abrazando sus piernas—. Sé que él es feliz con nosotras, pero, no es justo que se aferre para siempre al recuerdo de mamá, porque ella no va a volver.

—Sigo sin entender —suspiró—. Pero si ustedes dicen que papá será feliz, entonces haré lo que sea, porque papá nos hace felices a nosotras.

—Voy a morir si no conseguimos algo pronto —suspiró rendida la rubia mayor.

—¿Y sí…? —Kushina fue interrumpida por la puerta que recién se abría de un golpe.

—¡Listo! —gritó el rubio triunfante irrumpiendo en la habitación—. ¡Te gané mamá! —reía con fuerza y tomó a la más pequeña alzándola en sus brazos—. ¡No habrá niñera ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca!

—¿Ah sí? Me alegro que consiguieras a alguien que cuide las niñas —comentó Kushina, manteniendo un tono normal—. ¿Y quién ha aceptado?

—Sasuke —las 3 mujeres abrieron los ojos asombradas.

—Creí que estaba en Europa de gira —dijo su madre.

—Sí, pero lo llamé, y me dijo que hoy llegó a Japón, tenía una firma de autógrafos y estará hasta el próximo domingo en la ciudad.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó Naruko con fuerza, recibiendo las miradas de todos—. Es decir, que bueno que veremos de nuevo al tío Sasuke.

Mostró una amplia sonrisa en sus labios y tanto su abuela como su hermana entendieron el mensaje.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto, y al intentar andar algo le haló hacia atrás, intentó caminar y cayó al suelo con su abuela.

—¡Haruko! —gritaron ambas al notar que había atado un nudo de ambos cabellos.

—¿Qué? —la pequeña se encogió de hombros desde los brazos de su padre—. Soy una niña pequeña, deben de tenerme paciencia.

Se levantaron y desataron el nudo, bueno, esa broma daba igual, lo importante era que Sasuke sería la clave para conseguir una niñera.

o

O

o

Un día después…

La ciudad brillaba con fuerza, con esa que te hace pensar que la magia existe y que un mundo diferente y renovado se abrirá ante ti en cualquier momento, un mundo donde podrás convertir en realidad todos y cada uno de los sueños que se pasan por tu cabeza al dormir.

—¿Te enteraste? —Comentaba alguna joven a su compañera de acera—. Dicen que Sasuke-kun está de paso por la ciudad.

—¡No puede ser! —Gritaba con euforia la segunda en respuesta—. Dime que es verdad, ¿Qué pasa si nos lo cruzamos en el camino?

—No lo sé pero yo estaría dispuesta a darle un hijo.

Ambas reían ante aquel comentario con total normalidad. La vida en la ciudad era muy ajetreada y las fotos de aquel hombre anteriormente mencionado decoraban la fachada de grandes edificios con diversas fotografías.

Todo en esa ciudad representaba modernización y belleza; los edificios con gigantescos vitrales, las pasarelas llenas de publicidad en pantallas gigantescas, los grandes espectaculares con fotografías de famosos mostrando la perfección de sus rostros y cuerpos pero a la vez, incluyendo la naturaleza en la escena, con amplios parques llenos de cerezos y robles. La vista simplemente te maravillaba.

—Que aburrido —se quejó un joven desde su asiento en un parque, en un camino bañado por la helada nieva—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensará tardar en llegar?

Era apuesto, muy apuesto, al igual que las fotografías de él en la ciudad lo corroboraban. Su cabello era negro azabache, como la noche, con los destellos azules que las estrellas producían al dejar la estela de su paso, bueno, así eran los destellos en su cabello, aunque en este momento lo cubría con la capucha de su chaqueta negra. Sus ojos hacían juego con su cabello, ojos negros y profundos como la oscuridad que queda cuando el sol se oculta.

Los jeans negros le ajustaban al cuerpo al igual que la remera blanca que luchaba por esconderse dentro de su chaqueta. Sus ojos se escondían tras un par de lentes de sol y esperaba con ansias que no le reconocieran, después de todo, ya había escuchado a un par de chicas hablar de él mientras caminaban.

—Hola —saludó alguien haciéndole volver a la tierra.

—Hola —respondió el saludo con una sonrisa ladina.

—Disculpa por mi tardanza, por favor, se me presentó un inconveniente.

—No pasa nada, Hinata —aseguró elevando un pulgar—. Eres linda, así que no puedo enfadarme.

—Gracias —dijo mostrando una cálida sonrisa.

Bueno, sí, era cierto, era muy linda. Delgada y voluptuosa, imposibilitada de mostrar sus atributos en aquella ropa que llevaba. Maldito invierno, hubiese pensado cualquiera. Un vestido estampado en tonos tierra, ajustado, terminando donde lo hacían sus glúteos, licras negras cubriendo sus piernas, botas color marrón que subían hasta sus batatas, un gran sobretodo en color negro cubriendo su cuerpo del frio, guantes y una bufanda color café.

—¿Cómo está tu familia? —preguntó mostrando interés, llamando la atención de un par de ojos perlados.

—Están bien —sonrió con las manos al frente mientras caminaban.

—Me alegro —el silencio se instaló.

—Sasuke.

—Hinata —se llamaron al mismo tiempo—. Tu primero.

—Creo que sabes lo que diré… —el azabache sonrió de medio lado y rodeó el cuello de su acompañante.

—Entonces no lo digas —plantó un beso en su frente y continuó su camino—. Al menos no podemos decir que no lo intentamos.

—Fue divertido mientras duró —afirmó caminando, arropada en aquel abrazo.

—Sí, y te aseguro que no encontrarás jamás a alguien con quien te veas tan estéticamente bien —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Sí, tú tampoco —ambos rieron con fuerza manteniendo el abrazo.

—Al menos comamos por última vez como _pareja_ —susurró a su oído y ella suspiró. Era imposible llevarle la contraria.

—Tu pagas —se detuvo y sus miradas se encontraron cuando ella lo encaró—. ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos para otra ocasión? —Sasuke asintió—. Actuemos como una pareja normal aunque sea en la despedida y… solo no nos veamos por un tiempo.

—Te doy un día —ella rió.

—Es suficiente.

Las manos masculinas se ubicaron posesivas sobre el rostro frente a ellas. Ese era el adiós, una vez que dieran la vuelta ese juego absurdo acabaría, eso de intentar ser más que amigos no había funcionado y ahora acabaría para siempre. Le dolía el corazón, pero solo de imaginar perder su amistad.

Ella cerró los ojos, y para él fue recibir el permiso que esperaba. Presionó sus gruesos labios contra los finos de ella. Un beso de adiós, y por raro que sonara, el más sincero, apasionado y dulce que intercambiaron en los últimos 2 años, en los cuales se encontraban juntos 3 días cada 3 meses.

Bueno, estaba claro por qué no habían conseguido enamorarse.

—Adiós —susurró ella y él agitó su mano antes de darse la espalda y andar en su propia dirección.

Era el final de algo que en realidad nunca había comenzado…

No había enojo, no había dolor, mientras siguieran siendo amigos lo demás no importaba, sí, alguna vez se sintieron atraídos, se gustaron, se besaron, lo intentaron y habían fallado, bueno, al menos dieron todo de sí para conseguir un imposible, si no lo lograron ya no era su culpa.

Caminaba tranquilo, observando relajado el paisaje, su auto estaba estacionado en la entrada del parque y tenía todo el día libre para él.

La noche llegó y miró su teléfono por enésima vez. Suspiró resignado, sabía que Hinata lo llamaría al día siguiente para que charlaran y hablaran de manera casual. Ella misma lo había dicho, seguirían siendo amigos, y si algo conocía de ella, era que tenía palabra.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó, lavó su cara, sus dientes y todo su cuerpo. Tomó lo primero que había en su maleta y las llaves del auto. Se despidió de su madre con un beso, de su padre con un apretón de manos, de su hermano con un choque de manos y se retiró. Era lindo compartir con ellos luego de pasar meses fuera del país, pero se había comprometido con el idiota de su amigo en cuidar dos niñas por 5 días.

—¿Naruto? —preguntó al escuchar la respuesta del otro lado del auricular.

—Sí, ¿a qué horas llegas? —cuestionó algo tenso.

—Voy en camino, me quedé dormido —respondió con tranquilidad.

—Bien, tuve que irme ya porque perderé el vuelo si no lo hago —suspiró—. Te dejé una lista en casa sobre las niñas y sus cosas, por favor, cuida bien de ellas, y si algo ocurre llámame de inmediato.

—Sí, sí, sí, tranquilízate. Cuidaré bien de ellas, lo he hecho antes y nunca he fallado.

—Lo sé, por eso confió en ti —el azabache sonrió orgulloso y estacionó el auto en la redoma de la mansión Uzumaki.

—Estoy entrando, te dejo, llámame cuando estés en Londres.

—Lo haré —colgó el teléfono, cruzó la puerta al momento en que uno de los gorilas le abrió y se detuvo en seco al observar a una mujer, una adolescente y una niña mirándole fijamente—. ¿Hola?

—No hay tiempo para saludos —aclaró la mujer.

—Tío, necesitamos tu ayuda —continúo Naruko, mientras su hermana solo asentía con insistencia ante todo lo que las dos mayores decían.

—No me meteré en ningún problema —dijo y las tres rodaron los ojos.

—Es para conseguirle de una buena vez una mujer a Naruto —la pelirroja soltó esas palabras e inmediatamente el azabache asintió.

—Cuenten conmigo —Naruko se le colgó del cuello en un abrazo y Haruko saltaba en círculos con su abuela tomadas de manos—. Pero, ¿cómo lo haremos? Naruto no acepta ir a citas, ni si quiera ha tenido una aventura con sus secretarias, es un idiota —la pelirroja asintió a todo.

—Es verdad, mi hijo está reacio a cualquier relación, por eso tenemos que meter nuestras manos en la masa.

—Tenemos un plan —dijo Naruko con una sonrisa—. Y estamos seguras de que podría funcionar, pero necesitamos de tu ayuda.

—Bien, cuéntenme —el azabache levantó a la más pequeña y tomó la mano de Naruko.

—Ellas te dirán todo —intervino la pelirroja tomando su bolsa y mirando su reloj—. Minato me está esperando en casa, nuestro vuelo sale en dos horas.

Besó las frentes de sus nietas con ternura, le pellizcó una mejilla a Sasuke y salió a toda marcha.

—¿Y bien, cuál es el plan? —ambas rubias sonrieron y la mayor se dignó a explicar.

—Necesitamos conseguir una niñera.

—¿Una niñera? —preguntó el azabache y ambas asintieron.

—Papá se niega a ver o buscar mujeres en la calle, pero, si metemos a una mujer en la casa, en algún momento tendrá que fijarse en ella —continúo la mayor sentándose en la mesa de té una vez que llegaron al recibidor.

—Hmp, puede funcionar, «si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma».

—Exacto —sentenció Naruko.

—Yo sigo pensando que no quiero niñera —dijo Haruko encogida de hombros.

—No volveré a explicarte nada, Haruko —anunció su hermana—. Si tenemos que soportar ser cuidadas por alguien más lo haremos, si de esa manera podemos hacer feliz a papá no importa.

—No deberían de preocuparse por eso —ambas fijaron sus azules miradas en los ojos oscuros de su tío—. Su padre no las dejará a solas con una desconocida. Es muy paranoico. De seguro estará incluso más atento a ustedes para asegurarse de que esa «malvada niñera» no les haga daño.

—Tienes razón —Naruko abrazó a su hermana con fuerza—. Eso aumenta las posibilidades de que el plan funcione.

—Bien, mañana buscaremos una niñera —dijo Sasuke con una amplia sonrisa.

—Sí, pero —el azabache observó a la rubia mayor—. No puede ser cualquier niñera.

—Eso es cierto…

—¡Hagamos un casting! —exclamó Haruko llamando la atención de ambos—. Llamemos a niñeras de todas las casas de cuido y las entrevistamos. Podemos escoger la más dulce…

—Amable —dijo Naruko.

—Sexy —dijo Sasuke.

—Tierna —dijo Haruko.

—Educada —dijo Naruko.

—Sexy —dijo Sasuke.

—Cariñosa —dijo Haruko.

—Considerada —dijo Naruko.

—Sexy —dijo Sasuke.

—Linda —dijo Haruko.

—Inteligente —dijo Naruko.

—Sexy —dijo Sasuke.

—Tierna —repitió Haruko.

—¡Basta! —estalló la rubia mayor—. ¡Tú solo dices sinónimos del mismo adjetivo! —exclamó señalando a su hermana.

—¿Y qué esperabas? Solo tengo 6 años, siente orgullo de que hablo bien —se excusó fingiendo estar ofendida.

—¡Y tú! —señaló a Sasuke—. ¡Solo has dicho «sexy»! —el aludido se encogió de hombros.

—Es una cualidad importante si quieres que tu papá se obsesione con ella, créeme, sé de estas cosas —dijo guiñándole el ojo.

—Pervertido estúpido —bufó enojada y sorbió su té de un trago—. Levanten sus traseros del suelo, tenemos muchas llamadas que hacer.

Haruko y Sasuke se miraron, y tras asentir con fuerza se levantaron firmes y comenzaron a caminar a paso de marcha siguiendo a Naruko.

—¡Prepárate, Uzumaki Naruto! —dijo sonriendo.

Y el nombrado, jamás hubiese imaginado lo que se encontraría al volver de Europa.

o

O

o

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Se acabó jeje… espero lo hayan disfrutado… ¡nos leemos al siguiente!_

_Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	2. Hinata

_Wow, debo decirles que estoy asombrada, orgullosa, emocionada, conmovida y muchos sentimientos encontrados se encuentran ahora luchando en mi kokoro jaja. Jamás pensé que esta locura les gustaría tanto 3. Me siento tan honrada de recibir tanto hamorsh en menos de 3 días que ayer decidí que publicaría el capítulo 2 a la brevedad como agradecimiento *-*!_

_El siguiente si tardará un poquito más porque tengo otras cosas que actualizar, pero suelo hacerlo rápido._

_Como siempre disculpen los errores, sobre todo hoy que escribí con frío y se me congelan los dedos D:!_

_Disfruten de su lectura..._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**Hinata.**

o

O

o

El sol luchaba por brillar con intensidad, siendo retenido por las gruesas nubes invernales que amenazaban con soltarse en copos de nieve aquella fría mañana de diciembre. Suerte que la calefacción podía mantener frío su departamento.

Salió de la cama con pesar y camino a rastras hasta el baño. Bostezó ante su reflejo. Siempre se había preguntado si algún hombre pensaría que era linda al verla en esas fachas.

—Buenos días, Hinata —se saludó a sí misma mientras una mueca de nostalgia cubría su rostro—. Otro día más en la agradable soledad.

Bostezó por segunda vez y levantó la tapa del escusado. Se lanzó –prácticamente– sobre el asiento y apoyó los pies en la pared. Miró aburrida sus medías de _snoopy _y bajó los pies con un sonoro suspiro. Tomó el borde del camisón viejo y manchado que usaba para dormir y lo arrojó al suelo, cerca de la puerta, junto a un grupo de ropa.

Ya hacía 5 años que vivía sola, un día simplemente había decidido irse de su casa, independizarse, y aunque al principio fue difícil, al final su padre terminó aceptando su decisión, tenía 24 años en aquel momento y era comprensible.

Ya tenía 29 y se le acusaba de manera regular de ser una _solterona_ por parte de sus familiares. Ella solo ignoraba los comentarios.

Lanzó el sostén y las pantis cerca del montón de ropa y entró a la ducha. El agua helaba haciéndola saltar, mientras maldecía no haber encendido el calentador la noche anterior.

Era lunes por la mañana, eso significaba; ordenar el departamento e ir a _trabajar_, si se le podía llamar por ese nombre a pasar por las diferentes empresas que su padre tenía en Tokio, pasar revista, firmar cheques, despedir personas, contratar otras, responder preguntas, hacer preguntas, era una rutina aburrida que para su suerte solo duraba hasta el medio día.

Sacudió su cabello mojado y lo envolvió en un paño al igual que a su cuerpo, observó la ropa en el suelo y bufó antes de levantarla.

—No sé por qué diablos lanzo la ropa ahí si al final la tengo que llevar a su lugar —lanzó todo en la cesta y miró la cocina frustrada.

No había desorden, de hecho, a excepción de la ropa en el baño, todo estaba intacto, eso significaba ir más temprano a trabajar.

En cuestión de una hora estuvo lista. Su cabello estaba seco y un poco revuelto así que lo ató en una cola alta con una liga celeste. Llevaba unos pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa manga larga blanca, un saco a juego con el pantalón, unos zapatos de tacón celestes y un bolso de mano a juego. Se miró por última vez en el espejo, tomó las llaves del auto y salió del departamento.

—Buenos días —saludó por el teléfono tras marcar algún número—. Sí, habla Hinata, claro… sí, seguro, estaré allí en 20 minutos. ¿En serio? —hablaba por el alto parlante y detuvo el auto en seco—. ¡¿Qué?! Espera un momento, voy a estacionarme.

Se aferró al volante con fuerza y orilló el vehículo en una zona permitida.

—Es la peor noticia que me has dado desde que mi madre murió, Neji —dijo más calmada.

—Lo siento, quería esperar a llegar a Tokio pero no podré ir aún —la voz del hombre a través de la línea se escuchaba cansada—. ¿Vendrás a verlo?

—No lo sé —cerró los ojos—. Fue por ese hombre que terminé viniéndome a Tokio, ¿lo olvidas?

—Él quiere verte Hinata, dice que quiere hablar contigo —ella no respondía—. Es tu abuelo, te guste o no es tu sangre, deberías venir a verlo.

—No quiero.

—Te conozco, se que estás angustiada, ¿por qué no vienes e intentas hacer las paces con él? —una lágrima luchaba por salir de los ojos femeninos.

—No, cuando me devuelva lo que me quitó hablaré con él.

—Pero, Hinata…

—Adiós —colgó y lanzó el manos libres a la parte trasera del auto.

Cercioró que su maquillaje estuviera intacto y encendió el auto. Comenzó a salir de la calle, usando las luces de cruce. Los chirridos de un auto llamaron la atención de los peatones y el golpe al final anunció que dos coches acababan de impactar.

—Esto no puede ser verdad —susurró para sí misma golpeando el volante—. Ese viejo solo me trae mala suerte.

—¡Ey, ¿está bien?! —preguntó un hombre golpeando el vidrio del copiloto.

—Sí, —cubrió sus ojos con los anteojos de sol y se bajó por la ventanilla que golpeaban con insistencia.

—Lo siento, fue mi culpa —era rubio y alto, también llevaba gafas oscuras y le extendió la mano—. Cubriré los gastos, permítame entregarle mi tarjeta.

—No importa —sacudió la mano negándose a recibir la ayuda y respiró cansada.

El golpe lo había recibido en su puerta y parte del motor, no podía conducir un auto chocado era peligroso.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarla? —preguntó Naruto sonriendo—. Mi auto perdió los frenos, si no hubiese chocado contra usted probablemente me habría estrellado contra el auto bus que pasó después —ella asintió sin prestarle demasiada atención.

—¿Puede llevarme al aeropuerto internacional? —preguntó cortante y el asintió—. Bien, solo haga eso y yo cubriré los gastos de reparación y todo —tomó su bolso y su teléfono del auto —¿Hola? —saludó al momento en que le respondieron—. Mi auto está entre la calle 29 con avenida 35, sí, no me interesa… solo llévenselo, y al otro auto también. Gracias.

—No tienes que preocuparte…

—No importa, no quiero ser grosera pero, debía estar en el aeropuerto hace 10 minutos —anunció mirando el reloj—. Si me quedó a resolver una disputa de este tipo, perderé mucho tiempo.

—¡Diablos! —gritó el rubio mirando su propio reloj—. ¡Mi vuelo sale en 20 minutos! —exclamó con fuerza sacando las cosas del maletero—. Venga conmigo.

Sin decir nada, y arrastrando una maleta, tomó la mano de la mujer y comenzó a arrastrarla por el medio de la calle. Las personas no hacían sino mirar cómo se iban dejando los vehículos atrás. Un taxi se detuvo y el rubio prácticamente la arrojó dentro junto a su maleta.

—Aeropuerto internacional por favor.

—Sí —respondió el taxista.

—¿Y…? —preguntó el rubio buscando conversación—. ¿Vas de viaje?

—No —ella observó su teléfono y sin quitarse los anteojos tecleó algunos números—. Voy a firmar unos documentos.

—Ah, ya veo —musitó curioso—. ¿Trabaja en el aeropuerto?

—No —el asintió y ella colgó tras escuchar el contestador automático—. Soy la dueña —el rubio se inmutó un poco pero sonrió tranquilo—. ¿Puede ir más rápido? —preguntó ella al chofer y este se negó.

—Tranquila, ya estamos cerca —Hinata desvió su mirada a la ventanilla—. Yo voy de salida, viajaré a Inglaterra por negocios, volveré el viernes.

—Buen viaje.

—Gracias.

Y el intercambio de palabras se detuvo.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y sin decir nada más que _adiós_, ella se perdió entre la multitud, dejando al rubio con dos grandes dudas; ¿Cuál era su nombre y dónde la había visto antes? Porque podría jurar que la había visto en alguna parte.

—Dios mío… —suspiró aliviada, recostada tras la puerta del baño de empleados.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Hinata? —la aludida asintió levantándose rápidamente.

—S-sí, no es nada —se afirmó sobre sus pies y comenzó su camino hacia las oficinas—. Kiba —el nombrado se acercó—. P-por favor, permíteme sujetarme de tu hombro, me tiemblan las piernas.

—¿En serio? —bufó enojado y hizo lo ordenado—. ¿Lo vió de nuevo? —ella asitió.

—T-te juro que me controlé —aseguró aún luchando por estabilizarse.

—Usted, señorita Hinata, tiene serios problemas.

—Lo sé… —susurró bajando la mirada.

o

O

o

—¡Bienvenidas! —gritaba por un megáfono una niña de 6 años en la entrada de la mansión Uzumaki.

La fila de mujeres que se abría desde la entrada y recorría toda la redoma del estacionamiento era gigantesca. Todas con sus carpetas en mano, y muchas vestidas como si realmente asistían a un casting para una novela o las fotos de una revista.

—¡Gracias a todas por venir, serán ingresadas en grupos de 10 y se les entrevistará! —todas asentían y murmuraban entre ellas—. ¡No es cualquier trabajo de niñera, así que no se desilusionen si no logran quedar seleccionadas, de todas solo quedará una persona.

La niña se bajó de la escalera a la que se había subido, con la ayuda de uno de los guardias y entró a la casa, donde, habían habilitado el teatro de la misma para el gran _casting_ de niñera.

—¿Cómo están las cosas afuera? —preguntó Naruko a su recién llegada hermana.

—Bien, hay muchas mujeres, algunas feas, otras bonitas y otras con cara de idiota.

—Haruko, no debes de usar ese vocabulario —reprendió Sasuke sirviendo un trago de saque.

—Me lo dice el hombre que bebe saque mientras cuida de dos niñas… sí, tienes mucha moral para reprenderme —Sasuke rodó los ojos—. ¿Entendiste el sarcasmo?

—¿Estás segura de tener 6 años? —preguntó irritado y la niña sonrió sentándose.

—¿Verdad que soy prematura? Mi maestra lo dice todo el tiempo.

—La compadezco —dijo levantando la mano en señal de juramento.

—Secundo —dijo Naruko haciendo el mismo gesto.

—Vienen las 10 primeras, señor —anunció el mayordomo, dirigiéndose a Sasuke, quien asintió.

Los tres se sentaron cómodamente y con lápiz y papel en mano comenzaron las evaluaciones.

Realmente había sido un _casting_…

—¿Y, bailas? —preguntó Naruko a la número 34.

—Solo ballet.

—Interesante —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Y, qué opinas del sexo antes del matrimonio? —preguntó la menor, logrando que su tío escupiera el saque.

—¡Haruko! —le gritó—. ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

—De ti —la mujer les observaba confundida.

—¿Esa niña está hablando de sexo? —murmuraban entre las candidatas presentes.

—Olvídelo —dijo la 34 retrocediendo—. Ya no quiero el cargo.

—¿Vez lo que hiciste, Haruko? —le reprendió Sasuke al ver que solo quedaban 2 de las 10 de ese turno—. Ella era sexy.

—¿Perdón? —exclamaron las 2 mujeres restantes, acercándose y abofeteándole una después de la otra.

—¡Imbécil! —le dijo la primera.

—Llámame —susurró la segunda, haciendo la seña con su mano.

—Ya me estoy cansando… —bufó Naruko—. ¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora?

—Bien, —Sasuke tomó las hojas sobándose el rostro—. Dibujos sin sentido en las hojas de Haruko, el grupo perfecto para un recital de Broadway en las tuyas y 10 citas para esta semana en las mías, oh, y una invitación a grabar un video porno.

—¡Tío! —gritó Naruko irritada—. ¿Luego preguntas de donde escucha Haruko ese tipo de cosas?

—Ya, solo no repitas delante de tu padre, ¿ok? —la niña levantó el pulgar.

—Somos un desastre —susurró Naruko.

—Niñas, ya son las 12 del medio día. ¿Qué tal si tomamos un descanso y luego continuamos? —las niñas asintieron y el mayordomo se retiró a hacer el anuncio—. A ver… —susurró tomando el teléfono—. He, sabía que me llamarías —susurró y remarcó la llamada perdida.

—¿Sasuke? —escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Se dice _«mochi, mochi»_, sino, ¿cómo sabré que no eres un demonio que quiere comerse mi alma?

—Perdón, _mochi, mochi_ —Sasuke rió y las carcajadas se contagiaron al otro lado del aparato.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó—. ¿Te diste cuenta de que no puedes vivir sin mí? —Hinata comenzó a reír.

—No, pero choqué el auto con un conductor descuidado y quería saber si me podías buscar más tarde para llevarme al departamento —estaba sentada en su oficina, esta vez en una farmacia.

—¿Me dejaras pasar de la puerta?

—No —dijo ella riendo—. No seas payaso, ¿puedes o no?

—Hagamos un trato, te buscaré pero, llevaré compañía.

—¿Ya me reemplazaste? —preguntó actuando celosa.

—Sí, es que… no eres tú, soy yo, no puedo estar exclusivamente pensando en una sola persona. Soy un hombre con un corazón lo suficientemente amplio para poder salir con dos rubias al mismo tiempo.

—¿Rubias? —preguntó riendo—. Pensé que no querías saber nada de rubias desde el incidente con la americana.

—No me lo recuerdes —susurró sujetando su entrepierna—. Te juro que pensaba que de verdad me iban a amputar a mi amigo.

—Eso te pasa por meterte con cabareteras.

—Oh, ¿celos? —Hinata bufó.

—Ya basta, ¿vienes por mí o qué?

—Ya, ya, no te enojes —se levantó y tomó un trago de sake de la botella—. Te llego en 20. ¿Dónde estás?

—En la farmacia al sur.

—Listo. Voy para allá —colgó, caminó hacia las niñas y tomó a Haruko arrojándola a su hombro—. Salgamos un momento —dijo empujando a Naruko suavemente.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Haruko desde su hombro.

—Tengo que buscar a una amiga —dijo sonriendo.

—¿De esas amigas tuyas? —preguntó Naruko con cara de asco.

—No —rodó los ojos—. Ustedes dos tienen una pésima imagen de mí. ¿De dónde sacan que yo soy un mujeriego vagabundo?

—De ti —respondieron al unísono.

—Hmp —musitó—. Ella no es una de esas mujeres. Es una buena amiga, es agradable, educada y buena persona, les va a agradar.

—¿Le gustan los niños? —preguntó Haruko sonriendo.

—Sí, aunque nunca ha querido ser mamá —comentó abriéndoles la puerta del auto.

—¿Cómo sabes que no quiere ser mamá? —preguntó la pequeña.

—¿No es obvio, Haruko? —dijo con ironía la mayor, ganando la total atención de su cuidador—. De seguro le propuso que tuvieran un hijo.

—Pues, no exactamente tener un hijo, solo quería enseñarle el procedimiento —Naruko rodó los ojos—.

—¿Otra víctima, tío?

—No, para el dolor de mi orgullo masculino se me escabulló de las manos durante dos años o más.

—Valla, es muy inteligente —se burló Naruko, recibiendo un pequeño golpe en la frente.

—Ya te lo digo, ella es diferente.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Haruko. Ya iban en carretera.

—Hinata.

—¿Hinata? —preguntaron ambas sonriendo.

—Qué lindo nombre —dijo Naruko sonriendo y Haruko asintió.

En poco tiempo llegaron al lugar indicado y el azabache se bajó del auto. Sacudió sus ropas y caminó hacia la entrada de la farmacia tras cerrar las puertas y pedirles a las niñas permanecer adentro. Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos cuando volvió a salir. Llegó hasta el auto y se sentó en su asiento.

—Debemos esperar un momento —dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Haruko inflando las mejillas. Era raro que actuara como una niña.

—Porque tuvo un accidente por mi culpa. Le aventé un detergente liquido encima —las dos suspiraron resignadas—, y debe de cambiarse rápido o enfermará si sale mojada al frío de la nieve. Dijo que se cambiaba y… —su boca se abrió por completo dejando de emitir palabras—. ¿Hi-Hinata?

—Lo sé, me veo idiota —susurró con sus mejillas completamente coloradas. Llevaba un vestido bombacho en la falda de color fucsia, con las capas internas azules, era corto y algo infantil a causa del moño en su espalda.

—N-no, no te vez idiota —ella desvió la mirada y subió al auto.

No sabía que le avergonzaba más, los colores estridentes, el hecho de usarlo con tacones altos o lo corto que era, además de que se levantaba al sentarse por el tul del interior.

—No había nada más de mi talla entre las pertenencias de las empleadas —susurró aún con el rostro enrojecido.

—Yo creo que te vez linda —escuchó una voz infantil desde la parte trasera y se giró para encarar a la pequeña Uzumaki, asegurándose de que el vestido no se levantara para placer de Sasuke.

—Hola —susurró sonriendo con calidez—. ¿Ellas son las rubias?

—Sí —Sasuke asintió—. ¿No crees que estoy mejorando?

—Mucho —tomó la mano de la pequeña manteniendo su sonrisa, y olvidando la vergüenza anterior—. Hinata, un placer.

—El placer es nuestro—habló la mayor adelantándose a tomar su mano—. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruko y ella es mi hermana, Uzumaki Haruko.

—Qué lindos nombres, Naruko-chan, Haruko-chan —los ojos de la mayor brillaban con fuerza.

—¿Qué haces, Hinata? —la pelinegra llevó un dedo a sus labios y lo pensó un instante—. Ayudo a otras personas a que hagan bien su trabajo.

—¿Te gusta la música? —preguntó Haruko.

—Mucho, de hecho sé tocar el piano y el órgano.

—¿Te gusta cantar? —preguntó Naruko.

—Sí, aunque no lo hago del todo bien.

—¿Te gusta bailar? —preguntó Haruko.

—Sí, de niña estudié ballet, salsa, flamenco y otros tipos de danza, de hecho, aún a veces lo hago por diversión.

—¿Qué estudiaste? —preguntó Naruko.

—Soy Psicólogo, abogado, tengo un posgrado en educación, uno en primeros auxilios y otro en educación psiquiátrica.

—¿Cuál es tu estereotipo de hombre ideal? —preguntó Haruko.

—¿Q-qué? —Viró sus ojos con enojo a Sasuke, quien observaba todo en silencio—. ¿Qué le andas diciendo a esa niña?

—Yo no… —fue interrumpido abruptamente.

—Responde —insistieron ambas.

—P-pero…

—Solo diles como sería físicamente el hombre de tus sueños y te dejaran en paz.

—Mmm —observó a Sasuke y solo por molestarlo respondió—; rubio, ojos azules, alto, blanco, amable, galante pero que no sea un pervertido acosador, que solo le falte la armadura para ser un príncipe de armadura andante.

—¡Kyaaaa! —gritaron ambas niñas a la vez.

—¿Q-qué les pasa? —preguntó Hinata a Sasuke, quién le miró enarcando una ceja antes de pellizcarle una mejilla.

—¿Así que te gusta todo lo contrario a mi? —preguntó mientras ella rogaba ser liberada—. Acabas de firmar tu sentencia.

—¿Por qué? —y sus dudas se respondieron.

—Hinata, ¿serías nuestra niñera? —preguntó Naruko, la aludida parpadeó un par de veces y sus labios se abrieron sin saber que decir.

—Deja yo te explico —intervino Sasuke, llamando la atención de Sasuke—. Mis queridas sobrinas adoptivas tienen un problema con su padre. Él se la pasa ocupado y les pidió que buscaran una niñera para que comience a cuidarlas desde hoy, así que pasamos todo el día haciendo entrevistas pero ninguna cumple sus expectativas.

—¿Por eso me preguntaron todas esas cosas? —las dos asintieron.

—Solo queremos encontrar a alguien con quien nos sintamos a gusto —dijo Haruko.

—Y tu nos agradas, Hinata —completó Naruko.

—Ay niñas, lo haría encantada pero, yo trabajo un par de horas en las mañanas y…

—No importa —Naruko la frenó—. Entramos a clases a las 7 a.m. y salimos normalmente a las 12, así que no habrá problema.

—¿Vives sola? —preguntó Haruko.

—Sí —respondió Sasuke en su lugar—. Es una solterona sin oficio.

—¡Sasuke! —Hinata le golpeó la pierna y él rió.

—Hay una habitación que se preparó ayer en la casa, es para la persona que comience a cuidarnos, solo deberás estar en casa de lunes a viernes, y los fines de semana si quieres podrás irte —Naruko casi le rogaba que aceptara.

—Niñas yo…

—Por favor —pidió Haruko uniendo sus manitos frente a ella.

—Solo acepta —dijo Sasuke mirándola de reojo—. A ver si así sales un poco de ese departamento aburrido que tienes.

—No lo sé… tengo que pensarlo…

1 hora más tarde…

—¿Cómo terminé aceptando? —pensaba para sí misma, siendo arrastrada por los pasillos de la mansión en un recorrido dirigido por las niñas que ahora cuidaría.

—¿Qué te parece, Hinata? —preguntó la mayor con una amplia y complacida sonrisa.

—Es hermoso todo Naruko, pero, lo de venir a vivir aquí…

—No te preocupes, podemos hacer tu mudanza mañana o en dos días, no te preocupes por eso —dijo esta vez la menor.

—Sí… —en cada espejo que pasaba no podía evitar mirarse brevemente, parecía salida de una caja de dulces.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó Sasuke sujetándole de la cintura.

—Sí, este vestido… parezco idiota.

—No, pareces la muñeca de azúcar de una torta de cumpleaños —se acercó a su oído y la piel blanca de Hinata se erizó—. De hecho, haces que quiera comerte.

—¡Tío! —gritó Naruko tomando la mano de Hinata, alejándola del azabache—. No le hagas nada rato.

—Solo somos amigos pequeña bruja —dijo entre dientes—. No le voy a hacer nada, ya te lo dije, me ha rechazado toda mi vida en ese aspecto.

—Igual no confiamos en tu virilidad —dijo Haruko, haciendo que Hinata volviera a preguntarse si no era un adulto con problemas de crecimiento.

—Señorita Naruko, señorita Haruko —llamó el mayordomo y las dos niñas le miraron sonrientes—. Tienen una llamada en video conferencia de la señorita Yamanaka, su padre quiere saludarlas.

—¿Ino viajó con papá? —el hombre asintió a la pregunta de Naruko.

—Usted sabe que su padre no puede ni siquiera escoger un traje para una reunión sin la previa aprobación de la señorita Yamanaka.

—Volveremos en un instante, Hinata, no dejes que el tío te haga nada raro —dijo Naruko antes de correr junto a su hermana.

—Esas mocosas, si tuvieran un periódico a disposición ya habrían arruinado mi carrera —se quejó abriendo la puerta de una de las habitaciones del corredor.

—Supongo que te lo has ganado, Sasuke —aseguró riendo la peli negra.

—Sí, no lo negaré, supongo que es por cosas como estas…

La sujetó con fuerza del brazo y la haló dentro de la pieza, cerrando la puerta y recostándola contra ella.

—Sasuke, ¿qué haces? —preguntó y el azabache mostró una mirada sería y algo sombría.

—Pensé que te negarías con mayor insistencia —dijo mirándole directo a los ojos, de la forma intimidante de la que solo él podía hacer buen uso.

—Son unas niñas, además, no tiene nada de malo, solo cuidaré de ellas hasta que se aburran de mí, o se interesen en alguien más —le sujetó de los hombros y sonrió con dulzura—. Estaré bien, puedo lidiar con una niña rara y una adolescente impulsiva.

—Solo… —se mordió los labios y posó las palmas de las manos a los lados del rostro femenino—. Solo no sonrías de esa manera en frente de su padre —susurró, maldiciéndose internamente—. Ellas son muy celosas con él, y como es soltero podrían malinterpretarte.

—Tranquilízate, no me meteré en líos —dijo calmada.

—No me convences…

Sus labios fueron atrapados por los de Sasuke y se paralizó. Él la estaba besando, con fuerza, mientras juntaba su cuerpo al de ella más de lo que nunca lo había hecho. Podía sentir su busto ser aplastado por los pectorales de él, y aquel miembro masculino erguirse mientras chocaba con su vientre –por la diferencia de altura–. Su cuerpo tembló, nunca lo había tenido tan cerca, él nunca había hecho algo así con ella.

Sintió una mano en su espalda y no sabía por qué pero enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino. La otra mano de Sasuke había bajado sin que ella lo notara, de hecho la sentía de pronto sobre su muslo. Maldito vestido corto que dejaba a la vista –y al tacto– su piel con facilidad. Sasuke le sujetó la pierna con fuerza, obligándola a subirla hasta su pelvis, enroscándola en su espalda. Maldito vestido que se levantaba con tal facilidad.

La mano de su espalda bajó hasta su otra pierna, haciendo el mismo movimiento que la anterior, y cuando se percató, estaba acorralada entre Sasuke y la pared. Maldito vestido que no le protegía de él. Por eso amaba los pantalones.

Un suspiró escapó de sus labios y el azabache recostó su miembro contra la entrepierna femenina, afirmándola contra él. ¿Por qué diablos había sido tan idiota antes de no dejarse sentir ese placer? Y ese maldito vestido que no hacía sino estorbarle en el camino.

Pasó el bloqueo a la puerta y sujetó con fuerza a Hinata, cargándola sobre él hasta la cama, sentándose con ella aún sobre él.

—Sa-sasuke, detente —pidió con la respiración entre cortada al sentir una mano tocando su húmeda intimidad.

—No quiero —susurró a su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y haciéndola temblar.

Maldito vestido que dejaba todo de fácil alcance.

—¡Tío! —escucharon unos gritos en el pasillo—. ¡Tío ¿dónde estás?!

—L-las… las niñas, Sasuke —susurró Hinata manteniendo la cordura tanto como podía.

—Están bien —respondió él, con total desinterés en lo que pasara fuera de esa habitación. Bajó su cremallera y Hinata reaccionó al sentir ese _trozo de carne_ contra su entrada.

—¡Basta! —exclamó y se levantó cayendo al suelo, sujetando el vestido para que no se levantara.

—Ya sabía que huirías, cobarde —sonrió de lado triunfante—. Tú no eres capaz de entregarte a mí, así que estoy seguro de que no lo harás con desconocido cualquiera —pensó—. Arréglate el vestido, vallamos a ver qué pasa.

—¿Qué ocurre, Naruko? —preguntó Hinata, una vez las hubieron encontrado.

—Es papá —dijo ignorando a Hinata y mirando directo a Sasuke—. Le dije que conseguimos una niñera y dijo que cancelará todo, llegará mañana a la ciudad.

—Ese idiota… —susurró Sasuke.

—Nos mataran a todos, nos mataran a todos —decía con voz trémula Haruko.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! —gritó Naruko.

—¿Cuál es el problema en que tu papá regrese? —preguntó Hinata inocente de todo.

—Que… —intentó hablar la mayor.

—Papá no quiere niñeras —concluyó sonriendo la más pequeña.

—Ya veo… —ahora sí que se arrepentía de haberle pedido a Sasuke que la buscara.

o

O

o

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Se acabó jeje… espero hayan disfrutado el pequeño baso de limonada… ¡nos leemos al siguiente!_

_Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	3. La Candente Niñera

_Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo..._

_Gócenlo, amenlo y todo lo que termine en "nlo" :*_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**La Candente Niñera.**

o

O

o

Podrían haber hecho una obra de arte con las expresiones en sus rostros tras escuchar aquella noticia. Su padre, su adorado padre estaba lo suficientemente loco para tomar el siguiente avión comercial a Japón sin importarle nada, y todo para evitar que sus hijas tuvieran una niñera.

—Lo siento niñas —dijo Hinata con dulzura, inclinada mientras ambas le abrazaban—. Tengo que irme, ¿está bien? —ambas asintieron—. Cuídense mucho y compórtense. Las veré en cuanto pueda.

—Pero, ¿por qué te vas? —preguntó Naruko.

—Bueno, no quiero ocasionarles problemas y ya me han contado que su padre se enojó por la decisión que tomaron sin su autorización.

—Pero, papá siempre se enoja y luego se le pasa —dijo Haruko aferrándose al vestido de Hinata.

—No te vayas —pidieron ambas al unísono.

—Lo siento, por favor no actúen de esta manera.

—Ya, ustedes dos, déjenla en paz —les reprendió Sasuke sujetando el teléfono en la mano—. Es mejor que Hinata no esté aquí cuando su padre llegue y arme su pataleta.

—Pero… —el teléfono del azabache sonó y dejó con la palabra en la boca a Naruko—. Hinata, ¿qué tal si te quedas solo esta noche? Ya mañana puedes irte temprano.

—Yo… —desvió la mirada hacía Sasuke que acababa de alejarse por el pasillo—. No lo sé.

—¿Hola? —hablaba Sasuke por el móvil—. ¿Quién?

—Ino idiota, soy Ino —la rubia rodó los ojos—. ¿Hasta cuándo te vas a olvidar de mí?

—Hasta que aceptes dormir conmigo —sonrió de lado y la rubia bufó—. Tienes un hermoso cuerpo, de verdad que me gustaría probarlo y…

—Cállate —estaba cansada y lo último que necesitaba era a ese pervertido insinuándosele por enésima vez—. ¿Estás con las niñas, cierto?

—Sí… pero no quiero hablar de mocosas si te tengo a ti al teléfono.

—Cállate —repitió—. Diles que no se preocupen, Naruto no volverá mañana aunque quiera. Le escondí el pasaporte y su identificación, no podrá salir de Londres ni de Inglaterra hasta que termine sus pendientes.

—Oh, ya veo —rió un poco—. Lo tienes bien controlado, me gusta eso de ti, que sabes cómo llevar las riendas. Eso es muy cautivador en una mujer, ¿y dónde lo escondiste? ¿Puedo ir a buscarlo en tu alcoba.

—Dales el mensaje, adiós —colgó el teléfono y Sasuke se sacudió en su sitio.

—Esa chica me pone loco —suspiró y llevó las manos a sus bolsillos—. Lástima que tengo mala suerte con las rubias.

—¡Tío Sasuke! —gritó Naruko con fuerza abrazandole—. ¡Hinata se va a quedar esta noche!

—Ah… que bien —sonrió de lado y se acercó y respondió el abrazo de la pequeña— Y… ¿en qué habitación piensas dormir? —preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Con nosotras! —gritaron ambas niñas notoriamente enojadas.

—Tío, estoy comenzando a enojarme contigo —advirtió Haruko, llamando la atención de ambos adultos—. Entiendo que eres un hombre y tienes tus necesidades, sin embargo, no estoy de acuerdo en que le pidas a la niñera revolcarse contigo en presencia de dos menores.

—¡Haruko! —gritó Naruko halándole un mechón de cabello.

—¡Suéltame! —se quejaba y afirmó su puño derecho contra su pecho—. ¡Por la verdad murió Jesús y yo no callaré jamás!

—Deténganse las dos —pidió Hinata tomándolas por los hombros—. Ustedes dos son hermanas, no deben de discutir.

—Pero, ¿no ves las atrocidades de las que habla esta niña? —reviró Naruko.

—Sí, y estoy segura de que ha sido por pasar tanto tiempo cerca de Sasuke.

—¿Perdón…? —se fingió ofendido.

—Bueno, es verdad que debemos de hacer algo con tu vocablo, Haruko —le dijo con dulzura, manteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios—. Tienes 6 años, ¿por qué no hablas como lo haría una niña de tu edad?

—Porque yo no soy como las demás niñas de mi edad, y no quiero ser como las demás niñas de mi edad —se encogió de hombros—. Papá me quiere como soy y eso me basta.

—Entiendo… —susurró Hinata.

—¿A ti te molesta, Hinata? —preguntó con los ojos cristalizados.

—No cariño, claro que no —dijo abrazándole—. Me parece divertido.

—En ese caso… ¿serás nuestra niñera? —un puchero se formó en sus labios y Naruko hizo lo mismo.

—Está bien —respondió en un suspiro y ambas rubias se lanzaron contra ella abrazándola—. Olvidemos el asunto, pero, por favor, si de verdad quieren que cuide de ustedes, no deben de pelear. Recuerden, son hermanas.

—Sí —respondieron al unísono, logrando conseguir una sonrisa del rostro de la Hyuga.

—Vamos, te mostraré tu habitación —dijo Naruko sonriendo ampliamente y tomándole de la mano.

—Ok —respondió tranquila, siendo llevada por la mayor, y manteniendo sujeta con su otra mano a la menor.

—Yo debo irme —anunció Sasuke, haciendo que se voltearan a verlo—. Necesito salir a tomar algo. Hinata puede cuidarlas.

—¿Iras a buscar una prostituta?

—¡Haruko! —gritó el azabache con una vena hinchada.

—Nadie te juzga tío, todos sabemos que eres adicto al sexo —Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una risilla, pero la retuvo tanto como pudo al ver el enojo en el rostro del acusado.

—Ya sabes cómo es, ¿para qué le discutes? —dijo Naruko rendida—. ¿Vendrás mañana temprano?

—No, vendré cuando se me pase la resaca que me quedará de hoy —se encogió de hombros—. Y tú, deja de repetir todo lo que escuchas, mocosa prematura —reprendió a Haruko mientras la alzaba en sus brazos.

—No prometo hacerlo —sonrió con dulzura y recibió un beso en la mejilla de parte del adulto.

—Tú también cuídate, y no molestes demasiado a Hinata, ¿ok? —dejó a Haruko en el suelo y besó la frente de la rubia mayor—. No te duermas tarde, mañana tienes clases temprano.

—No prometo hacerlo —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Vamos, te acompañaré a la salida —dijo Hinata, dejando a las niñas y alejándose por el pasillo con el azabache.

—Te esperaremos en el comedor Hinata —anunció Naruko al notar al mayordomo pidiéndoles ir a comer.

—Entonces… —dijo Sasuke iniciando la conversación—. ¿Realmente te agrada la idea de ser niñera?

—Podría ser divertido —sonrió y se detuvo en la puerta de salida—. ¿Vendrás mañana?

—Sí, pero no sé a qué horas vendré.

—¿Realmente irás a emborracharte?

—¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—No, solo pregunto —le golpeó el pecho con uno de sus índices—. No digas esas cosas delante de esas niñas si no quieres que luego te traten como lo hacen —le reprendió con dulzura.

—¿Acaso estás celosa?

—¿De qué? —preguntó riendo.

—De que iré por ahí a tomar, y podría conocer a alguna chica linda.

—No, no realmente —le besó la mejilla—. Solo me preocupo por mi amigo —dio un paso atrás, claramente huyendo—. Ve con cuidado.

—Hinata… —susurró riendo de lado al verla alejarse por las escaleras—. Siempre terminas escapándote.

—Que tenga buenas noches, señor —le despidieron los guardias al verlo retirarse.

—Igual, muchachos.

o

O

o

Londres, Inglaterra…

—¡Ino! —gritaba el rubio por el pasillo del hotel, persiguiendo a su fiel asistente—. ¡Ino, dame mis malditos papeles!

—No lo haré —respondía serena—. Buenos días —saludaba tranquila a las personas que se encontraba en su camino.

—¡Maldita bruja, necesito ir por mis hijas!

—Señor Naruto —se detuvo encarándolo, haciendo que él también detuviera su andar—. Si vuelve a insultarme, tendrá que pagarme un cheque con muchos ceros para que no lo demande por acoso laboral, recuerde que llevo una grabadora las 24 horas al día encendido, para poder recordar todas y cada una de las responsabilidades que tiene como CEO del consorcio Uzumaki.

—¿Cuántos ceros quieres para darme mi pasaporte y mi identificación y dejarme ir a Japón?

—Ni uno, compadezco a sus pobres niñas.

—¿Las compadeces? ¡Por Dios, Ino, ellas no necesitan tener una niñera!

—Si la necesitan, señor Naruto —retomó su andar, esta vez a un paso más calmado, y a la par del rubio—. No es que necesiten de alguien que las cuide, a pesar de sus obligaciones, usted lo hace muy bien.

—¿Entonces por qué apoyas una bazofia como esta?

—¿Sabe que significa bazofia?

—No…

—¿Qué le he dicho sobre utilizar palabras cuyo significado desconoce?

—Que no lo haga...

—¿Y por qué lo haces, jovencito?

—Perdón…

—No pasa nada —sacudió la mano sonriendo.

—Un momento… —su rostro se deformó—. ¡No me trates como si fuera tu hijo!

—A veces lo parece señor.

—Volviendo al tema —dijo entre dientes—. ¿Por qué incluso tú estás en mi contra sobre esto?

—¿Está seguro de que quiere que le responda? —el rubio asintió—. Usted sabe que yo soy muy directa —el rubio volvió a asentir—. Usted es hombre, y sus hijas son mujeres, ellas necesitan poder hablar con alguien de su mismo sexo. Su esposa murió hace 4 años, y eso es algo que las ha marcado, de hecho a usted también, pero cuando su señora dejó este mundo, Naruko tenía 10 años, ahora mismo es una adolescente, expuesta a la pubertad, y hay cosas que a esas edad uno prefiere hablar con alguien que pueda entenderlo.

—Pero yo la entiendo en todo lo que me dice…

—¿En serio? —enarcó una ceja—. ¿Olvida que hace 3 años me llamó desesperado a las 3:00 a.m. desde una farmacia, desesperado por qué no sabía qué tipo de toallas sanitarias comprarle a Naruko, que se acababa de desarrollar y estaba en casa llorando porque no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba sangrando?

—Eso fue…

—Y peor, ¿recuerda que tuve que ir en pijamas a su casa para hablar con ella, por qué pensaba que se había cortado con algo?

—Pero…

—¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué cuando le preguntó a su papi que le pasaba, el muy idiota palideció de vergüenza por hablarle de algo así a una niña de 11 años y solo le dijo; llamaré a mi asistente? Oh, y además la dejaste sola durante una hora, encerrada en su habitación, llorando porque le dolía el vientre y porque no sabía por qué sangraba.

—Pero yo…

—Pero nada, para que te enteres, desde esa vez, tu hija me llama cada vez que algo le preocupa, cuando le ha gustado un chico, cuando le han roto el corazón. ¿Sabías que tu hija lleva 2 años "enamorada" de un compañero de clases que ni la toma en cuenta?

—No… —susurró con la mirada gacha.

—Entiéndelo Naruto, No se trata de ti y de que a ti no te gusten las niñeras —suspiró cansada y sacudió el fleco en su frente—. Se trata de que tus hijas necesitan compartir con alguien de su propio género, y que tenga sutileza, porque Haruko habla como un hombre de 35 años a veces.

—Lo sé…

—Anda, dales una oportunidad, además, ¿la escogieron ellas mismas no? —Naruto asintió—. Lo único que me preocupa es que dijeron que es amiga de Sasuke, pero, ya veremos el viernes cuando regresemos a Japón. Prometo que te apoyaré en esto, como lo he hecho los últimos 4 años.

—Gracias —susurró con media sonrisa en su rostro.

—No es nada, recuerda, aparte de ser mi jefe también eres mi amigo —revisó la agenda electrónica en su mano y suspiró—. Ya terminamos por hoy, mañana es jueves, y partiremos el viernes temprano. Falta poco, así que ten paciencia, iré a conocerla contigo si quieres y yo misma te diré si puedes confiar en ella o no.

—Gracias…

—Recuerda, trabajo con políticos y empresarios, si puedo reconocer hipócritas en ese rubro, puedo hacerlo con cualquier clase de gente.

—Gracias Ino, de verdad, te juro que estaría perdido sin ti —ella sonrió—. Apareciste en mi vida justo cuando más iba a necesitar una mano. Después de todo, fue un año antes de que Haru nos abandonara.

—Tú también apareciste en el momento en que más te necesitaba en mi vida, así que estamos a mano.

—Lo sé… que descanses —dijo y le ayudó a abrir la puerta de la habitación.

—Tú también —entró y tomó el pomo de la puerta—. Y deja de pensar en la niñera.

—Está bien —sonrió y sacudió la mano antes de perderse en el pasillo.

—Naruto… de verdad necesitas esta intervención… si tus hijas no lo hubiesen propuesto, sería yo quien estaría ahora mismo buscándote una esposa —susurró recostada a la puerta—. Aunque, una parte de mí hubiese deseado postularse porque… eres un tipo increíble, pero… —bajó la mirada y la fijó en su teléfono móvil.

_Hana :*_

_3 llamadas sin contestar._

—¿Qué te puedo decir? —remarcó el número—. No me gustan los hombres.

—_¿Hola? —_se escuchó del otro lado del aparato.

—Hola linda, ¿cómo estás? Disculpa que no contesté antes, ni había podido devolver la llamada.

—_¿Fue por ese jefe tuyo?_

—Sí, ya sabes cómo es.

—_No es justo, últimamente pasas más tiempo con él que conmigo._

—Lo siento, los nuevos negocios están saliendo muy bien y me gusta mucho mi trabajo, ya lo sabes.

—_¿Más que yo? _

—No me hagas responder eso.

—_Eres mala._

—Ya, ya, lo siento, volveré en 1 día más o menos y podremos hacer todas las cochinadas que quieras.

—_¿Tengo que esperar hasta que vuelvas?_

—¿Qué intentas decir con eso?

—_Qué… he estado leyendo cosas en internet._

—¿Qué clase de cosas?

—_Pues, por ejemplo, que no hay que estar cerca para hacer algo divertido._

—Suena interesante, ¿qué te parece si lo intentamos?

—_Estoy esperando que aceptes._

—¿Qué traes puesto?

—_Lo que me regalaste en Milan._

—Uy. Iré por mi laptop y mi web cam.

—_Te espero…_

o

O

o

4 horas para que Naruto llegue a Tokio, Japón.

—¿Entendiste todo? —la castaña asintió con fuerza.

—Sí, señora.

—Bien, ¿Matsuri? —la joven asintió—. Me alegra que te haya quedado claro. Recuerda, eso es lo más importante si trabajaras en esta casa.

—Sí, señora.

—Sobre los señores de la casa; a todo el que veas, si es hombre le dirás: señor, si es mujer le dirás: señora, si es una de las niñas: señorita.

—Anotado mentalmente.

—A tus compañeros de trabajo dirígete con respeto y mantén distancia aunque haya confianza. No me gustan los cuchicheos en los pasillos.

—Sí, señora.

—La única trabajadora de esta casa, a quién debes de tratar como si fuese uno de tus jefes es a la señorita Hinata, ¿entendido? Ella es la niñera, pero no te dirijas a ella sin respeto o recibirás una amonestación de mi parte.

—¿Por qué?

—En primer lugar no se cuestiona en esta casa, se obedece.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Solo me da curiosidad, Señora Chiyo.

—Lo entiendo, solo diré que eso se debe a que es amiga del señor Sasuke.

—¿Y ese quién es?

—Es el mejor amigo de nuestro jefe, y casi su hermano.

—Ya veo —sonrió y se tensó al sentir dos manos sobre sus hombros.

—Te aconsejo que te mantengas alejada de él —advirtió un joven de cabellos rojos –quién le sujetaba– con la voz firme y demandante—. Es un pervertido acosador, así que intentará seducirte si se lo permites.

—Lo había olvidado —Chiyo asintió varias veces—. De todas formas él no viene muy seguido.

—Por cierto, soy Sasori, es un placer conocerte —dijo con suavidad tomando su mano—. Ven conmigo, ¿trabajarás en la cocina cierto? —ella asintió—. Te presentaré al Chef, es mi sobrino, te va a agradar.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, con confianza, es un poco amargado, pero aprenderás mucho de él y es muy joven, una vez se tomen confianza verás que el trabajo será fluido.

—Está bien.

o

O

o

3 horas, 35 minutos para la llegada de Naruto a Japón.

Su teléfono celular tenía unos 20 minutos encendiendo la luz de llamada. Lo había dejado en vibrador y no se había percatado de que alguien la llamaba con insistencia.

—_¿Hinata? —_le habló desde el otro lado una voz masculina cuando ella al fin decidió contestar—. _¿Dónde estás?_

—Hola, sí, estoy bien, ¿y tú? —dijo con sorna ante aquel peculiar _saludo._

—_Dime, ¿dónde estás? Acabo de llegar a Tokio y necesito entregarte unos documentos importantes de parte de mi tío Hiashi._

—Kiba debe de estar hoy trabajando en el supermercado número 3, llévaselos a él, sabrá que hacer.

—_No, es tú responsabilidad recibir las encomiendas de tú padre, Hinata._

—Sí, pero no quieres verme por eso, solo quieres comenzar una vez más a molestar con el tema de mi abuelo.

—_Hinata_

—Tengo que colgar el teléfono, si quieres los dejas con Kiba, yo tengo cosas que hacer. Bye.

—_¡Hinata, no te atrevas a colgarme…!_

—Lo siento… —susurró con la mirada gacha—. Niñas, dense prisa, tendremos que ir a mi departamento para vestirme de manera decente antes de llevarlas a la escuela.

—Pero te vez bonita así —dijo sonriente Naruko.

—No es cierto.

—Sí, pareces una princesa —dijo esta vez Haruko con los ojos brillantes.

—Niñas… necesito utilizar ropa acorde a mi edad, solo he usado este tipo de vestidos los últimos 4 días para complacerlas, pero necesito volver a mi aburrida ropa de oficina.

—Ok… —respondieron al mismo tiempo, haciendo un mohín.

—Bien, vamos.

Tras cambiar sus ropas en el departamento que tenía 4 días abandonado casi por completo, volvió con las niñas al auto que les llevaba a la escuela y se fueron en esa dirección.

Ese tal vez sería el último día del corto periodo en que cuidaría de ellas, y debía admitir que había sido muy divertido.

—Cuídate mucho por favor —pidió besando la frentes de la menor—. Y si algo ocurre, solo llámame, ¿entendido? —la niña asintió—. Si puedo, vendré por ti.

—Si —dijo Haruko, antes de correr dentro de la escuela.

—Pórtate bien —pidió Hinata a Naruko con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

—No pidas cosas tan difíciles —dijo riendo.

—Está bien —se quedó observándola un instante y la rubia se le colgó de la cintura.

—¿Vendrás a vernos verdad? —Hinata asintió—. ¿Incluso si papá no deja que cuides más de nosotras?

—Sí, podemos ser amigas aunque no sea tu niñera cariño.

—Gracias —besó la mejilla de Hinata y se perdió entre la multitud de adolescentes.

—Hora de irnos, señorita —dijo el chofer y le abrió la puerta—. ¿A dónde la llevo?

—A mi departamento por favor.

—¿Quién era esa, Naruko? —le preguntó una niña curiosa, una vez que Naruko se les acercó.

—¿Hinata? Bueno, ella es…

—¿Quién? Nos tienes en ascuas.

—Sí —intervino otra—. ¿Por qué no te trajo tu papá o su chofer como siempre?

—Porque, ella es… —lo pensó un instante y… no, no lo pensó—. Ella es la novia de mi papá.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron ambas niñas incrédulas.

—Lo que escucharon, ustedes no son las únicas que tienen una bonita madrastra, además, lo mejor es que no le llamo así, le puedo llamar por su nombre, o simplemente mamá, porque nos tenemos muchísima confianza.

—Sí, claro, no te creemos perdedora —dijo la primera de las niñas antes de darle la espalda—. Vámonos, hay que dejar sola a la perdedora mentirosa.

—Sí, esa mujer es demasiado para el idiota de tu papá. Uzuloosers.

—Poof, idiotas —bufó enojada antes de seguir de frente tras de ellas con la mirada decidida y el coraje hasta el tope.

o

O

o

3 horas para la llegada de Naruto a Japón.

—¿Eres mi nueva asistente de cocina? —le preguntó el pelirrojo y ella palideció ante su rostro amenazador.

—S-sí.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó, devolviendo la mirada a la masa en sus manos.

—Ma-Matsuri, señor.

—Bienvenida a mi cocina, Matsuri —con el profesionalismo de un chef lanzó la harina al aire y la extendió en el mesón para comenzar a cortar las capas de pasticho.

—Gracias, señor.

—¿Sabes manejar una cocina industrial? —ella negó—. Tendrás que aprender, porque estás en una. Si te preguntas por qué es tan grande, es simple; contando lo que comen los señores de la casa, de esta cocina, a diario, salen uno 1000 platos de comida.

—¿P-por qué tanto?

—Porque aquí se prepara el desayuno y el almuerzo de cada uno de los trabajadores de Naruto que ameritan el servicio.

—¿Y tú solo haces todo? —el hombre negó.

—Tengo un equipo de más de 30 personas a mi disposición, la cocina de esta casa, es algo similar a un restaurante. Pero, con tanto que hacer, necesito un asistente que se encargue de cosas básicas, como el conteo de los implementos de cocina y otros detalles que te iré diciendo en el transcurso del día, comenzando desde ahora.

—¡S-sí! —sacó rápidamente de su bolsa un lápiz y un papel.

—No, señorita, creo que aún no entiende a qué nivel estamos hablando. ¿Cree que le daré tiempo de sentarse a escribir? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, no me puedo sentar con usted a dictarle todo con calma —metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó de este una pequeña grabadora—. Tenga, es un regalo de parte de Naruto. Puede grabar unos 4 días continuos, así que no la apague hasta que yo le diga que todo está dicho.

—Sí, señor —encendió el aparato y su nuevo jefe comenzó a dar todas las indicaciones sobre aquella gigantesca cocina.

o

O

o

2 horas y 43 minutos para que Naruto arribe en Japón.

—¿Cuánto falta? —preguntó el rubio por enésima vez a su mano derecha.

—Naruto, donde vuelvas a preguntarme cuánto tiempo falta para llegar, te golpearé, lo juro —respondió Ino irritada.

—Estoy muy ansioso, esto no estuviese pasando si me hubieses dejado volver el día en que yo quería hacerlo.

—No, tienes que tomar más en serio tu trabajo, Naruto.

—Me estás llamando Naruto.

—No estamos trabajando —sacó los auriculares de su bolso de mano, conectados a su I-pod y se dedicó a escuchar música, ignorando todo a su alrededor.

—Ya quiero llegar… —pensaba Naruto con pesar—. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

o

O

o

2 horas para la llegada de Naruto.

—Hola —saludó desde la puerta de aquella oficina Hinata—. ¿Usted es la directora del instituto?

—Sí, ¿Hinata, cierto? —la Hyuga asintió, tomando asiento como le indicaban.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Profesora? —preguntó con calma, dedicando una leve mirada a Naruko.

—Me han informado que estaba usted a cargo de la señorita Uzumaki —la peli negra asintió—. Esta niña revoltosa se ha atrevido a golpear a una compañera de clases, como una loca salvaje.

—No puede ser —dijo asombrada—. Naruko, eso no se hace.

—Pero es que-

—Pero es que nada —le interrumpió la directora—. No es la primera vez que haces una atrocidad de estas y me estoy cansando. Eres una buena estudiante, por eso he sido paciente y no me importa que tu papá sea el principal colaborador económico de mi instituto. Somos una organización privada, así que la presencia o ausencia de las donaciones de tu padre no harán gran diferencia.

—¡Pero, ¿me puede dejar hablar?! —gritó la rubia exaltada.

—¿Lo ve, señorita Hinata? —dijo ofendida—. Es una mal educada, vea con lo que tengo que lidiar a diario.

—Discúlpeme, profesora —pidió con tranquilidad Hinata—. Pero me gustaría escuchar la versión de Naruko antes de tomar mi propio veredicto, recuerde que yo le haré llegar el informe a su padre.

—Pero-

—Shu —con ese sonido y su mano cerrándose, imitando a una boca, Hinata la calló—. Dime, Naruko, tú sabes que lo que hiciste está mal, ¿cierto? —la rubia asintió—. ¿Entonces, por qué lo hiciste?

—¡Porque estoy harta de esas niñas, Hinata! —gritó con fuerza—. ¡Y lo sé, sé que no debo de gritar ni perder la compostura, y mucho menos a mis mayores! ¡Pero te juro que no lo soporto!

—¿Te han hecho algo? —preguntó Hinata.

—¿Algo? —sus ojos se cristalizaron—. ¡Me han hecho de todo! —cubrió su rostro con sus manos al notar que las lágrimas comenzaban a escapar—. Desde que entré en esta estúpida escuela me molestan, me insultan, me dicen cosas y siempre se burlan de que mi mamá se murió… ¿crees que eso es motivo de burla, o qué es gracioso?

—No lo es, en lo más mínimo —se volvió hacía la directora—. ¿Sabía usted de eso?

—¡Claro que lo sabía! —exclamó enojada Naruko—. ¿Crees que es la primera vez que termino golpeando a esa idiota? —se limpiaba el rostro con fuerza—. Cuando otros niños han peleado, siempre llaman a ambos representantes, siempre se reúnen los dos niños y sus padres, pero fíjate, Hinata, ¡solo estamos nosotras dos! ¿Sabes cuantas veces papá ha dejado su trabajo tirado para venir a buscarme en estas condiciones?

—No lo sé, cariño, pero te aseguro que hoy se acaba este problema —sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y se lo entregó a Naruko—. Dígame, profesora, ¿por qué solo me ha llamado a mí, y por qué está siendo reprendida únicamente Naruko?

—Bueno, es que verá, esa otra jovencita tiene un carácter intachable.

—¿Está insinuando que Naruko me está mintiendo?

—Pues eso lo sabrá usted, yo no lo estoy diciendo, pero no me sorprendería, su padre también era un problemático así que-

—¡No sea hipócrita, vieja ridícula! —ambas mujeres se asombraron—. ¿Por qué no dice la verdad? —apretó el pañuelo—. ¿Sabes por qué peleé hoy, Hinata? —la aludida negó—. Porque me preguntaron quién eras cuando te fuiste, y pensé que si les decía una mentira blanca me dejarían en paz, así que les dije que eras la nueva esposa de mi papá.

—Naruko…

—Sé que estuvo mal, lo sé, no me gusta mentir, pero, pensé que decirles que eras mi nueva _mamá_, dejarían de burlarse de que ya no tengo una, por eso les dije eso, pero comenzó a decir que eras muy bonita para alguien como mi papá y otras cosas y no lo soporté. ¡Además, esta vieja defiende a esa desgraciada porque es su hija!

—¿Disculpa? —Hinata encaró inmediatamente a la directora—. Pensé que los docentes y cuerpo educativo en general no podían inscribir a sus familiares en la institución.

—Eso no-

—Narutko, por favor retírate de la oficina y por favor espérame en el pasillo —la niña asintió y los ojos blancos de Hinata se enfocaron con fuerza en la mujer frente a ella—. Déjeme presentarme correctamente, mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata, por si aún no lo reconoce, el apellido Hyuga es por mi padre, Hiashi Hyuga, uno de los CEOs más importantes del país y dueño de esta institución. En otras palabras, usted podrá ser la directora, pero esta escuela se encuentra actualmente entre las cosas que heredaré. Otra cosa interesante, es que mi padre no quiere esperar a morir para repartir sus bienes, por lo que hace 5 años comenzó a entregarnos todo a mi hermana, a mi primo y a mí, que somos sus 3 únicos herederos.

»En resumen, todo lo que se encuentra dentro de Tokio actualmente está a mi nombre, y puede preguntarle a la persona que la contrató, si no me lo cree a mí, así que seré lo más clara que pueda; tiene lo que queda de año escolar para conseguir un nuevo instituto para su hija, y tiene lo que queda del día de hoy para educarla y explicarle que no debe de molestar a otros y mucho menos sus sentimientos.

»Explíquele en detalle que así como Naruko perdió a su mamá, usted se puede morir en cualquier momento, y sí, es una amenaza, señora. Ahora, con su permiso me retiro, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no puedo perder el tiempo en este lugar. Tome muy en serio cada una de mis palabras y que esta conversación no salga de aquí, pues no quiero que Naruko se entere de quien soy en realidad. Adiós.

Se levantó de su lugar. Abrió la puerta y sin esperar respuesta alguna se retiró, saliendo de la oficina a encarar a Naruko con su cálida sonrisa de siempre.

—Nos vamos, linda —le informó Hinata con dulzura—. He hablado con ella y hablará con su hija, pero por hoy, deberías de descansar y revisarte esos golpecitos en tu cara.

—Gracias, Hinata —la aludida sonrió y tomó su mano.

—Ven, te llevaré a tu casa.

o

O

o

1 hora para que llegue Naruto a casa.

—¡Está delicioso! —gritó Haruko disfrutando del helado en el jardín de su hogar, junto a su niñera y su hermana—. Gracias por buscarme a mí también en la escuela Hinata.

—Bueno niñas, probablemente no seré su niñera así que al menos quería compartir un poco más de tiempo con ustedes.

—Vamos a la cocina a buscar más helado —dijo Naruko y las 3 se levantaron, para ir en dicha dirección—. Hinata, ¿ya conociste al chef? —ella negó—. Te caerá bien, aunque da miedo a veces.

En la cocina…

—Recuerda, Matsuri, lo más importante es cerrar bien las compuertas de gas de la estufa —ella asentía con insistencia—. Si no tienes suficiente fuerzas le pides al hombre más cercano que te ayude, pero deben de quedar bien cerradas.

—¡Gaara! —gritó la niña pequeña abrazándose a sus piernas.

—Hola, Haruko —le saludo neutral.

—¿Ves, Hinata? Es como los payasos, son buenos pero dan miedo.

—Eso no es cortes, Haruko —le reprendió la niñera—. Mucho gusto, Hinata.

—Un placer, Gaara.

—¿Eres nueva? —preguntó la rubia mayor mirando a Matsuri.

—S-sí —respondió nerviosa.

—Un placer, yo soy Naruko, ella es mi hermana Haruko y ella es Hinata.

—El placer es mío —respondió haciendo reverencia.

—Oh, eres bonita —dijo Haruko—. Me imagino que muchos hombres buscan tener sexo contigo.

—¡¿Q-q-q-q-qué?! —preguntó tan roja como los tomates que Gaara cortaba.

—¡Haruko! —exclamaron avergonzadas Hinata y Naruko.

—Gaara, ahora que trabaja contigo, ¿harán posiciones raras en la cocina, sobre la comida y todo, como en los videos que tenía tu hermano el otro día?

—¡¿EH?! —Naruko, Hinata y Haruko iban a estallar de vergüenza.

—No, solo trabajaremos, aburrido, sin emoción y sin posiciones raras —le cortó Gaara sin darle importancia.

—Está bien —se había callado, sin insistir, solo había que hacer eso, cortarle el tema respondiendo, ¿por qué no lo habían pensado antes? En definitiva Gaara era alguien increíble.

—Busquemos helado —dijo Gaara y tomado de la mano de la pequeña caminó hacia otro cuarto, seguido de las otras 3.

o

O

o

30 minutos para que Naruto llegue.

—Señor Neji —le llamó el chofer—. ¿Hacía donde vamos?

—Estoy esperando la ubicación de Hinata, la he mandado a rastrear por el satélite utilizando su teléfono móvil.

—Entendido, señor —el castaño sonrió con amplitud al ver la respuesta en un mensaje. Tomó el aparato y lo entrego a su fiel conductor.

—En esa dirección, por favor —pidió y el hombre asintió regresándole el aparato.

o

O

o

15 minutos para la llegada de Naruto…

—¡Fuego! —se escuchaban los gritos potentes por toda la mansión, junto a las alarmas y las sirenas de los bomberos que recién llegaban.

—87, 88, 89, 90, 91, 92, 93… —el mayordomo, que respondía al nombre de Kakashi contaba con insistencia las personas que se hallaban fuera de la propiedad—. ¡¿Dónde están las señoritas? —gritó con fuerza, su saco había quedado abandonado en alguna parte, tenía hollín por todo el rostro y unas rasgaduras en la blanca camisa.

—¡Aquí vienen! —gritó Sasori, quien una vez que los vio salir, Hinata traía en brazos a Haruko y Naruko se sujetaba de su vestido, junto a ellas Gaara y una inconsciente Matsuri, tomó a la más pequeña, la envolvió en cobertores mojados y la llevó con los paramédicos.

—¿Estás bien, Naruko? —preguntó Hinata, sosteniendo aún de los hombros a la rubia mayor.

—S-sí, ¿y tú? —Hinata sonrió con tranquilidad.

—Estoy bien.

—El fuego está en el ala A de la casa, creo que podemos controlarlo antes de que llegue al área de habitaciones —avisó el bombero a Kakashi, que contaba una vez más a las personas de la casa, asegurándose de que todos hubiesen salido.

—No puede ser… —Naruko se mordió los labios y dio un paso atrás, alejándose de Hinata—. Lo siento —le susurró y se metió corriendo dentro de la mansión.

—¡Naruko! —gritó Hinata con fuerza antes de correr tras ella—. ¡Suélteme! —le exigió al bombero que la sujetaba en la puerta.

—No puede entrar.

—¡Claro que puedo entrar! —sacó de su bolsillo un espray de pimienta. El bombero la soltó para sujetarse el rostro, que ardía por la pimienta y ella entró—. ¡Naruko!

—Debemos de entrar por ellas —avisó Gaara.

—No, nadie puede entrar —advirtió esta vez el jefe de brigada—. El fuego en el ala A salió de control y está acercándose rápidamente al ala B.

—¡Pero no lo entiende! —gritó Chiyo encarando al bombero—. ¡Las señoritas entraron!

—Y será responsabilidad de ellas sin mueren.

El silencio se volvió sepulcral tras aquella frase, lo único que se escuchaba era el llanto de Haruko desde el borde de la ambulancia.

—¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? —preguntó Ino a su jefe al notar el gran alboroto en la entrada de su casa.

—¡Sabía que algo malo pasaba! —gritó Naruto, abriendo la puerta del auto aún encendido y lanzándose al suelo antes de salir corriendo a donde estaban todos—. ¡¿Dónde están mis hijas?! —gritó desesperado a sus empleados.

—¡Papi! —escuchó el grito desesperado de Haruko—. ¡Papi tengo miedo! —le gritaba entre el llanto una vez que se vio envuelta en sus brazos.

—Estas bien cariño, estas bien, gracias a dios —tocaba cada parte de ella, con ambas manos, como si se cerciorara de que todo estuviese en su lugar—. ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

—Está adentro —sollozó y el rostro de Naruto palideció—. Volvió a entrar, no sé por qué, pero lo hizo, y Hinata entró por ella y ahora no dejan que nadie entre a buscarlas.

—¿Quién es Hinata? —preguntó confundido e impactado por la noticia.

—¡La niñera papá! —Naruto la sujetó con fuerza y se la entregó a Ino, quien inmediatamente la abrazó.

—¡Naruto! —escuchó el grito de Sasuke, que venía llegando y acababa de escuchar todo, y se volvió para verlo.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —le gritó el rubio sin detener su paso en dirección a la puerta de su hogar.

—Iré contigo, hermano —le avisó y emprendieron carrera hacía la entrada.

—¡No pueden entrar! —avisaron los bomberos una vez más.

Sasuke se lanzó sobre uno de ellos, y en el momento en que el segundo bombero se acercó a auxiliar a su compañero, Naruto se coló dentro.

—¡Más te vale traerlas con vida, dobe! —escuchó el grito de Sasuke seguido de un golpe seco.

El lugar era un infierno. El calor era extenuante y la tos las atacaba con fuerza. Había terminado siguiéndola dentro como si su vida dependiera de ello. La había perseguido por aquel montón de escombros y ni siquiera sabía porque esa niña había regresado a ese lugar tan peligroso.

Estaban en la habitación de Naruko. En el ala C, tan cerca y tan lejos de las llamas, que solo con la cantidad de humo que había entendían que tan grande era el incendio que las acosaba.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hinata y la niña asintió—. No respires mucho humo —la dejó de pie junto a la cama y entro al lavabo, agradeció que hubiese algo de agua en un balde.

Rompió dos trozos de tela de su vestido y los empapó, tomó el balde y salió a donde estaba la rubia. Le entregó uno de los paños, y sin previo aviso, vació el balde de agua sobre ella.

—Cubre tu boca con ese pañuelo, así no respiraras tanto humo, ¿entendido? —Naruko asintió y Hinata tomó su mano tras tapar su propia boca—. Te sacaré de aquí, de alguna manera.

No estaba segura de por qué Naruko había entrado, pero había corrido hasta su habitación, había tomado una caja de porcelana y ahora mismo la llevaba en sus manos. Era pequeña y de color dorado. Asumió que había algo muy importante dentro de ella.

—¡Naruko! —gritaba su padre desde la parte de abajo. El fuego se había esparcido más, casi era imposible pasar por las escaleras—. ¡Naruko, ¿me escuchas?! —insistía y no recibía respuesta alguna.

Ellas estaban en el pasillo, una junto a la otra, caminando con cuidado y rapidez.

El sudor caía por sus cuerpos con fiereza, en cualquier momento estarían deshidratadas, era la peor experiencia de sus vidas.

Escucharon un grito y apresuraron el paso en esa dirección.

—¡Aquí estoy! —gritó la rubia en respuesta a los gritos de su padre.

—¡Voy por ti, por favor ten cuidado! —rogaba Naruto, saltando sobre los escalones con llamas, deseando haberle robado su traje al bombero que Sasuke había noqueado.

—Usa esto —le dijo Hinata a Naruko entregándole sus zapatos—. Si los golpeas en los tacones harán mucho ruido.

—Te quemarás los pies.

—Prefiero eso que morir rostizada —la pequeña asintió con fuerza y comenzó a golpear los tacos con fuerza.

—¡Naruko! —gritó Naruto cuando al fin la vio al final del pasillo —¡Mi vida, estás bien!

—¡Papi! —gritó la pequeña antes de soltarse en llanto y abrazar a su progenitor.

—Gracias a Dios —susurró Naruto. Hinata se volvió a poner los tacones y hasta entonces los miró.

—Esto es una broma… —pensó al verlo—. ¿Naruto…? ¿Naruto es el padre de Naruko y Haruko…? ¿Uzumaki Naruto…? —sus pensamientos la estaban volviendo loca.

—Salgamos de aquí —dijo Naruto y tomó la mano de Naruko—. Ven con nosotros —dijo tomando la mano de la mujer frente a él—. Hinata, ¿cierto? —ella asintió—. Hora de irnos de aquí.

Una de las peculiaridades de esa casa, era que tenía grandes decoraciones en madera a lo largo de los pasillos y una gran columna moldeada rechinó, haciendo que Hinata elevara la mirada en esa dirección. Esa cosa iba a caer, y lo haría sobre el hombre por el que llevaba años delirando sin que él ni si quiera la conociera, y sobre la niña con la que tanto se había encariñado los últimos días.

Su cuerpo actuó por si mismo.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó antes de empujar a los dos rubios hacia el frente, recibiendo ella todo el impacto sobre su cabeza y espalda.

Hubo silenció. Ella calló tendida en el suelo con el trozo de madera sobre su espalda.

Naruko gritó desesperada y con todas las fuerzas que tenía ayudó a su padre a retirar el troncó. Naruto besó su frente para que se calmara, y tomó el cuerpo inerte de la niñera en sus brazos.

—Salgamos de aquí.

o

O

o

Afuera todos estaban en ascuas. Habían pasado alrededor de 5 minutos desde que Naruto había entrado, y unos 10 desde que lo habían hecho Hinata y Naruko.

Haruko no paraba de llorar en los brazos de Ino, quien como podía la consolaba, aunque no podía negar que ella misma era un desastre en ese momento.

Sasuke estaba inconsciente, acostado en una de las camillas tras ser electrocutado por los bomberos, y alguien observaba todo desde la comodidad de su automóvil.

—¡Señorita Naruko! —gritó el mayordomo al verla salir tosiendo y corriendo—. Una ambulancia, rápido —pidió y los paramédicos corrieron a auxiliarla.

—¡Yo estoy bien! —exclamó la niña sacudiéndose del agarre—. ¡Preparen la ambulancia para Hinata!

—¡Alguien ayúdeme! —Naruto salió unos segundos después, con el cuerpo polvoriento de la mujer, que hacía unos instantes había comenzado a sangrar por la herida de la cabeza.

—¡Por aquí señor! —gritó uno de los paramédicos—. ¡Tráigala aquí!

Naruto la dejó sobre la camilla y la subieron a la ambulancia.

—¿Hay algún familiar de la señora? —preguntó el enfermero.

—No —respondió Naruko.

—Yo iré con ella —dijo Naruto y subió un pie al vehiculo—. Dejo todo en tus manos, Kakashi.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Hinata estará bien? —preguntó Haruko –un poco más calmada– a Ino.

—Claro que sí, solo deben de curar su herida, pero te prometo que estará bien.

En el vehículo cercano…

—Vámonos —pidió Neji a su chofer.

—¿Ha sido esa persona la señorita Hinata? —preguntó el conductor.

—Sí, es mi prima.

—¿No irá a ver cómo está?

—Ella es fuerte. Volveré una vez que se haya recuperado.

—Está bien, señor.

—Volvamos a casa.

—Está bien, señor.

o

O

o

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Uff! Espero que les haya gustado, en disculpa por la tardanza lo hice muuucho más largo, como ya habrán notado, de hecho es casi el doble de largo._

_En fin, se que con el título todos pensarían que sería __**candente**__ este episodio, pero en realidad era una broma irónica por el incendio xD. Es que no se me ocurría otra manera de que su primer encuentro como __**niñera-jefe**__ fuese dramático y __**fuerte**__, o importante jaja. _

_Bueno, me despido para no dar mucha lata, y por si les quedó la duda; sí, no cerraron la bomba de gas :/ jajajaja_

_Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	4. Huellas del pasado

_Holaaaa! Con todo lo que está pasando… y con el hecho de que… listo! NaruHina Cannon señores! Yo lo supe siempre y listo, ya se nos está por conceder… con el fin del manga y con la peli… Hoy salió tanta info que me dejó locaaa! Sí! Estoy delirando jajaja… tanto que estoy aquí publicando! 3_

_Espero les guste este capi… disculpas por la horrografía y espero que les guste esto que poco a poco va aumentando en suspenso y aumentará en romance…_

_Les amo~~ Disfruten la lectura :*_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

**Huellas Del Pasado.**

o

O

o

No existían palabras que describieran lo que sentía en aquel momento. Su corazón latía a mil kilómetros por hora.

El doctor le había pedido entrar a la habitación porque era la única persona relacionada a ella que estaba dentro del hospital en aquel momento. Y entonces la vio…

Su azulado cabello se extendía sobre la almohada, escapándose en rebeldes mechones de la venda sobre su cabeza. Le habían limpiado y ya no estaba cubierta de hollín ni polvo. Las mantas la cubrían hasta su pecho, con sus brazos sobre la cama. Respiraba con la ayuda de una mascarilla y las mangueras conectadas a sus venas no dejaban de transferir sangre, suero y algún que otro medicamento.

Habían transcurrido al menos 6 horas y aún no despertaba.

—¿Có… cómo está ella? —preguntó a quien le había permitido entrar a su habitación. Estaba preocupado, y sobre todo nervioso.

—Para haber entrado a una casa en llamas, y, haber recibido el impacto de un gran tronco de madera sobre su cabeza y espaldas… debo decir que aún está viva.

—No me trate de idiota, por favor —pidió el rubio rascando su cabeza. Lo habían obligado a tomar una ducha y cubrirse con las ropas necesarias para entrar a la unidad de cuidados intensivos en los que ella permanecía.

—Señor Naruto, trato a las personas según la inteligencia que demuestran tener —dijo manteniendo semblante serio y frio—. Solo a usted se le ocurre preguntarme si ella está bien, ¿acaso está ciego? Esa mujer tiene suerte de estar viva ahora mismo.

—Padre, no seas tan rudo con el idiota —el rubio giró su rostro y observó a Ino asomándose por la puerta—. Creo que se cayó de niño.

—Ino, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están mis hijas? —preguntó irritado pero manteniendo la voz baja.

—Kakashi insistió en que debía traerlas a que las chequearan a ellas también, pueden haber aspirado humo durante el incendio, sobre todo Naruko.

—Ya veo —bajó la mirada, se sentía frustrado. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo—. Inoichi-san, ¿ella estará bien?

—No lo sé —respondió observando a la inconsciente mujer—. Su espalda está bien y parece que es una cabeza dura porque más allá de una contusión y una leve fractura no parece haber ocurrido nada grave. Aspiró mucho humo pero ya se han limpiado sus pulmones y solo queda esperar a que despierte.

—¿Quieres ir a ver a las niñas? —preguntó la rubia apretándole el hombro.

—No. Kakashi sabe cuidar de ellas —desvió la mirada en dirección al cuerpo inerte frente a ellos—. Sin embargo, si puedes, llévalas contigo esta noche.

—¿Y tú? —el rubio sonrió de lado.

—Yo me quedaré aquí. Sasuke fue apresado por golpear a un bombero, le prohibieron visitas así que no puede darme ninguna información sobre ella —dijo refiriéndose a la niñera—. Necesito que vayas temprano a pagar su fianza y te hagas cargo de la oficina por los próximos días.

—¿Ya has hablado con Neji? —preguntó sonriendo tras asentir a todas las peticiones de su jefe.

—Sí. Casualmente está aquí en Tokio —suspiró—. Le pedí que viniera mañana directamente aquí, le comenté lo sucedido, aunque ya lo había visto en las noticias.

—¿Le encargaras las reconstrucciones a él? —Naruto asintió.

—Confió plenamente en Neji. Tiene la mejor firma constructora del país y me dijo que se encargaría personalmente.

—Es bueno saber que aún conservas buenos amigos de la escuela.

—Neji es más que un amigo de la escuela…

—¿A qué te refieres? No me digas que…

—Claro que no, loca pervertida —Naruto se sentó junto a la cama y estiró las piernas—. Neji y yo casi fuimos parte de la misma familia, o eso tengo entendido.

—Ya veo —se acercó al rubio y le golpeó suavemente la frente con los nudillos—. Ella no es Naida, te aseguro que se va a recuperar.

—No estaba pensando en Naida… —susurró— Sé que los muertos no vuelven de sus tumbas —tomó un mecho azul entre sus dedos con sus manos temblorosas—. La verdad, pensaba en alguien más.

—No te preocupes, no preguntaré —sonrió y se retiró sin decir nada más.

Las horas pasaban lentas y los sonidos que inundaban la habitación se dividían entre los complejos aparatos que guardaban en detalle todo lo que sucedía con su cuerpo y el «tic tac» tan común del reloj en la pared. Cursaban alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada.

Le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se le hacía tan familiar esa mujer? Podría jurar que la había visto antes, en otro lugar, tal vez en otra vida, pero estaba casi seguro de que la conocía y no solo eso pero, ¿Cómo descifrar lo que no comprendía? El dolor era agudo, enterró el rostro en el borde de la cama y el sueño lo venció.

_La música a todo volumen, el olor a cigarrillo y alcohol junto a un embriagador perfume de mujer, las luces estridentes de la pista de baile y los cuerpos que se volvían sombras entre los cambios coloridos de las brillantes lámparas. _

—_Te amo, Naruto-kun —una voz dulce, y temblorosa por los efectos del alcohol le hablaba con ternura. No reconocía aquella voz, pero sabía que le gustaba escuchar esas palabras. _

_La música a todo volumen, el olor a cigarrillo y alcohol junto a un embriagador perfume de mujer y las luces de los autos en aquella avenida._

—_Abróchate el cinturón —le ordenó a alguien que asintiendo obedeció._

_La música a todo volumen, el olor a cigarrillo y alcohol junto a un embriagador perfume de mujer, las luces de los autos en aquella concurrida avenida, su cinturón desabrochado, un conductor de frente en su dirección, los chirridos de las ruedas contra el pavimento y un golpe estruendoso._

—_¡Naruto! —era el grito que le acompañaba._

El sudor caía de su frente y sentía las manos húmedas tras los guantes. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que debió enfrentar ese mal sueño.

—Maldita sea —bufó a baja voz. Giró el rostro y su mirada azul se cruzó con una color perla—. Hinata… Estás despierta. ¡Estás despierta! —se levantó de prisa, tropezando con todo a su paso—. ¡Iré por Inoichi! No te muevas —se devolvió con el rostro avergonzado—. Bueno, creo que no puedes pero… ¡cómo sea! Volveré en seguida.

Ella no dijo nada, se mantuvo inerte.

o

O

o

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el azabache soltando un bostezo.

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte —respondió quien le visitaba. De pie frente a la reja que los separaba.

—Ella no tenía idea de que era la casa de Naruto —sus ojos brillaban en la tenue luz de la celda.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta? Pero aún no he hecho mi pregunta.

—«¿Por qué estaba Hinata en casa de Naruto?» —dijo con tranquilidad y una sonrisa ladina—. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que deseas preguntar?

—Tu dijiste que te encargarías de que Hinata se olvidara de una vez por todas de ese hombre —el azabache se encogió de hombros ante aquellas palabras y recostó su cuerpo en la banca de cemento.

—No me culpes. Hinata no es un perro al que puedas entrenar para hacer lo que quieras. Lo intenté. Eso te lo puedo jurar, además, no lo hago únicamente porque tú quieras, también lo hago porque realmente me gusta Hinata.

—¿Te gusta? —bufó—. ¿Entonces por qué diablos la traes a casa de ese hombre?

—No fue mi idea, ¿ok? —se levantó y tomó las rejas entre sus manos—. Naruko y Haruko insistieron en llevarla con ellas.

—¡Pero tú se las presentaste!

—¡Lo sé! —gritó golpeando las rejas con las palmas de sus manos—. Haré lo imposible por alejarla de Naruto de nuevo, así sea lo último que haga.

—Bien. Más te vale, después de todo me lo debes.

—Lo sé. No me lo tienes que recordar.

—Nos veremos luego, Sasuke.

—Sabes que algún se enterara, y entonces ella va a odiarte, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé —respondió—. Pero es un riesgo que seguiré corriendo si de esa manera puedo mantenerla a salvo. Además, no se enterará.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Porque, aunque tenga que matar a todo el que lo sepa, ella no se enterará de lo que pasó.

—Tú sabrás lo que haces, Neji.

—Y tú, solo asegúrate de mantener la boca cerrada.

Se retiró, dejando tras de sí el chasquido en los dientes de Sasuke y el chirrido de la puerta de seguridad al cerrarse.

o

O

o

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó el doctor con una sonrisa que se podía reconocer tras la máscara.

—Sí… —asintió con suavidad.

—¿Te duele algo? —ella asintió—. ¿Qué te duele?

—La cabeza —respondió con algo de dificultad y la voz cansada.

—Te harán unos estudios más, una tomografía, te tomaran unas muestras de sangre y mientras preparan todo puedes descansar, ¿está bien?

—Sí.

—Entonces, iré a preparar todo para los estudios.

—Está bien —respondió sin inmutarse.

—Ha sido una noche larga, ¿cierto? —preguntó quien tenía rato en la habitación sin decir nada.

—Sí… —susurró desde la cama.

El olor a alcohol y antiséptico sus fosas nasales recientemente desconectadas del respirador. Su mirada luchaba por enfocarse en quien le hablaba con cierta dificultad por el cansancio.

Un golpe resonó contra la puerta y tras un «adelante» se abrió.

—Buenos días, Naruto —saludó aquel hombre alto y de largo cabello castaño. Sus ojos blancos se pasearon desde el rubio hasta la inmutable mujer que yacía en la cama.

—¡Neji! —gritó eufórico el líder Uzumaki—. ¡Mil gracias por aceptar venir!

—No te preocupes, lo que sea por ayudarte —se acercó y clavó su mirada en la esquiva de Hinata—. Hola, tú debes de ser la «súper-niñera» de la que me hablaron hace instantes las hijas de Naruto.

—¿súper…? He… —rió de lado con sorna.

—Hyuga Neji, un placer —dijo con suavidad sujetando su mano con delicadeza.

—Hyuga Hinata —respondió ella con orgullo y sosteniéndole la mirada por primera vez desde su llegada.

—¿Los dos firman Hyuga? ¿Acaso son familia?

—En absoluto —respondieron al unísono.

—Bien, supongo que es un apellido común —estiró los brazos y tomó unos papeles de la silla en que antes había estado sentado.

Se encontraban en una habitación normal de hospitalización. Estaba fuera de peligro y había sido retirada de la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

—Esto es lo que tengo planeado Neji.

Anunció con entusiasmo y comenzó a mostrarle el diseño que había dibujado esa noche mientras esperaba que la bella durmiente abriera sus ojos.

Hinata solo podía observar como espectadora. Los dibujos eran simples, como los de un niño de primaria pero identificaban claramente cada centímetro de aquella casa, o al menos eso entendía por las explicaciones que daba a su primo.

Las ojeras bajo sus ojos denotaban el cansancio de pasar la noche en vela, tenía un par de vendajes en los brazos y la mano derecha.

En pocos minutos un asentimiento de cabeza de parte del castaño, seguido de una amplia sonrisa en los labios de Naruto le hizo entender que estaban de acuerdo.

Neji dio sus opiniones sobre el diseño, anunció que se lo mostraría completo en 2 días y el rubio le agradeció mil veces el poco tiempo que esperaría por los planos a sabiendas de que reconstruirían la casa en el menor tiempo posible.

—¿Dónde te irás con las niñas mientras se remodela la casa? —el rubio suspiró.

—Supongo que a un hotel —dijo rascándose la cabeza—. Aunque sé que ellas no están muy de acuerdo.

—¿Y qué pasa con las otras propiedades, tienes más de una casa en Tokio, o me equivoco?

—No, estás en lo cierto, pero, la mayoría de mis empleados son de mi pueblo natal así que Ino y Kakashi se encargaron de reubicarlos a todos en las diferentes propiedades, y la casa del centro se la di a Gaara junto a sus asistentes de cocina para que puedan trabajar allí.

—¿La de la cocina que te diseñó el alemán? —el rubio asintió.

—Ino también ofreció que nos quedáramos en su casa, pero… creo que eso sería abusar demasiado de ella.

—Y te saldría más costoso que un hotel —dijo burlón.

—Sí… esa maldita rubia me exprime como a un trapo viejo.

—Pero ya sabes que si te descuidas te la robo —advirtió sonriendo.

—No dejaré que lo hagas, por eso le complazco todos sus caprichos.

Las risas de ambos hombres resonaron en la habitación hasta que la puerta se entreabrió suavemente.

—Naruto, traje a las niñas —la voz de Kakashi se coló en la habitación y las 2 pequeñas entraron casi corriendo. Ignorando por completo a su padre y rodeando ambos lados de la cama.

—¡Hinata! —exclamaron al verla.

—Por favor discúlpame —pidió de inmediato Naruko abrazándola, con delicadeza para no lastimarla.

—Sí, disculpa que mi hermana sea una idiota —apoyó Haruko –a su manera– aferrada al brazo izquierdo, lleno de intravenosas.

—Tengan cuidado —las reprendió su progenitor separándolas de Hinata—. Lo siento, ¿te lastimaron?

—No, estoy bien —estiró su mano hasta que Naruko la tomó—. ¿Tú estás bien? —la niña asintió—. Entonces no importa que yo esté aquí.

—Hinata… —las lagrimas aflojaron en los ojos de la rubia y se acercó un poco más—. Lo siento…

—Ya las complací, es hora de irnos niñas —anunció Kakashi—. Naruto-sama, le recuerdo que en 3 horas es el recital de balet de Naruko-ojousama.

—¡Lo había olvidado! —se acercó a Hinata y tomó su mano con firmeza y suavidad—. Volveré luego, mejórate, ¿sí? —ella asintió con una tenue sonrisa—. Bien, no quiero perder a mi niñera.

Se dio la vuelta y siguiendo a Kakashi y las niñas se retiró de la habitación, no sin antes despedirse de Neji con un apretón de manos para perderse en los pasillos blancos.

—¿A qué estás jugando? —preguntó directamente a Hinata que solo desvió la mirada—. Respóndeme.

—No es tu problema —bufó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Quieres irte de nuevo a Australia? Porque yo encantado te enviaría allí una vez más.

—¡¿Crees que dejaré que me envíes a Australia de nuevo?! —preguntó gritando—. ¡No soy una maldita mocosa a la que le dices que hacer, Neji!

—No grites, y cálmate, no estás en condiciones de armar un drama.

—¿Yo armo dramas? —rodó los ojos—. Eres igual que Hideki.

—¿Yo me parezco a nuestro abuelo? —se señaló a si mismo frunciendo el entrecejo—. Eres tú quien actúa como él. Haciendo las cosas por capricho y sin pensar en el daño que puedes causar a otros.

—Bien, tú mandas, ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó apretando los puños—. ¿Le decimos al doctor que me deje ir contigo porque yo soy Hyuga Hinata, _esa_ Hyuga Hinata, y que Naruto se entere de…?

—¡Cállate! —espetó.

—Tú lo sabes, sabes lo que va a pasar si él se entera.

—¿Se lo dirás? —ella negó, bajó la mirada y sus ojos se humedecieron—. Solo esperare a salir de este lugar y volveré a ocultarme de él, como todos estos años...

—Sabes que es mejor así —intentó consolarla sentándose al borde de la cama—. Por cierto, mi abuelo sigue pidiendo verte, Hinata. Insiste mucho sobre eso.

—Neji, te juro, te juro por lo más sagrado que él es la última persona que me interesa ver, no quiero saber cómo está, si es de gravedad o no, si se va a morir o no, no me interesa, y lo sabes, ¿por qué insistes?

—Porque es tu abuelo.

—¡Arruinó mi vida!

—¡Tú sola la arruinaste! —Hinata se paralizó—. Tú sola te encargaste de hacer las cosas mal, arruinaste los planes y todo terminó mal. No te apegaste al plan.

—Tenía 14 años, Neji, ¿quién se adapta a esa clase de planes teniendo 14 años?

—Tú debiste de hacerlo…

—Sí… porque era yo la perfecta…

—No solo por eso, Hinata —le limpió las lágrimas que se escapan del borde de sus ojos—. También porque eras más lista que eso…

—Neji…

—¿Sí…? —preguntó acariciando un mechón de su largo cabello.

—Me iré a Australia en cuanto salga de esto.

—¿Verás al abuelo antes de irte? —ella negó—. Supongo que no hay manera de convencerte.

—No quiero escucharle recriminarme de nuevo por todo lo que pasó.

—Entiendo —susurró—. Tengo que irme —ella asintió—. No dudes en llamarme si algo pasa.

—Lo haré.

—Por cierto —se detuvo en la puerta y sacó su teléfono móvil. Buscó algo marcando opciones de la pantalla táctil y se acercó a Hinata de nuevo—. Es Hanabi —indicó señalándole el teléfono antes de entregárselo.

—Está hermosa —susurró antes de comenzar a llorar de nuevo—. Cumplirá 15 años pronto.

—¿Puedes enviarla al menos una semana a Tokio? —Tras dudarlo un instante asintió.

—Solo una semana, cuando comiencen las vacaciones decembrinas —ella asintió entusiasmada—. Eres su tía después de todo, no le veo nada de malo que te visite.

—Gracias —respondió en un movimiento de labios sin palabras.

—Te enviaré la fotografía a tu teléfono.

—Te avisaré en cuanto tenga de vuelta mi teléfono.

—Por favor. Adiós.

—Adiós.

Ella quedó recostada en la almohada, sola, llorando con fuerza, al punto de sentir dolor en su pecho, temblando y luchando por calmarse para que al llegar el doctor no notara su depresión repentina.

o

O

o

Las luces estaban apagadas y las miradas de todos se enfocaban en el escenario decorado con árboles, flores, brillo y un tema lleno de fantasía.

El traje negro de Armani le iba bien con aquella corbata naranja de rallas y su melena rubia y alborotada le hacía resaltar entre la multitud.

Sus ojos se enfocaban firmes en la pequeña tarima y sus manos con inquietud tomaban una y otra vez el teléfono que yacía en su gabardina. Volviendo a guardarlo consecutivamente.

Sus ojos intentaban cerrarse a causa del cansancio cada cierto tiempo y a su lado, la menor de sus hijas le observaba intrigada. Él le devolvía una sonrisa, diciéndole que estaba trasnochado y ella sonreía tranquila, enfocando sus ojos en el escenario, a la espera de la aparición de su hermana.

El teléfono móvil llegó una vez más a sus manos y con la pantalla encendida sus ojos se enfocaron en él.

En algún momento una fotografía apareció en la pantalla.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó con curiosidad la espía junto a él.

—No lo sé —respondió rascando su cabeza avergonzado.

—Seguro la bajaste de internet sin darte cuenta —bufó la pequeña, enfocando su atención en la directora que acababa de hacer acto de presencia en medio del escenario.

—Sí… —su rostro se apagó un poco al igual que sus ojos observando la fotografía—. _Se parece tanto _—pensaba con el palpitar a mil.

Cerró la fotografía, silenció el teléfono y se enfoco en el anuncio que daba inicio al recital de invierno.

—Y ahora con ustedes, para dar apertura a este gran evento, tenemos a la coral del instituto, acompañada de la sinfónica nacional.

Un evento sin precedentes que presentaba a los hijos de líderes y celebridades del país en todo su esplendor.

o

O

o

—Sasuke, ¿cómo pudiste llevar a Hinata a casa de Naruto? —el moreno se encogió de hombros.

—Fue un accidente.

—¡Tu trabajo es asegurarte de que ella se enamore de ti, no ir a lanzarla a los brazos de mi hijo! —espetó con fuerza cierta pelirroja.

—Las cosas se dieron de esta manera, pero no me rediré tan fácilmente. Ya me conoces, Kushina, yo siempre obtengo todo lo que quiero —la mujer rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—Más te vale que consigas la manera de alejar a esa mujer de mi hijo tanto como sea posible.

—Lo haré, yo tampoco quiero que ella esté muy cerca de Naruto.

—No podemos arriesgarnos, Sasuke.

—Lo sé, además, Hinata me pertenece.

—¿Sí, y por qué terminaron?

—Es parte de mi estrategia. A Hinata no se le puede presionar. Me asegurare de que ella sola vuelva a buscarme.

—Pues date prisa con eso, idiota.

—Sí, sí, sí —colgó el teléfono y apretó el volante del auto—. Maldita sea…

—Hora de irnos —anunció Ino abriendo la puerta del copiloto—. Ya finiquité todo. Debes presentarte en una semana en la estación de bomberos, debes hacer servicio comunitario 2 semanas en ese lugar para que se te limpie el expediente.

—Como sea —musitó encendiendo el vehiculo.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Una noche en una celda y ya te comportas como un ex presidiario? —se burló Ino con una amplia sonrisa—. No, en serio, ¿te pasa algo?

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Llevamos 2 minutos en el mismo espacio cerrado y no has intentado seducirme —su tono de voz engreído sacó una sonrisa en los labios vecinos.

—Sabes que quiero más que nada meterte en mi cama, pero no me revolcaré contigo en un auto, quiero un hotel, algo elegante. No eres cualquier ramera, ¿o eso te consideras?

—Idiota —bufó enojada.

—Pero si quieres… —detuvo el auto en seco haciendo que la cabeza le rebotara en el asiento—. Podemos hacerlo aquí y ahora.

—Enciende el maldito auto antes que te la corte, pendejo.

—Eso pensé…

o

O

o

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Bueno, me alegra que tantas personas lean con tanta emoción este Fanfic jejeje…_

_De verdad estoy sorprendida y casi con ganas de llorar al ver la cantidad de reviews en relación a mis otras historias... sobre todo porque esta solo tiene 4 capis con este jajaja._

_Gracias a todos! De corazón :*_

_o_

_O_

_o_

_Bueno, acá les dejo sus respuestas:_

_**Memetomori1986: **__Gracias, me alegra que te gusta, eso quiere decir que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo xD_

_**Son Of Time: **__jajaja seeee… quería trolearlos con el título del capítulo xD. Bueno, lo de Naruko, es porque sé que muchos hemos experimentado el bullying en la escuela y quería hacer mensión a eso, sé que muchos se identificaran… Bueno, aquí tienes la otra que tuviste que esperar aún más xD_

_**Kyraa: **__Hola! A mi me gusta que te gustó(? En cuanto a Sasuke… que te digo, es sexy, se lo merece xD… Seguro habrá "Sasu-todas" así que te complaceré XD… Bueno, el NaruIno está más difícil porque soy celosa con Naruto(? jajajaja pero bueno, veré que hacemos(? Besos!_

_**atadalove: **__jajajajajajajajaja… Lo sé! Es que… estaba escribiendo y pensaba: Una puta razón por la que Ino no le entre?! Y pgsjkfbsdkvbk! Es Lesbiana! xDDD… Es que Hinata es la chingona de la historia(? xD Me gusta que te gustara… bueno, ya veremos en el corazón que tal queda xD yo lo leeré y lo sabes xD… Pd5: yo también lo amo jajaja_

_**Joplin97:**__ Hola! Asistencia anotada(? Jajaja. Bueno, me alegra tu comentario y espero seguir complaciéndote jajaja… Gracias por leer y hasta el rato :*_

_**Natsuko Sasaki: **__Continuadooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo jajajaja_

_**Hinata Teikoku DenKare: **__Jajajaja como dije, yo tampoco, fue algo repentino XD Pero me agrada xD._

_**netokastillo: **__Pues sí… trataré de no enfocarme mucho en temas médicos porque de eso no sé mucho jhaja… pero más adelante, cuando entregue cierta info del pasado si le pediré opinión a un amigo que es doctor :P_

_**sango surime: **__Gracias a ti por leer. _

_**metalero-7896: **__Muchas gracias por tu comentario._

_**AnHell: **__Muchas gracias por comentar y por leer. Espero no defraudar tu emoción._

_**Davaru: **__Bueno, acá la tienes. Me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias por leer :*_

_**Anacar: **__Jajajajajaja Yo también quiero verlos celosos… aún falta mucho por mostrar y cada vez se develaran más cosas…_

_**sukihime510: **__Gracias por leer y comentar._

_**alfaro: **__Gracias… ya está xD_

_**Rosihyuuga: **__Me alegra que te guste! Gracias por leer y eso! Estaré esperando esos reviews con ansias :*_

_o_

_O_

_o_

**_Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_**


	5. Fotografía de un recuerdo

_Hola! Acá les traigo un capítulo Cannon para gente Cannon, los no-Cannon están prohibidos(? Jaja_

_De verdad, que emoción por la peli y por todo! _

_Les amo~~ Disfruten la lectura :*_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

**Fotografía de un recuerdo.**

o

O

o

Tenía la mirada fija en la ventana y paseaba una moneda entre sus dedos con agilidad, era su manera de calmar los nervios y la ansiedad.

Dejó caer la moneda sobre el escritorio de su oficina y comenzó a tamborilear con la pluma. Estaba estresado y desahogaba su frustración entre la mesa y el lapicero.

Fijó nuevamente sus ojos en el paisaje citadino que ante él se mostraba, levantó la bocina del teléfono y marcó un número rápidamente. Colgó antes de que comenzara a repicar.

—Déjalo ya, Naruto —pidió una rubia sentada frente a él, con notoria irritación en su rostro.

—No puedo evitarlo —suspiró y apretó su cabeza entre sus manos—. ¡Me duele la cabeza!

—Cálmate, estás muy tenso —pidió bajando un poco el tono de voz—. ¿Te preparo un té?

—¿Por qué no puedo ir? —preguntó sin dar respuesta a la pregunta.

—Porque no es tu problema, Naruto —prácticamente gruñó—. Ya mi padre me dijo que alguien irá por ella.

—Pero…

—Pero nada. Tú tienes trabajo que hacer.

—Hoy es domingo, debería de estar descansando —bufó desviando la mirada hacia el computador.

—Sí, pero debes de pensar rápido que harás con tus hijas, no pueden estar en mi casa y…

—Lo sé —le interrumpió—. Ya le pedí a Naruko que arreglara sus cosas y las de su hermana para irnos hoy al hotel. De verdad lamento mucho haberte molestado.

—No me molesta, pero no entiendo por qué no compras otro departamento y ya, al menos para que vivan ahí temporalmente —dijo la rubia recogiendo unos papeles de la mesa—. Tienes los medios económicos para hacerlo.

—Porque no está bien, Ino —comenzó a firmar los documentos frente a él—. Quiero que entiendan que el dinero no lo da todo en esta vida. Que mejor que tener dinero, es tener buenos amigos que te tiendan una mano cuando la necesites. Solo quiero que no se acostumbren a dejar todo en manos del dinero.

»Cuando era niño, recuerdo que si había un problema se resolvía con un cheque. Mis padres no tenían tiempo para cuidar de mí, así que le daban dinero a alguien para que me cuidara. Cuando crecí, según Kakashi, si me metía en líos solo debían de pagar para que todo quedara olvidado. Siempre fue así, y no es lo que quiero que aprendan mis hijas.

»Cambié de casa tantas veces que no puedo decir que alguna fuera mi hogar, por eso quiero arreglar la casa en la que hemos vivido desde que Haruko nació y que sea el lugar que ellas llamen hogar.

»Cuando el departamento de mis padres se incendió por mi culpa, a mis 8 años, solo sonrieron y compraron uno nuevo. No quiero ser ese tipo de padres que no pone límites. Yo nunca tuve límites e hice cosas horribles, por eso, yo quiero que ellas los conozcan, para que sean mejor que yo.

—Naruto… —se levantó tras meditarlo un poco y tomó su bolsa y su chaqueta—. Iré al hospital a ver como está, ¿te parece?

—¿Por qué…? —ella sonrió.

—Porque es mi manera de limitarte, tú no iras, así que iré yo. Además, no lo negaré, también estoy preocupada.

—Ino… —relajó su rostro y asintió con suavidad.

—Por cierto —se acercó y tomó la billetera del rubio, sacando una de las tarjetas—. Vi una hermosa maleta _Nicole Lee_ en el centro comercial de la esquina, que hacía juego con una bolsa de mano y unos zapatos —Naruto enarcó una ceja—. Me la debes por cuidar de tus hijas —sentenció guiñando un ojo y lanzando un beso al aire—. Bye.

—Tsk —bufó rodando los ojos—. ¿Para qué me busco una mujer si tengo a Ino? —el hombre que acababa de entrar mostró una sonrisa ladina ante aquellas palabras—. Si fuera mi esposa no me haría gastar tanto.

—Es el precio del buen servicio —Respondió el recién llegado a su queja.

—Pensé que no vendrías, Shikamaru —el pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

—Me pediste que viniera y me dio curiosidad el saber ¿por qué después de tantos años?

—Porque necesito que vuelvas a mostrarme todo lo que ocurrió esa vez.

—¿Por qué quieres torturarte con eso?

—Porque lo necesito… —su voz se apagó con las últimas palabras.

—Tsk… —golpeó levemente el escritorio y extendió su mano hacía él—. Vamos, pasaremos por una botella de sake y luego iremos a mi oficina.

—Gracias, muchas gracias, Shikamaru.

—Sí, sí, como sea, vámonos antes de que vuelva Ino.

Las puertas de la oficina se cerraron tras de ellos, y como anunciado había sido, partieron en busca de licor para poder sumergirse en recuerdos del pasado.

o

O

o

Sus ojos se pasaban curiosos y con recelo de un lado de la habitación al otro. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba encerrada entre las pálidas paredes blancas de la habitación de un hospital.

El castaño a su lado golpeteaba el suelo con su pierna lleno de inquietud. Era irritante, estar ahí sentado sin poder decir o hacer nada. Ella le había dado la orden de que callara y él debía de serle obediente como un perro entrenado. A veces realmente odiaba esa capacidad que ella tenía para que las personas le obedecieran. Solo debía mirarle, cruzar esa mirada clara con la suya y de inmediato se rendía a sus pies.

—¿Quedaron claras las indicaciones? —la pelinegra asintió—. Sigo en desacuerdo de que te retires del hospital pero, no puedo retenerte a la fuerza.

—Lo siento, no quiero ser grosera ni nada por el estilo, es solo que, como ya le expliqué, no puedo permanecer demasiado tiempo en este lugar.

—Pero no termino de entender, ¿por qué? —el doctor fijó su seria mirada en los ojos perlados frente a él—. Si no me das una explicación coherente no puedo firmarte el alta.

—¡Déjese de mierdas y firme el papel! —gritó ya irritado el castaño frente a ellos.

—¡Kiba! —exclamó Hinata avergonzada—. Muestra respeto, por favor.

—Lo siento —bufó, tirándose –literalmente- en la silla de acompañante.

—Doctor, ese tema es realmente delicado, usted no se imagina cuanto —suspiró—. Además, no tengo tiempo para instalarme a contarle todo. Necesito irme a Australia pronto.

—No puede viajar así —advirtió y ella asintió calmada.

—No lo haré. Esperaré a que usted me diga que puedo hacerlo. Pero no quiero estar aquí encerrada, saldré de Tokio hasta que pueda viajar a Australia.

—Y la razón por la que se va es…

Lo pensó un instante antes de responder.

―Usted, ¿realmente no me recuerda?

―¿Te conozco acaso? ―preguntó confundido.

―No me recuerdas… ―desvió la mirada―. Es raro que no me recuerde, porque fue usted quien atendió a Naruto en aquella ocación —los ojos azules frente a ella se dilataron.

—¡Hinata! —le gritó como reclamo Kiba.

—No, Kiba, está bien ―se mordió los labios y continuó hablando―. Tal vez el nombre de _«Naida»._

—¿En verdad eres tú? —ella asintió.

—Compruébelo usted mismo —él se acercó y le levantó el cabello, mostrando un tatuaje con la forma de una mariposa negra justo debajo de las raíces capilares.

—Pero, es imposible, yo mismo…

—Todo fue una farsa.

—¿Él lo sabe…?

—No —negó en el acto—. Él no lo sabe y no lo puede saber. Necesito que lo mantenga en secreto.

—Pero, ¡Naida!

—¡No me llame así! —gritó afilando sus ojos—. Esa persona está muerta, ¡y los muertos no vuelven de sus malditas tumbas! —una punzada de dolor le recorrió la espalda y cerró los ojos, apretando la mandíbula—. Solo deje que me valla.

—Está bien… —firmó el documento en sus manos y se lo entregó al castaño—. Tú cuídate y yo mantendré la boca cerrada.

—Se lo agradezco —dijo ella asintiendo levemente.

—Es hora de irnos —anunció Kiba sacudiendo una silla de ruedas.

—No, Kiba, no me iré contigo.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó rabioso.

—Lo siento. Te pedí que vinieras porque no tenía nadie más a quien pedirle que trajera algo de equipaje para mí. Además, tendrás que hacerte cargo de todo mientras que no estoy.

—Pero, Hinata.

—Pero nada, necesito que hagas esto por mí.

—¿Te vendrá a buscar esa persona, verdad? —ella asintió.

—Es mejor así.

—¿Por qué? —Hinata esquivó la mirada irritada del castaño—. Eres una cobarde —musitó con los puños apretados y abrió la puerta de un golpe.

—Espero que te mejores pronto —dijo el doctor, observando fijamente aquellos ojos desolados frente a él—. Con su permiso.

Su mirada se fijó en la puerta, en cualquier momento aquella persona entraría por la puerta y se la llevaría. Era mejor así.

Debía desaparecer como lo había hecho antes y por más difícil que fuera, por más dolor que sintiera, lo haría, y lo haría las veces que fuesen necesarias.

o

O

o

El olor a antiséptico invadía los pasillos del hospital, los murmullos entre las conversaciones rebotaban en las paredes, colándose sigilosamente en sus oídos.

Recorría los pasillos a paso presuroso, con su bolsa de mano colgando a mitad del brazo y sus tacones tamborileando en el suelo.

—_Esto está lleno de tanta gente enferma —_pensó para sí misma, esquivando con cuidado a las personas que pasaban demasiado cerca.

—¿Ino, qué haces aquí? —preguntó un hombre apoyándose en su hombro.

—¿Tú? —los ojos azules de la rubia se iluminaron ante la presencia de aquellos grises, colgándose de su cuello en el acto—. ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! —gritó, ganándose un mandato para callar de parte de los presentes—. Lo siento —susurró avergonzada.

—A mí también me alegra verte, pero deberías de soltarme, estamos llamando demasiado la atención —susurró a su oído, empujándola.

—Lo siento, es que realmente me parece mentira que estás de pie frente a mí —sus ojos se cristalizaron.

—Ya, ni se te ocurra llorar —le advirtió golpeando suavemente su frente—.

Ambos caminaron a paso calmado en la dirección que llevaba la rubia inicialmente. Conversaban de trivialidades mientras que los pasillos se volvían más desolados, hasta llegar al área de hospitalización, que, por obvias razones, permanecía en silencio afuera de las puertas blancas enumeradas.

—Entonces, ¿estás trabajando como secretaria de Uzumaki Naruto? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Sí, al final, acepté trabajar con él y nos ha ido muy bien juntos, la compañía va en ascenso y soy su mano derecha, además, tenemos una bonita amistad.

—Me alegro mucho, Ino —su sonrisa solo se comparaba en belleza con la de sus ojos.

—Y… ¿qué hay de ti? Hace años no te veía aquí en Tokio —preguntó deteniendo sus pasos frente a una de las puertas.

—He venido a Tokio, pero no había podido comunicarme contigo, además, ahora estás muy ocupada, obviamente no ibas a tener demasiado tiempo para hablar con un viejo amigo.

—No digas eso, Toneri —el peliplata sonrió—. Simplemente no querías hablarme y ya, te conozco, a mí no puedes engañarme.

—En realidad, no solo contigo, no quería hablar con nadie —suspiró—. Han sido un par de años difíciles.

—Lo sé —desvió la mirada y el silencio tocó las puertas.

—Ino —habló él tras un par de segundos—. ¿Qué haces en el hospital?

—Vine a ver a alguien —respondió con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

—¿Sí? Yo también —ambos se miraron y luego la puerta.

—Vengo a ver a Hinata —dijeron al unísono.

La puerta se abrió y cerró de golpe, mostrando ante ellos la silueta de un irritado castaño.

Observó a ambos de pies a cabeza, hasta encontrar sus ojos directamente con los del hombre frente a él.

Apretó los puños y se acercó, sujetándole el cuello de la camisa con fuerza.

—Ten cuidado con lo que haces.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —preguntó Toneri.

—Te lo estoy advirtiendo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó curiosa y preocupada la rubia frente a ellos.

—No es nada importante —dijo Toneri soltándose del agarre y fijando sus ojos grises en los marrones—. Una vieja rencilla de niños. No se puede evitar.

—Adiós —Toneri sacudió la mano al verlo partir—. Entonces, ¿me acompañas, Ino? Después de todo veremos a la misma persona, ¿o no?

—S-sí —dudó por un instante pero tomó la mano que le ofrecían—. _¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?_

La puerta se abrió y ambos la atravesaron, encontrándose de frente a Inoichi, quien estaba a punto de retirarse.

—Hola, papi —saludó Ino.

—Hola, hija —respondió él, marcando un beso en su frente—. ¿Me acompañas un instante afuera, por favor? —la rubia asintió y se retiraron.

—Hinata —habló Toneri y la pelinegra asintió—. ¿Cómo te sientes, querida?

—Mejor —respondió calmada.

—Estoy honrado de que hallas aceptado que viniera a buscarte —se acercó, hasta sentarse al borde de la cama y tomar su mano—. Te he extrañado mucho los últimos meses.

—¿Podemos irnos? —dijo cortante y el rostro de Toneri cambió por uno serio.

—¿Podrías ser un poco más… cómo decirlo… amable, tal vez? ―Hinata desvió la mirada y él le apretó la muñeca halandola―. Mírame cuando te hablo ―le exigió tomándole el mentón.

―Toneri, estoy cansada ―se excusó.

―Yo también, estaba cansado cuando hablamos, aún así me vine de inmediato a Tokio solo para estar contigo.

―Me estás lastimando ―se quejó tomando la mano con que le sujetaba el mentón.

―¿Le dijiste a Naruto quien eres? ―ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza―. ¡Hablame! ―espetó y ella apretó los ojos―. Odio cuando te quedas callada de esa manera, y lo haces cada vez que Uzumaki Naruto entra en el tema.

―¡Entonces no lo nombres, si tanto te molesta, deja de hablar de él! ―hubo silencio―. Él no tiene idea.

―Hinata, perdóname, por favor ―bajó la voz y la rodeó con sus brazos con delicadeza―. Solo, no puedo evitar sentir celos, porque sé que él te sigue importando.

―Eso no es cierto… Naruto y yo no tenemos nada que ver el uno con el otro ―mantuvo la mirada firme―. El pasado nunca regresa, deberías de saberlo.

―Hinata, solo quiero que seas feliz, y mereces más, y yo puedo darte más ―acercó con sigilo su rostro al de ella―. Estoy feliz de que aceptes venir a Australia conmigo.

―Toneri…

―Hinata, te lo he dicho antes, solo me interesa verte feliz, y estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para verte feliz.

―Toneri, en serio, lo hemos hablado antes, yo…

―Por favor, no he venido con las manos vacías ―besó la comisura de los labios de Hinata y se levantó―. Neji ha enviado a Hanabi conmigo.

―Pero… él dijo que…

―Le llamé, para decirle que vendría a por ti y que quería traerte a Hanabi. Sé que estás muy encariñada con la pequeña, y me parece lindo.

―No era necesario que lo hicieras, él iba a enviarla y…

―Hinata, por favor, sabes que me gusta pasar tiempo con Hanabi, quiero acercarme a ella tanto como sea posible.

―Es que yo…

―No te preocupes, ya verás que todo va a ir justo cómo lo esperamos.

―Querrás decir, cómo tú lo esperas.

―Sabes que esto lo hago por los dos, por ti.

―No lo sé…

El silencio se apoderó de la sala una vez más y Toneri la levantó en sus brazos, para dejarla sobre la silla de ruedas.

Salieron de la habitación, Hinata sobre la silla con aquella enorme faja que le habían amoldado al cuerpo para que su espalda no peligrara durante la recuperación y el traslado en auto.

―¿Dónde está Hanabi? ―preguntó con ligera preocupación.

―Nos espera en el auto.

―Gracias… por traerla antes.

―No me des las gracias, ya te lo dije, si me aceptas en tu vida, tendrás todo lo que quieras cuando lo quieras.

―Sí…

Los pasillos incoloros fueron espaciándose hasta llegar a la recepción y finalmente al estacionamiento.

Un auto negro, algo llamativo y largo les esperaba con un chofer junto a él. Las puertas traseras fueron abiertas y con ayuda de ambos hombres Hinata se sentó en el alargado y acolchado sofá.

Una adolescente le sonrió desde un lado del asiento, era castaña y tenía su mismo color platinado en los ojos.

Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo antes de que la castaña comenzara a relatar lo vivido desde la última vez que se habían visto.

―Ya lo sabes, Hinata ―susurró Toneri a su oído cuando la pequeña se distrajo hablando por teléfono―. Todo lo que quieras lo puedes tener, solo mientras estés junto a mí.

o

O

o

El olor a cigarrillo inundaba la oficina de aquel hombre. Un rubio nervioso y ansioso le miraba inquieto desde su silla. Solo podía observar en detalle como el pelinegro sacaba una gran cantidad de carpetas del fondo de un archivo.

Eran carpetas amarillas, con sellos rojos que indicaban la inscripción _«Archivo Privado»_. Habían una gran cantidad de carpetas iguales, con el mismo color e inscripción. Revisó el nombre impreso en la pestaña y fue seleccionando las que procuraba en aquel momento. Eran 5 en total.

—Estas son, Naruto —dijo tras un bostezo sentándose frente al invitado—. ¿Estás seguro de querer ver esto?

—No —respondió en el acto, posando una de sus manos sobre el papel amarillo, ya envejecido por el tiempo y el polvo.

—Naruto, algún día tienes que enfrentar lo que pasó —aseguró, abriendo la primera carpeta y mostrando en la primera hoja un acta de defunción—. Hasta que no lo enfrentes no podrás dejarlo ir.

—Es que… —llevó una mano despacio al bolsillo de su saco—. No quiero ver el después —tomó una fotografía vieja y algo maltratada—. Prefiero quedarme con esta imagen —aseguró entregándosela a Shikamaru

—¿De dónde sacaste esta foto? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—Cuando volví a casa la encontré en mi habitación, guardada en una alcancía bajo llave. Fue raro encontrarla ahí pero, desde entonces la guardé.

—Era una chica muy hermosa.

—No merecía morir como lo hizo —sus ojos se cristalizaron y tomó la carpeta, arrugando con ira el acta de defunción—. ¡Tenía 16 años!

—Nadie, Naruto, hubiese querido que eso ocurriera —abrió la segunda carpeta y dejó ver la fotografía de una mujer de aproximadamente 25 años en la puerta de un edificio—. Yo creo que nos engañaron.

—¿Qué…? —no alcanzaba a verse correctamente la persona en la fotografía, solo se veía un cabello negro azulado, y daba la espalda a la cámara.

—Desde que me lo pediste, recolecté tanta información como me fue posible sobre ese caso, sobre el accidente, sobre aquel día, los involucrados, sobre ella, pero, hace poco, encontré entre algunas fotografías viejas de Temari a esta mujer entrando a ese edificio, tal vez… solo tal vez…

—¿Crees que sea ella?

—Es imposible, es imposible que siga con vida —dijo con seguridad, desanimando al rubio—. Sin embargo, tengo mis dudas. Muchas cosas no encajan.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó devolviendo el acta maltratada a su lugar.

—¿Sabes por qué tengo tantas carpetas sobre tu caso? —el rubio negó confundido—. Porque mucha información tiene 2 fuentes, 2 versiones, en otras palabras, tengo 5 historias diferentes de tu vida, y algo me dice que las 5 son falsas.

—Pero, es imposible, una de ellas coincide con lo que mi difunta esposa y Sasuke me dijeron, tú me dijiste que era lo más cercano a la realidad.

—Sí, lo hice, sin embargo, es muy extraño. Porque si esa fuese cierta, ¿de dónde han venido las otras?

—Estoy más confundido que antes —se quejó sujetándose la cabeza.

—En serio, Naruto, ¿por qué no tomas en serio mi propuesta de ese tratamiento? Podría devolverte la memoria.

—O matarme en el proceso.

—Me dieron una buena garantía de que funciona.

—Pero yo necesito continuar con la única garantía que me sirve, y es el estar seguro de que estoy aquí para mis hijas.

El silencio hablaba para ellos en aquel momento tan tenso. Tomó las carpetas y las arrojó en un maletín con cierto recelo.

—Lo revisaré, todo, pero cuando esté a solas. Necesito pensar con calma las cosas.

El pelinegro asintió y Naruto llevó la mano al bolsillo.

_48 llamadas perdidas… La Bruja._

—Mierda —bufó. Devolvió la llamada.

—_¡¿Naruto?! —_escuchó aquella chillona voz del otro lado—. _¡¿Dónde diablos estás metido? Tengo un buen rato intentando hablarte!_

—Lo siento, Ino, estaba ocupado con Shikamaru.

—_¿Estás con ese idiota? —_musitó—. _Cómo sea… Deja lo que sea que estés haciendo, ya está listo todo, ahora mismo estoy con las niñas en el lugar donde van a vivir hasta que restauren la mansión._

—¿En serio? —preguntó con gran sorpresa—. ¿Dónde, Ino?

—_No puedo decirte por teléfono. _

—Oye pero…

—_Te recogeré a las 5, aún tengo un par de cosas que organizar antes de ir por ti. _

—Entiendo, pero dime, ¿cómo…?

—_Por favor, no olvide llamar a su madre a las 4, hoy llega junto a su padre América. Cuídese, adiós._

—Aguarda, ¡Ino! —ya había colgado.

—¿Qué ocurre, qué te dijo? —preguntó el Nara tras dar un jalón a su cigarrillo.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó ignorando la pregunta anterior.

—No sé, alrededor de las 3, ¿por qué?

—Tengo que irme —agarró con fuerza el maletín y tomó la fotografía del escritorio para devolverla a su saco—. Te llamaré luego y te traeré todo, lo prometo, pero ahora tengo algo importante que hacer.

—Sí, tranquilo —lanzó la colilla al bote de basura y se recostó cómodamente en su asiento—. Llamaré a Sai, él debe saber algo… pero primero, debo encontrar su número telefónico.

o

O

o

Corría a gran velocidad por los pasillos blancos e incoloros del lugar. Subió un par de escaleras, esquivando personas, camillas y demás. El número de habitación estuvo frente a él, y tras apaciguar dudas abrió la puerta de un tirón.

—No está… —susurró al viento al encontrar la habitación completamente vacía.

—Se fue esta mañana —dijo una voz tras de él, haciéndolo darse vuelta.

—Doctor…

—Alguien vino por ella temprano, Ino había venido a verla pero al final ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hablarle.

—Ya veo… por eso no me dejaba hablar cuando llamé —se sentó al borde de la cama y apretó el móvil entre sus manos—. Usted… ¿no sabe dónde la llevaron?

—¿Por qué quieres saber? —preguntó—. ¿Qué te hace sentir interés por esa persona?

—No tengo la menor idea —respondió en el acto—. Pero realmente quiero volver a verla, de hecho, por loco que suene, necesito volver a ver a esa mujer.

—El destino actúa a su manera y en contra de todos nosotros.

—¿De qué habla? —preguntó el rubio confundido.

—De nada, no tengo información que pueda servirte, es mejor que dejes las cosas como están, Naruto. Creo que le estás dando demasiada importancia.

—Sí… es cierto —levantó el teléfono y rascó nervioso su cabeza—. ¿Le importaría dejarme solo un instante? Tengo que llamar a mi madre.

—Claro, toma tu tiempo.

El rubio de larga cabellera cruzó la puerta dejando solo a aquel que no despegaba sus ojos del móvil. Marcó un par de veces, y tras esperar, al fin recibió respuesta del otro lado del auricular.

—_¿Qué pasa?_ —era un típico saludo de confianza.

—Sasuke, necesito un favor, es de vida o muerte.

—_¿A quién tenemos que matar? —_preguntó sonriendo.

—¡A nadie, idiota! —respiró hondo—. ¿Me puedes conseguir el número de la niñera?

—_¿De qué niñera? _—la sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro.

—Tu amiga, la mujer que iba a cuidar a mis hijas, la del accidente, del incendio, ¿la recuerdas? —Sasuke no respondía—. Su nombre era Hinata, ¿no?

—_Sí, es Hinata, y… ¿para qué lo quieres?_

—Nada en especial, solo, quiero saber si estaría interesada en tomar el empleo como niñera de Naruko y Haruko.

—_¿Me estás jodiendo, verdad? —_preguntó luchando por encubrir su enojo—. _¿Vas a dejar a tus dos «preciadas» hijas en manos de una desconocida?_

—Parece buena persona.

—_Lo siento, no cuentes conmigo, no te conseguiré nada que esté relacionado con ella. _

—Pero, Sasuke…

—_Mi avión está por despegar, adiós._

Enmarcó los auriculares en sus oídos, encendió el reproductor y apagó el teléfono. Rechinaba los dientes de la ira y tronó sus dedos buscando calmarse de alguna manera.

—_De ninguna manera —_pensaba—._ De ninguna manera pienso permitir que vuelvas a quitarme a Hinata, Naruto. Esta vez, tú tienes las de perder —_dio un último vistazo al imponente Tokio desde la ventanilla y bajó la persiana—. _Volveré a Tokio cuanto antes, no permitiré que vuelvas a tomar lo que es mio._

o

O

o

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Hola gente hermosa, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado… Sé que me he tardado bastante en publicar, pero es difícil últimamente repartirme entre mi familia, mi trabajo, el amor de mi vida, Mundo FanFiction NaruHina y mi pasión (escribir)._

_Pido disculpas por la tardanza y trataré de publicar la continuación pronto! Besos~~_

_o_

_O_

_o_

_Pensaba dejarles las respuestas, pero lo haré luego, ahora mismo ya me iré a dormir… solo entré para publicar el capi :'( _

_Se los debo mis amores~~_

_Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	6. Nuestro Hogar

_Holas!_

_Aquí yo de nuevo jeje._

_Bueno, como dije antes en mi nueva historia: **¡Cuidado, Uzumaki Naruto es padre! **por la temporada alta de trabajo que comienza mañana, no actualizaré hasta Enero :'( pero serán solo unas 3 semanas sin actualizaciones..._

_Por otro lado, quiero dar las gracias por todos sus reviews! Eso me inspira a continuar!_

_¡Muchas gracias, 'ttebayo! :P_

_Pdata: Este capítulo lo quiero dedicar con cariño a mis amigas y compañeras de trabajo en MFNH: atadalove, tsuki (olvidé tu nickname de nuevo, sorry xD) y la jefa Kathy Kawaiii_

_Las amo nenas y estoy feliz de ser parte del equipo :*_

_Al resto los invito a unirse al grupo: Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina (en Facebook)_

_Ahora sí, disfruten de la lectura :*_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: **

**Nuestro Hogar.**

o

O

o

_Marzo, las flores brillaban con la luz del sol y las aves cantaban en los arboles. El paisaje más hermoso que hubieran imaginado se exhibía con claridad ante ellos._

—_Estaré por siempre a tu lado, ¡'ttebayo! —sus brazos eran fuertes y cálidos, al menos así los sentía cuando él la abrazaba. _

—_Yo también, Naruto-kun…_

—¡Despierta! —abrió los ojos asustada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó a su sobrina, que solo rodó los ojos y le entregó el teléfono móvil.

—Dije que estabas descansando, pero esta mujer insiste en hablar contigo —le entregó el aparato y se retiró de la habitación.

—¿Hola? —preguntó intrigada.

—_¡¿Hinata?! —_Escuchó del otro lado y retiró un poco el teléfono de su oído.

—S-sí.

—_¡Al fin contestas! —_escuchó un tendido suspiro—. _¿Cómo estás? Habla Ino, la asistente de Uzumaki Naruto —_Hinata colgó antes de siquiera escuchar el nombre completo.

—No puede ser —el teléfono volvió a sonar.

—_¿Por qué colgaste? —_escuchó al contestar nuevamente—. _Voy llegando a tu departamento, necesito hablar contigo. Es urgente._

—¿Me darías un adelanto, por favor? —le rogó prácticamente.

—_Lo siento, prefiero que nos sentemos a conversarlo de frente._

—Entiendo. Esperaré por ti entonces —respondió calmada antes de colgar—. _No ha de ser nada grave —_se decía a sí misma para calmarse—. De seguro es para saber cómo estoy, él ha de haberla enviado sintiéndose responsable.

—Parece que aún no pierdes esa vieja manía de hablar sola —sus ojos se posaron en la castaña que había vuelto a la habitación—. Te extrañé mucho.

—Yo también —susurró abriendo sus brazos, sentada sobre la cama y recostada al espaldar.

—Nunca habías pasado tanto tiempo sin verme, pensé que ya no querías saber nada de mí —se acurrucó entre los brazos que se abrían para ella como una niña pequeña.

—No digas eso, sabes que si fuese por mí no te dejaría ni un minuto sola —besó su frente con cariño—. Sin embargo, ya sabes que no puedo ir a casa de nuestra familia y es allí donde Neji te tiene viviendo.

—¡Pero no es justo! —se quejó—. Yo no quiero vivir con el abuelo, ni con Neji-otousan, yo quiero vivir contigo, porque tú eres mi mamá.

—Hanabi…

—Es que no me parece justo, no lo entiendo, si mi mamá eres tú, ¿por qué tengo que vivir con Neji y con Tenten? Yo los quiero porque ellos me criaron y me han cuidado como si realmente fuese su hija pero… yo quiero estar contigo.

—Hanabi —tomó el rostro de la adolescente acunándolo—. Es mejor, por ahora que estés con ellos y no conmigo. Yo también deseo tenerte a mi lado, más que ninguna otra cosa. Eres mi tesoro, pero, debemos ser pacientes, ¿está bien?

—Sí…¡Pero en cuanto sea mayor de edad me vendré a vivir contigo! —exclamó con fuerza, levantándose de golpe de la cama—. Este es mi hogar, es nuestro hogar, porque, tú me lo dijiste, que este departamento es de mi verdadero papá.

—No puede ser… —susurró.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó la castaña.

—Nada, que aún no comemos nada y ya es tarde.

—Tranquila, cocinaré algo rápido para que no tengas que dejar la cama —el timbre de la puerta sonó—. Iré a ver quién es.

—Está bien.

Hinata se quedó sentada en su lugar, manteniendo la posición recomendada por el médico y dejó que un largo suspiro saliera de sus labios. Estaba intrigada y asustada. No sabía para qué quería verla Ino pero no tenía un buen presentimiento al respecto. Además, a eso se le podía sumar lo que su hija le acababa de recordar.

Tomó el té que Hanabi había dejado temprano en su mesa de noche. Ya estaba frio.

Lo revolvió un poco y lo tomó sin darle importancia a la temperatura en que estaba. Cerró sus ojos y recargó la cabeza en la almohada. Contó hasta 10.

—¡Hinata! —escuchó el grito de Naruko al entrar a la habitación.

—Hola, Naruko-chan —saludó con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Haruko subiéndose a la cama y sentándose a su lado.

—Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

—Pero estás en cama. Uno no se queda en cama cuando está bien —dijo la pequeña frunciendo sus labios.

—Haruko —tomó su rostro—. Cuando uno sufre un accidente, aunque esté bien de salud, debe permanecer un tiempo en cama para asegurarse que no haya un daño mayor.

—Entonces… ¿solo estás en cama por precaución? —Hinata asintió a la pregunta de la mayor de las hermanas—. Gracias a Dios… —se acercó y la abrazó—.Estaba muy preocupada.

—Tranquila, estoy bien.

—Niñas, por favor dejen a Hinata un momento a solas conmigo, tenemos cosas de que hablar.

—¿Eres tú quien llamó? —preguntó la castaña asomándose a la habitación.

—¿Tú eres Hanabi? —la joven asintió—. Mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino, un placer conocerte.

—Hyuga Hanabi —respondió reverenciando en señal de saludo.

—Hanabi, ¿podrías atender un momento a Naruko y Haruko mientras tu tía y yo hablamos? —la castaña asintió y las dos rubias le siguieron al recibidor.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó directamente Hinata al verla cerrar la puerta.

—Naruto y las niñas se quedarán aquí mientras remodelan la casa.

—¿Disculpa? —sus ojos se explayaron de la sorpresa—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Conseguí una copia del documento, sé que este departamento es de Naruto.

—Eso no…

—¿Lo vas a negar? —Hinata mordió su labio inferior—. No sé cómo ocurrieron las cosas, y no te voy a preguntar porque sé que no me lo dirás, pero, estoy de tu lado, aunque ahora no me creas.

—Ino, esto está más allá de lo que tú imaginas…

—¡No, tú lo estás complicando! —resopló y lanzó su fleco hacía atrás—. Este es el trato; la casa estará lista en 3 meses como máximo, para esa fecha me encargaré de que tu vida vuelva a la normalidad… bueno, si es que vivir escondida en tantas mentiras lo consideras normal.

—Ino, tú no tienes la menor idea de lo que estás diciendo, tú crees que todo esto ha sido mi elección y estás equivocada. Yo no…

—No es una opción, Hinata. Te lo aclararé, cuando digo que estoy de tu lado, me refiero a que tu viaje a Australia no se podrá realizar hasta dentro de 4 meses, me refiero a que guardaré tu secreto si colaboras conmigo y me refiero a que tu enemigo también es el mío.

—¿De qué enemigo estás hablando?

—Del que arruinó tu vida.

—Mi vida la arruinó mi abuelo, y no creo que siquiera sepa quién eres.

—Ha, sí, claro, eso es lo que tú crees, o mejor dicho, te han hecho creer.

—En serio, Ino, no te involucres en esto, por favor.

—Lo siento, cariño, ya lo hice, de hecho me involucro en cada cosa que tenga que ver con Naruto.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto? —se arrepintió de haber pensado alguna probable teoría—. ¿Naruto y tú…?

—No digas tonterías —rodó los ojos—. No tengo tan mal gusto como tú.

—Eso fue cruel…

—Hinata, lo digo en serio, nunca debiste darte por vencida, aún no debes hacerlo, si le dijeras que eres Naida, entonces yo estoy segura de que…

—No vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre, por favor —desvió la mirada a un costado de la habitación—. Naida está muerta, ¿acaso obviaste ese detalle cuando investigaste a fondo el pasado de tu jefe? Tuvo un accidente de auto en el que su joven prometida falleció.

—Hinata…

—Fue conocida en todo el país la noticia, de hecho en todo el mundo, fue impactante, y el funeral fue hermoso, muy emotivo, yo estuve allí. Si estoy en lo correcto, él faltó porque estaba aún inconsciente, tal vez por eso no lo recuerda bien.

—¿Sabes qué?, no vine a discutir contigo, así que ignoraré tu ironía.

—En ese caso, yo ignoraré que intentas meterte en un asunto que no te compete.

—No te pareces en nada a la persona que me describieron.

—Eso es porque yo no soy la persona de la que te hablaron.

—¡Bien, cómo quieras! —se cruzó de brazos—. Ya traje el equipaje de las niñas y Naruto, vendré a traerlo en un rato a él.

—Bien, no me afecta en lo más mínimo.

—¿Y por qué tus piernas tiemblan bajo las mantas? —enarcó una ceja y exhibió una ladina sonrisa triunfante al ver a Hinata sonrojada—. Deberías ir organizando las habitaciones, este departamento es pequeño, deberías desocupar la habitación que queda junto a esta.

—Largo —susurró Hinata sin mirarle a la cara.

—Mejórate —dijo antes de salir sacudiendo su mano—. ¡Niñas, me voy! —exclamó al llegar donde estaban las 3 jóvenes tomando té.

—¡Ino, tienes que probar este té, está delicioso! —Harukó se levantó del suelo y corrió en dirección a Ino, aferrándose a su pierna—. ¡Hanabi-chan lo hizo!

—¿En serio? —tomó una taza que la rubia mayor le ofrecía—. Tenemos que probarlo entonces.

—Espero le guste —dijo con timidez la castaña, sin levantarse de su lugar.

—Es increíble —susurró Ino sin quitarle la mirada de encima—. ¿Tienes 14, cierto?

—Sí —respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Lo imaginé —sonrió y tras beber la taza besó la frente de las tres niñas—. Iré a traer a su padre, se quedarán a vivir aquí hasta que la casa esté lista, ¿entendido?

—¡¿De verdad?! —preguntaron en un grito ambas rubias.

—¿Nos quedaremos aquí con Hinata, y papá también? —preguntó Naruko dejándose caer al suelo.

—¿Se quedarán aquí? —esta vez fue Hanabi quien intervino en la conversación.

—Sí, lamento si se te hace incomodo, será por poco tiempo.

—No importa —respondió en el acto—. Solo estaré aquí un par de semanas.

—¿No vives aquí?

—No, vivo con mis padres, fuera de la ciudad.

—Ya veo… —la habitación quedó en silencio.

—Bien, pueden despedirse con calma, yo iré a preparar la cena, Hinata no puede cocinar, así que yo prepararé la cena. Ha sido un placer —reverenció—. Hasta luego —se retiró de la estancia.

—Naruko, Haruko —susurró Ino acercándose a las niñas—. Yo ya hice lo más difícil, que era meterlas a ustedes y a su papá aquí, ahora dejo el resto en sus manos.

—¿Crees que lo logremos? —preguntó la mayor.

—¡Claro! Su padre es un idiota, pero no es ciego y Hinata es muy linda, y algo me dice que ella no podrá resistirse demasiado a su padre.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó la rubia menor.

—Intuición femenina —respondió guiñando un ojo—. Cuídense mucho, en una hora más o menos traeré a su padre —agitó su mano y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

o

O

o

En la habitación del hospital…

—¿Hola, mamá? —al fin le contestaban el teléfono.

—_¡Naruto, al fin me llamas 'ttebane! —_escuchó el grito de su madre del otro lado.

—Lo siento, han sido un par de días ajetreados, ¿ya llegaste de Maui?

—_Hace 20 minutos aterrizamos en Japón, ya estamos en casa. ¿Dónde están las niñas, estás bien?_

—Sí, todo está bien mamá —suspiró—. Dale mis saludos a papá, debo llamar a alguien, en cuanto pueda te vuelvo a llamar.

—_¿Vas a colgar, y las niñas?_

—Mañana las llevaré a tu casa si quieres, pero por ahora, debo irme —sin decir más colgó el teléfono—. Maldita sea… —susurró dejando caer el teléfono en la cama—. Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso —sacó la fotografía del saco y se quedó observándola—. ¿De verdad…? ¿De verdad desapareciste de este mundo por mi culpa? ¿Cómo pude haber destruido lo que más me importaba?

—La vida suele ser injusta —escuchó una voz familiar a su espalda.

—¿Neji? —el castaño se sentó en una silla frente a él—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tenía que traer unos papeles pendientes del seguro, ¿y tú?

—Quería saber cómo estaba —cubrió la fotografía y la guardó—. Estaba algo preocupado y pensé que aún seguía aquí.

—Yo escuché decir lo mismo —se levantó—. Es agradable, quería despedirme.

—Sí…

—Bueno, Naruto, un placer verte —extendió su mano y tomó la del rubio—. Mantendré a Ino al tanto de la construcción.

—Gracias… Nos veremos luego —el castaño agitó su mano y caminó hacia la puerta—. ¡Neji, espera!

—¿Qué pasa?

—Lo siento —susurró bajando la mirada sus pies—. ¡Lo siento mucho, 'ttebayo!

—No te preocupes por eso, fue hace mucho tiempo Naruto.

—Aún así, lo siento.

o

O

o

_Aquel lugar era agradable, a él le agradaba, aunque era solo un viejo salón de baile, aburrido y desolado en gran parte del año. _

_Estaba lleno de luz, flores y bonitas decoraciones. Era cálido y agradable y solo unas pocas personas estaban sentadas en las gradas bancas improvisadas con cajas de madera._

_Una joven rubia de ojos verdes, vistiendo un traje negro estaba de pie al centro y al fondo de la sala. Un libro residía sobre sus manos y frente a ella, en una pequeña mesa de té, algunos papeles._

_De pie frente a la mesa, mirando hacia el pasillo y con la mano extendida se encontraba un hombre. Era joven, y lo único que brillaba más que su rubio cabello eran sus ojos; azules como el cielo. El hermoso traje color champagne que le ajustaba al cuerpo y su corbata anaranjada, combinados con tenis le hacían lucir relajado._

_Sonreía, sonreía idiotizada mientras sus mejillas sonrojadas le acompañaban por el pasillo improvisado, haciendo que los presentes se levantaran de sus asientos._

_Sus manos temblaban sosteniendo el buqué y luchaba por no enredarse con los pequeños tacones, eran bajos, pero los nervios no ayudaban demasiado. El escote del vestido resaltaba su busto y una cinta con un gran lazo ajustaban su cintura, dejando el resto de la tela blanca caer, corto al frente y con una cola colgando en V en la parte trasera, recubierto con tul más largo. Fue lo más cercano a un vestido de novia que consiguió en su armario aquel día._

_Aquella mano estirada tomó una de las suyas y de nuevo estaba rodeada por aquellos cálidos brazos. Se sentía feliz._

_Sintió un beso sobre su frente y la mujer rubia comenzó a hablar._

_Firmaron los papeles y aquel caballero de pulcro traje le besó._

_Se escuchaban los aplausos y la algarabía que envolvió de pronto el lugar. _

_No eran muchos los presentes, pero era sincera la felicidad que sentían._

—_Ahora sí, jamás, nadie nos podrá separar._

—_¿De verdad? —preguntó ella aferrada a su espalda._

—_¡Lo juro, 'ttebayo! _

—_¡Hinata! —gritó un hombre al cruzar la puerta del salón._

—¡Hinata, despierta! —insistía la rubia mayor.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó al abrir los ojos.

—En tu casa —dijo la castaña tomando una toalla y secando la frente adulta—. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? Estabas sudando mucho.

—Nos asustaste —dijo la pequeña sujetando su mano.

—Lo siento, no ha sido nada importante —las dos rubias le abrazaron a los costados y Hanabi se metió en el medio—. Gracias…

El timbre retumbó en el departamento.

—¡Llegó papá! —gritaron las dos rubias antes de correr fuera de la cama y de la habitación.

—Mamá —la castaña se acercó a Hinata, susurrándole al oído—. No te preocupes, todo estará bien —se retiró de la habitación.

—¡¿Hinata?! —escuchó ese grito y un estruendoso choque a mitad del pasillo—. ¡Lo siento, 'ttebayo!

—¡¿Eres un niño o qué para andar corriendo sin fijarte por dónde vas?!

—No me hables así, mocosa —se quejó el rubio pellizcándole una mejilla.

—¿Qué ocurre allá afuera? —el rubio se detuvo en el acto y dejó a la castaña quejándose en el suelo.

—¡Hinata! —exclamó con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios—. Ino no me estaba engañando —se acercó y se sentó al borde de la cama, siendo observado detenidamente por las 3 niñas desde la puerta—. ¿Cómo estás?

—B-bien —respondió esquivando su mirada.

—Oi, de verdad lo siento, y a todas estas, ¿puedo llamarte Hinata, no tienes ningún problema con eso? —ella negó—. Qué bien… Ino me contó que estás bien y que no hubo mucho que lamentar del accidente. Aún así estoy muy apenado, 'ttebayo…

—N-no te preocupes —giró su rostro a un lado—. ¿Pu-puedes dejarme sola, por favor?

—¿Ocurre algo malo?

—Na-nada…

—No puede ser… —susurraron las niñas entre sí.

—Naruko, ¿a Hinata le gusta papá? —preguntó la más pequeña.

—Eso creo.

—¿Qué? Claro que no —reviró Hanabi.

—¿Qué no? ¡Pero si fue tan obvia! —le repelió Naruko.

—Eso es imposible, Hnata solo ha amado a una persona en su vida. No puede de la noche a la mañana fijarse en un desconocido —se dio la vuelta sacudiendo su largo cabello y caminó en dirección a la estancia principal.

—¿Tú que sabes? —dijo Naruko tras ella, pasando una mano por su cara luego de haber recibido una bofetada con el cabello castaño—. Hinata es joven aún y papá es guapo.

—¿Te parece guapo, ese hombre? —sonrió con sorna—. Solo lo vez con ojos de amor fraternal, pero es tan guapo como recibir una patada en la ingle.

—¿Ah sí? —los ojos azules de la rubia se afilaron—. Pues con solo verte no quiero ni imaginar el rostro de tu padre.

—¡Pues-¡

—¡Ay, cállense! —intervino Haruko—. Ya están mayorcitas para esas discusiones.

—A mi no me grites, enana —Hanabi le tomó la mejilla, pellizcándola con suavidad. Suspiró—. Vamos, serviré la cena, ¿me ayudan?

—¿Sabes cocinar? —preguntó la mayor.

—Sí, ¿acaso tú no? —Naruko negó—. Si quieres puedo enseñarte.

—¿En serio? —Hanabi asintió.

—Sí, puedo enseñarte durante el tiempo que pasaré aquí.

—Eso sería genial —tomó el brazo de Hanabi y la arrastró a la cocina—. ¡Vamos, quiero ayudarte a preparar la mesa!

—¡Yo también quiero ayudar! —exclamó Hanabi colgándose del otro brazo de la castaña.

—Sí, sí, que escandalosas.

En la habitación…

—¿Hubo alguna complicación? —preguntó preocupado—. ¿Tu cabeza, tu columna están bien?

—S-sí, no ha sido nada grave.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir que no?! —afirmó las manos a los lados de la cama, acercándose a ella—. ¡Yo vi lo que pasó, fue un golpe fuerte!

—Sí, pero el doctor ha dicho que estoy bien, solo necesito un poco de reposo y descanso —puso las manos en los costados de su cintura—. Tengo que usar esta faja clínica un tiempo por prevención, pero estoy bien.

—Es un alivio escuchar eso —ella desvió la mirada en silencio y él se levantó del borde de la cama—. Lo siento mucho —dijo inclinándose, logrando llamar la atención de Hinata.

—¿P-por qué? —preguntó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Por todos los problemas que mis hijas y yo te hemos causado los últimos días —tomó su mano—. Si así lo quieres, puedo irme ahora mismo, solo quería saber que estabas bien, yo… me alegro mucho de que no estés bien.

—No hace falta… que te vayas —sus ojos brillaban por verlo ahí, frente a ella—. Puedes quedarte… el tiempo que quieras…

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó acercándose a ella, rodeándola con sus brazos, ese abrazo que hizo su corazón acelerarse aún más—. Voy a decirle a las niñas que nos quedaremos aquí.

—S-sí —apenas podía respirar—. _Él realmente no recuerda nada… —_las lágrimas querían escapar de sus ojos, pero solo se cubrió con las mantas, dejándose envolver por los recuerdos que atesoraba.

_La primera vez que cruzó las puertas de ese departamento._

_Había llegado con los ojos cubiertos por un pañuelo, un par de cuadras en el auto sin ver a donde iba, solo escuchaba las puertas abrirse y cerrarse y sentía aquellas manos que la guiaban. La sensación del ascensor y la luz que se colaba por el pañuelo con fuerza._

—_¡Llegamos, 'ttebayo! —escuchó que él exclamó y se quitó el pañuelo, subiéndolo sobre su cabeza._

—_¿Qué…? —quedó sin palabras. La vista era hermosa._

_Una ventana panorámica de techo a suelo se abrió ante ella, era medio día y el sol entraba con fuerza, iluminando toda la estancia. Una pequeña pero cómoda sala de estar, una puerta que daba a la cocina y un pasillo._

—_¡Realmente me encanta esta vista! —exclamó con sus dedos sobre el crsital de la ventana—. ¡Ven, tienes que ver el resto, Naida! —tomó su mano nuevamente y la arrastró rumbo al pasillo—. Espero que te guste —susurró a su oído, de pie tras ella frente a una de las habitaciones—. Sé que estás acostumbrada a más, pero ahora mismo es lo máximo que te puedo dar._

—_Naruto… —una de las puertas se abrió. Era una bonita habitación matrimonial. Todo era blanco y lila, decoraciones detalladas y trabajadas._

—_Pensé en todo lo que podría gustarte, quería que fuera suficiente para ti —la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la segunda habitación—. Esta supongo que no la usaremos mucho, pero, podría llegar a ser útil algún día._

—_Naruto…_

—_Espera, aún quedan dos habitaciones, hay una igual a esta, sin nada en especial, pero, la más importante es esta —abrió la puerta junto a la habitación principal._

—_Naruto... esto es… yo…_

_Una habitación teñida en rosa se apareció frente a ellos. Una cama individual parecida a un sofá, una silla mecedora, algunos estantes con peluches y una cuna de madera blanca. Sus manos temblaron tocando las paredes, y por instinto las llevó a su vientre. Hasta ese momento no había entendido la realidad de su situación._

—_Sé que no es mucho, Naida, pero, ahora mismo, si pudiera darte todo lo que acostumbras tener lo haría, pero no puedo, por eso, ten paciencia, te juro que conseguiré una casa el doble de grande de la que vives ahora con tus padres._

—_No importa… —las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y se sentó al borde de la cama—. Naruto-kun… vamos a tener un bebé y… tengo miedo… tengo mucho miedo._

—_Oi, cálmate —se sentó a su lado y la abrazó—. Sabes que estoy contigo, en el momento en que me lo dijiste hablé con Neji y él-_

—_¡¿Qué?! —se levantó alejándose de él—. ¿Qué hiciste qué? Neji se lo va a decir a papá, ¿cómo pudiste hacer eso, Naruto?_

—_Cálmate, por favor —la tomó de los hombros y la rodeó con sus brazos—. No pienso dejarte sola, ni ahora, ni nunca, ¿está bien? Me haré cargo de todo, incluso le dije a mi padre que comenzaría a trabajar, él tiene tiempo diciéndome que lo haga, y ahora tengo la motivación y una razón para hacerlo. _

—_Pero, solo tenemos 15, ¿cómo se supone que criemos un niño? ¡Nosotros somos niños!_

—_¡Hinata! —gritó haciéndola temblar—. Si jugamos a ser adultos para meternos en una cama, nos tocará jugar a ser adultos y hacernos cargo de esto, los dos, y yo cargaré contigo, conmigo y con nuestro hijo, porque es nuestro y no me importa lo que el mundo diga, tengo la posibilidad de hacerlo y lo haré. _

—_Pero…_

—_Neji ya trajo algunas de tus cosas. Él quiere apoyarnos y mis padres también lo están haciendo. Ellos me consiguieron este departamento._

—_¿Neji… tus papás…?_

—_Los papeles… les pedí que los pusieran a nombre de los dos, y lo consiguieron. _

—_Pero… cuando mi papá sepa…_

—_Para ese momento ya estaremos casados, Hinata —suspiró y la llevó hasta el borde de la cama, ella se sentó—. Nos casaremos esta misma tarde, ya Neji se las arregló para conseguir las firmas de tus padres en el permiso, ya sabes, por ser menores de edad, es necesario que nuestros padres estén de acuerdo._

—_Tengo miedo… —susurró enterrando el rostro en su pecho._

—_Todo va a estar bien, te prometo que estaré contigo, Naida, ¡no, Hinata! —tomó sus manos y la miró directamente a los ojos—. Te amo, a ti y a nuestra hija, ¡porque estoy seguro de que será una niña tan hermosa como tú!_

—_Yo también te amo, Naruto-kun —una risa se escapó de sus labios y se aferró a él._

Abrió los ojos y volvió a la realidad.

Estaba sentada en la cama de la misma habitación principal de aquel departamento, 14 años más tarde, con las manos temblándole como la primera vez, con los ojos llorosos como la primera vez, con el corazón arrugado y preocupado como la primera vez y con las mismas dudas que la primera vez.

—¿Te vas a ir? —preguntó al aire debajo de las mantas.

—Si quieres me voy —escuchó una respuesta y descubrió su rostro.

—N-no hablaba contigo —desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Lo sé —se acercó y extendió su mano a ella—. Las niñas prepararon la cena, ¿puedo ayudarte a llegar a la cocina? —ella asintió en silencio y él la levantó en brazos como a una princesa—. Sinceramente, estabas más pesada el día del incendio.

Dejó escapar una carcajada y con cuidado de no golpearla llegó al comedor. La dejó con cuidado sobre la mesa y se acercó a la ventana junto a los muebles. Observó las luces nocturnas brillando en la ciudad, la luna ocultándose a la distancia entre las nubes y posó sus dedos sobre el cristal.

—¿Puedo decirte algo? —ella asintió desde su lugar mientras Hanabi le dejaba el plato frente a ella—. Realmente me encanta esta vista.

—Lo sé —susurró con una tenue sonrisa—. _Siempre te ha gustado…_

o

O

o

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	7. Frustración

_Buenas noches, o más bien madrugadas xD_

_Debo disculparme antes que nada por desaparecerme y llegar ahora con este capítulo tan corto uwu… pero de verdad que he tenido trabajo estos días TwT y las correcciones de los fics para el reto me tienen al borde de la locura ._. jajaja_

_En fin…_

_Espero este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado._

_Mil gracias por tantos hermosos reviews, eso es mejor pago que mi salario(¿ ajajja. Sigan dejando y yo seguiré actualizando :P_

_Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7: **

**Frustración.**

o

O

o

_¿Cómo saber cuando algo está mal? O mejor dicho, ¿cómo saber qué tan malo es? Es una duda que surcó mi mente por tantos días, tantas noches, tantas semanas, meses y años, aún me lo pregunto, sobre todo cuando veo a Hanabi a los ojos, viendo mis propios ojos, en esa firme y decidida actitud que yo jamás tuve a su edad._

_Pero estaba bien, ¿o no? Porque ella se enteró accidentalmente que yo era su madre, y ¿qué importaba eso? Yo seguía y seguiría siendo su tía, su adorada y consentidora tía. Y todo estaba bien así. Pero de pronto, de pronto todo se estaba yendo por el mismísimo caño, mi corazón se estrujaba, se encogía y sentía que podría salirse de mi pecho en cualquier instante y todo por tener que despertar, abrir mis ojos y caminar directo a la cocina para encontrarme con mi hija y quien sin siquiera imaginarlo era su padre, la buena noticia era que ella tampoco conocía esa parte de la historia pero… era difícil, al menos para mí._

_Ya era la tercera mañana en el departamento y aunque el doctor había dicho que debía usar esa estúpida faja unos días más, decidí deshacerme de ella, no podía trabajar usando eso. _

_Tomé de mi armario un vestido holgado, abrí una pequeña maleta y arrojé dentro una de mis camisas blancas con holanes, de las que usaba para ir a la oficina, el saco y la falda alta y tallada que llegaba hasta mis rodillas. Cogí el maletín, con mi laptop y algunas carpetas dentro, recogí mi cabello en un moño alto, me aseguré de coger llevar los lentes de lectura en el bolsillo delantero de la cartera y los de sol sobre la cabeza._

_Caminé a paso calmado pero decidido hacía la puerta del departamento, aún no recuperaba mi auto así que ya había mandado a preparado un taxi para que me esperara en la entrada del edificio. Quité la cerradura y abrí la puerta, lista para irme._

—¿A dónde vas? —_esa voz detuvo mi andar._

—¿Haruko, qué haces despierta? —_pregunté cerrando la puerta tras de mí._

—Papá se fue temprano y no me gusta dormir sola… —_se quedó observando detenidamente mis ropas y señaló los zapatos de vestir que traía_—. Eso no va con ese vestido —_dijo señalando cada prenda_—. No quiero ser molesta pero, ¿no crees qué está mal que dejes a tres niñas solas?

—Lo siento —_respiré hondo—._ Realmente tengo que ir —_solté el maletín sobre el sofá y caminé en dirección a la habitación en que Hanabi y Naruko habían decidido dormir juntas—._ Tendrán que venir conmigo.

—¿A tu trabajo? —_asentí sonriendo y mostró una gran sonrisa._

_Recuerdo que la vi correr en dirección a la habitación que compartía con su padre y yo me recosté a la puerta. Tomé el móvil y llamé al taxista para pedirle que pusiera a andar el taxímetro y me esperara. _

_Recuerdo que entré a despertar a las dos jovencitas que invadían una de las habitaciones de mi departamento. Desde el primer día en que llegaron, tras cocinar juntas y bromear un rato tomaron la decisión de dormir juntas. Por una parte me sentí aliviada de que hubiesen congeniado, pero, por dentro me dolía verlas tan animadas. _

_Una vez escuché a mi madre decir; «La sangre llama». Me preguntaba si eso era cierto porque ellas simplemente, parecía que sabían de toda la vida que eran hermanas, al menos por parte de Naruto. _

_¡Rayos! Mi cabeza iba a estallar. Todo era tan extraño y agotador. Hanabi despertó al instante en que abrí las persianas, se frotó los ojos y se encerró en el baño, pero Naruko, tuve que llamarla unas 5 veces, apagar el aire acondicionado, quitarle las cobijas… me recordó mucho a su propio padre. Ese tipo de cosas solo terminaban deprimiéndome más._

_Al menos 40 minutos después logré salir del edificio con las 3 niñas tras de mí. Me disculpé con el taxista, pero parecía feliz, cobraría sin hacer nada. Nos abrió las puertas y las 3 subieron en la parte de atrás, por lo que me tocó ir al frente, aún con lo que odio subirme adelante con los estúpidos taxistas._

—Se tardó mucho, muñequita —_decía enarcando una ceja y mascando chicle._

—Sí, bueno, tuve que hacer algo antes de salir —_trataba de no mirarlo mucho. Las niñas por suerte iban distraídas, jugando «Mario Party» en su DS, era un juego compartido entre las 3, yo no entendí pero estaban en silencio, enfocadas en lo que hacían. _

—No se preocupe, yo encantado la espero todo lo que quiera —_quise golpearlo al sentir su mano apoyándose en el espaldar de mi asiento—. _Me alegra que me volviera a llamar.

—Era la única tarjeta que tenía —_respondí, intentando ocultar mi irritación—._ ¿Podría darse prisa por favor? —_pedí completamente incomoda._

—Claro, la verdad, suelo ser bastante rápido —_bajó una mano, acercándola a mi asiento, sentí uno de sus dedos rosar mi pierna—._ ¿Le gustaría saber que tan rápido soy?

_Supongo que se percató de que estaba buscando el gas pimiento en mi cartera, pues devolvió las manos al volante y no me dirigió más la palabra. Recordé que una vez Hanabi me dijo que cuando miraba fijamente a las personas, mi mirada se tornaba vacía y tenebrosa._

_Gracias a Dios llegamos pronto al aeropuerto. Me bajé antes de esperar que él lo hiciera, saqué a las niñas del auto, bajo sus miradas curiosas, le arrojé el dinero por la ventana y ni adiós le dije. La verdad, el día del accidente no me había parecido tan mal hombre, incluso fue respetuoso al entregarme la tarjeta._

—Llegamos —_les dije al encontrarnos frente a la puerta que separaba la zona agitada del aeropuerto internacional de Tokio y el área de oficinas. _

_Eran 3 pisos de cubículos, oficinas con vidrios de cristal, algunas pocas cubiertas por ventanas, y en la última planta, al fondo del pasillo una puerta de madera de roble y una amplia pared de cristal con papel ahumado, viéndose completamente negro. _

_Junto a la oficina, en un escritorio de tamaño promedio, un joven castaño, risueño y encantador se levantó al vernos llegar. Era mi joven secretario, un pasante de preparatoria que se había empeñado tanto en hacer bien su trabajo que le había ofrecido un trabajo de medio tiempo como mi secretario._

—Buenos días_ —me saludó con amabilidad._

—Buenos días, ¿podrías llamar a Kiba? Dile que lo esperaré en mi oficina, que es urgente —_pedí estrechando su mano—_. Y por favor, si no es mucha molestia, te encargo a estas tres, dales algo para hacer o muéstrales todo el lugar—_las señalé con el pulgar y él se inclinó como señal de respeto, dándome la respuesta afirmativa que necesitaba._

—Llamaré al señor Kiba —_abrió la puerta de la oficina para que yo entrara—. _Mi nombre es Sarutobi Konohamaru y será un honor llevarlas a realizar un recorrido por el hermoso Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio.

_Me despedí de sus asombradas caras arrojando un beso y me encerré en la oficina. Desde adentro las paredes eran claras como el agua, aún cuando desde afuera no se lograba observar nada._

_Ahora solo debía de esperar por Kiba, definitivamente me quitaría esa estúpida faja._

o

O

o

El aire era cálido, pero agradable, indicativo de que la calefacción estaba funcionando bien. Los vidrios del ventanal tras su asiento dejaban entrar demasiada luz, era abrumador, así que simplemente bajó las persianas y encendió la pequeña lámpara en su escritorio.

Había pasado los últimos tres días dando carreras con Ino de un lado a otro y aún no había podido detenerse a leer los archivos que Shikamaru le había entregado.

Tomó la primera carpeta amarilla, tamaño oficio, cerrada por todos lados con grapas. _«Caso Nº 353, clase 1»_. Tragó grueso y retiró las diferentes grapas que lo retenían. La abrió con cuidado, eran papeles viejos y con las esquinas dobladas en su mayoría.

La primera hoja era un recorte de periódico. _«Fatal accidente estremece a Tokio…» _anunciaba el titular _«la pasada noche del 26 de marzo, un fatal accidente alertó al cuerpo de tránsito terrestre de la ciudad capital. Fue alrededor de las 3:35 a.m. cuando un joven, identificado como Uzumaki Naruto de 15 años, conduciendo en estado de embriagues, volcó su automóvil con permiso de conducción especial sobre el puente Arcoíris. No usaba el cinturón de seguridad y fue arrojado por el parabrisas a causa de ello. Fue trasladado de emergencia al centro hospitalario central, donde se encontrará recluso hasta que esté fuera de peligro…»_

—Yo no… he soñado mil veces con ese accidente —se dijo a si mismo irritado—. Yo no me volqué en el puente Arcoíris, ¡un auto me llegó de frente sobre un elevado! —arrugó la frente y se preparó a seguir leyendo.

_«…Según el informe de los paramédicos que atendieron el escenario, una joven de nombre Hyuuga Naida le acompañaba. De su misma edad, la joven murió desangrada en espera de los paramédicos. Fuentes oficiales afirman que la señorita Hyuuga tenía 7 meses de embarazo, así mismo, aseguran que la autopsia demostró que el feto estaba muerto desde antes del accidente. Los médicos presumen que pudo haber sido descuido por parte de los padres al ser tan jóvenes; "es muy fácil para la juventud de hoy en día tener sexo descontrolado e inseguro. Amigos de las victimas nos dijeron que eran de salir seguido a fiestas, la madre probablemente ingería alcohol y drogas psicotrópicas durante el embarazo, la autopsia demostró que el niño murió por una infección que se estaba produciendo en la placenta gracias al consumo excesivo de alucinógenos, éxtasis y mariguana"…»_

—¡¿Qué mierda es esta?! —exclamó enojado, golpeando el papel contra la mesa. Respiró hondo—. Tengo que leerlo todo.

_«…El padre de la joven, Hyuuga Hiashi, uno de los más famosos y poderosos empresarios de Japón, ha demandado al hospital y al médico encargado de la morgue por difamación e injurias. Sus palabras fueron cuando nuestras oficinas consiguieron entrevistarlo fueron; "Mi hija no era una drogadicta, es cierto que mantenía una relación con el joven Uzumaki, ella estaba embarazada, eso también es verdad, pero ni ella ni su novio consumían drogas. Naida era una joven sana, bien educada y amable, además, se había aferrado a la idea de que tendría un hijo, un laboratorio toxicológico independiente está realizando los estudios correspondiente para esclarecer las dudas al respecto". Antes de finalizar la entrevista, le preguntamos sobre su opinión respecto a que su hija se hubiese embarazado tan joven, a lo que nos respondió con gran desagrado; "Ese muchachito se casó con mi hija al enterarse de su embarazo, solo puedo decir que me alegra que diera la cara, sin embargo, sigo pensando que fue muy precipitado, pero al final es mi hija, y para mí seguirá siendo mi niña aunque ya no esté conmigo". Luego de eso se retiró del edificio sin responder ninguna otra pregunta. Les traeremos más información sobre el caso en cuanto esté disponible»._

No había fotografía del accidente, solo la fotografía identificativa de los 2 jovenes involucrados en el accidente. Tomó la segunda hoja, también de periódico y comenzó a leer.

_«Tokio, 05 de Abril. El diario "EveryDay" de Tokio es cerrado y sus publicaciones son canceladas tras ser demandados por la familia Hyuuga. Lo que muchos describen como "el escándalo del siglo" no ha sido más que la catapulta para mostrar el poder que algunos consorcios empresariales poseen en este país. Tras la publicación del 27 de Marzo sobre el fatídico accidente en que la heredera Hyuuga y su –según el señor Hyuuga– esposo, el diario recibió una demanda millonaria que lo ha llevado a la quiebra inmediata. Así mismo el doctor que realizó la falsa autopsia, en busca de publicidad fue apresado y se le retiró su licencia médica. _

_»El tema ha sido vetado en Tokio y el resto del país, solo se nos ha dado permiso para publicar esta leve información. Se ha descubierto también, al rehacer los exámenes que el niño murió unos minutos después de que su madre lo hiciera. Sobre el joven no se sabe nada. Es un misterio su condición y estado de salud…»_

La página estaba cortada y un pequeño trozo de papel periódico estaba grabado por detrás, un encabezado de dos líneas;

_«El semanario "Cup Of Tea" de la ciudad de Tokio cierra sus puertas el 07 de Abril por problemas administrativos»._

Tomó la libreta con notas que Shikamaru le entregó, para que leyera a la par de las carpetas, para que entendiera cada hoja y pudiera enlazar.

_«Los dos únicos medios públicos que tocaron públicamente el tema sobre el accidente fueron cerrados….» _—Los ojos azules del rubio se afirmaron con fuerza en diferentes fotografías de lo que parecía ser el cuerpo entregado a la morgue—. _«El cuerpo en las fotografías pertenece a la joven que iba en el carro, la víctima fatal del accidente, afirman que estaba embarazada en el accidente, sin embargo, en las fotografías no se muestra un vientre de 7 meses de embarazo, solo el cuerpo delgado de una adolescente de 15 años…»_

—¿Qué rayos…? —cubrió sus ojos y continuó leyendo.

Como le había dicho Shikamaru, todas las carpetas contaban la historia de una manera diferente, incluso una decía que la joven había muerto durante el parto, y el niño había fallecido horas más tarde. Continuó leyendo y releyendo, sintiendo nauseas cada vez que la fotografía de su cabeza sangrando, estrellada contra el suelo aparecía, o esa en que salía en pleno coma, acostado en una cama sin si quiera saber si estaba vivo o muerto.

Tomó la última carpeta, con la versión tétrica de que él había saltado del auto para que ella muriera y él quedarse con la fortuna que heredaba como esposo. Pero había terminado siendo arrollado por una moto y arrojado de cabeza contra el pavimento. Negó varias veces, pensando en ¿quién podría escribir semejante barbaridad? Bueno, los investigadores privados habían entrevistado a mucha gente con gran imaginación.

—Esta es… —una mujer aparecía en ella, una fotografía tomada de una edición de la revista _Hola!_ Una mujer esbelta y de facciones delicadas, con lentes oscuros y un traje fino bajando de un avión, una foto de unos 9 o 10 años después del accidente—. Podría jurar que la he visto antes —era la imagen de la portada—. _"Hyuuga Hinata, joven y emprendedora" —_leyó junto a la fotografía y tomó la otra página guardada de la revista.

_«Hyuuga Hinata, la hija menor del empresario Hyuuga Hiashi llega a Tokio luego de vivir prácticamente toda su vida en Sidney, Australia. Logramos entrevistarla en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio –una de las propiedades que heredará de su familia– y nos informó que está muy entusiasmada por tomar el lugar que le corresponde como CEO del consorcio Hyuuga en la ciudad de Tokio…»_

Detuvo la lectura y rebuscó con esmero en la libreta de Shikamaru.

—"_En los registros del estado no se indica que Hyuuga Hiashi tuviera dos hijas mujeres, solo una…" _—su garganta y labios se secaron—. _"Se presume que fue adoptada por la familia tras la pérdida de su hija menor. Otra fuente dice que vivió en Australia desde los 5 años…"._

Dejó la libreta y tomó su billetera, sacó todo lo que tenía en ella sin orden alguno y tomó una pequeña tarjeta en colores lila y blanco que cayó sobre la mesa. Marcó los números despacio en el teléfono sobre el escritorio y se quedó observando la pantalla, indeciso sobre oprimir la opción _llamar_.

—_Tengo que verla… _—pensó encendiendo un cigarrillo—. _Si es ella me lo dirá, sino… al menos podré comprobar por mi mismo que Naida murió…_

Presionó decidió el botón de llamar y esperó los sonidos monótonos del repique. Estaba dispuesto a investigar un poco por su propia cuenta, y tenía el número de esa mujer con la que había chocado, la que le había afirmado sin tacto de humildad ser la dueña del aeropuerto.

o

O

o

Las niñas se perdieron de su vista con su joven pupilo y ella se encerró de inmediato en la oficina, seguida de cerca por el castaño, quien no parecía completamente feliz.

Ella suspiró, largo y con pesadez, como si acabara de librarse de la pena de muerte. Inspiró con fuerza y arrojó el maletín a un gran sofá contra el ventanal, lo abrió y sacó la falda, la camisa y su bolso de maquillaje por si necesitaba retocarlo.

—Hinata, ¿estás loca? —preguntó al verla sacándose el vestido.

—No, no lo estoy —se quejó doblando el vestido en sus manos—. Confío ciegamente en ti, así que por favor, ven y ayúdame a quitarme esto —dijo señalando la faja gruesa y ajustada que cubría su cuerpo, desde debajo de los senos hasta el bajo vientre.

—No me refiero a que quieras quitarte esto —suspiró pasando el seguro de la puerta—. ¡No puedes andar por ahí desnudándote delante de otras personas!

—Pero no estoy desnuda —sonrió con dulzura y se dio la espalda, señalando los ganchos y cintas que la mantenían en su lugar y que ella no alcanzaba—. Estar en ropa interior, es casi como estar en traje de baño, ¿o no?

—Eres cruel —susurró tomando la primera cinta. Ella tomó su gran cabellera y la pasó sobre su hombro—. He visto a Hanabi y a esas dos niñas en con Konohamaru —susurró acercándose a su oído.

—Sí, me he visto obligada a traerlas —suspiró.

—Las niñas, son hijas de _él,_ verdad?

—No quiero hablar sobre eso.

—Tú, eres una mujer muy idiota —soltó el último gancho y la faja cayó al suelo.

—Gracias —dijo por lo bajo, dando un paso al frente.

—En serio, deberías de dejar eso de lado —la detuvo, sujetándola firmemente entre sus brazos—. Es mejor alejarte de él, o terminaras lastimada de nuevo.

—Kiba… —se liberó de los brazos masculinos y se acercó a sus pertenencias—. Yo estoy bien, será por unos pocos días, y te aseguro que no ha sido mi elección el que terminara viviendo en mi departamento.

—Eso es otro error que has cometido —ella lo miró iracunda abrochándose la falda—. No me mires así, mejor dime, ¿por qué sigues viviendo en su departamento? Podrías comprarte uno si quisieras, incluso más grande, no entiendo que haces metida en ese lugar.

—Kiba, el que yo viva en ese departamento no es tu problema, y no es _suyo_ como insinúas —él rodó los ojos.

—Sí, disculpe, olvidé que usted también es la dueña y señora de ese despreciable lugar —ella se encogió de hombros.

—Ya no quiero hablar sobre el tema.

—Tienes razón —le sujetó de la cintura—. Es mejor no hablar de esa persona —la acercó más a él, juntando sus labios con los de ella, aprisionándola en un beso lleno de lujuria y pasión.

—Kiba… no —se separó, apoyándose en el pecho frente a ella—. Te he dicho mil veces que…

—Hush —la silenció, retomando el beso.

Se aferraba a sus finas y delicadas caderas como si de ello dependiera su vida, manteniéndola tan cerca como podía, aprovechando al máximo aquel instante, borrando de su mente la incertidumbre de si volvería a ocurrir. Eran mínimas las ocasiones en que había podido tenerla en sus brazos, aprovechar la debilidad que el pasado provocaba en ella, el cómo la dejaba a su merced cualquier fantasma del pasado que se asomara por la ventana de su memoria.

—Kiba, yo te he dicho que…

—Hinata, debes deshacerte de él, eres la única que se lastima con esto —ella bajó la mirada.

—Lo sé… por eso iré a Australia con Toneri…

—¡¿Por qué diablos te empeñas en creer en ese tipo?! —sus perlados ojos se abrieron, chocando con la mirada furiosa frente a ella—. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que es el peor error que podrías cometer?

—Toneri es una buena persona y él ha hecho mucho por mí —se encogió de hombros—. Además, él dice siempre que lo que más desea es ayudarme, que pueda recuperar a mi hija, que pueda volver a ser mía, aún cuando le he dicho que no es necesario, él… él solo quiere verme feliz.

—No, él solo quiere aprovecharse de tu problema —se alejó de ella—. ¿Quieres tener una relación estable con un hombre? ¡Eso se puede resolver!

—Kiba…

—¡Prácticamente te he rogado por estar a tu lado durante los últimos 5 años y me has ignorado completamente, me he abierto a ti y he escuchado en silencio tu historia, todo lo que pasó, he aceptado tantas cosas, he incluso aceptado el hecho de que siempre estarás enamorada de él, y aún así, aunque no estoy esperando más que sobras de tu parte…! Aún así tú sigues empeñada en volver a Australia con ese tipo… ¿qué mierda hizo cuando vivías allá para que te sientas tan obligada a corresponderle?

—Kiba… yo simplemente le debo mucho —el castaño bufó.

—Está bien, irás a Australia por un año o dos, ¿cierto? —ella asintió—. Luego volverás, a retomar tu lugar, el cual deberé de tomar yo en tu ausencia, ¿cierto? —ella volvió a asentir—. Bien, solo tengo una duda.

—¿Qué duda? —preguntó curiosa y en cierta manera preocupada por los arrebatos que sabía podía tener su querido amigo en ocasiones.

—Cuando seas su muñeca, su chica del mes, ¿seguirás buscándome cómo estos años cuando estés sola?

—Yo no…

—Admítelo, ¿seguiré siendo tu juguete eventual, cómo cuando Sasuke se desaparecía por 2 meses al irse de gira, o cada vez que te encontrabas en la calle con tu eterno amor platónico? —los ojos color perla que ella poseía temblaron ante él—. No me gusta, y no quiero seguir siendo tu segundo plato —le besó en el cuello, uno de esos besos, en un intento de seducción, golpeando la delicada piel femenina con su respiración.

—Tú nunca… —no lograba hablar, las manos que antes sostenían su cintura se las habían arreglado para enrollar el borde de la falda, subiéndola y dejando que con delicadeza y astucia los dedos se colaran bajo la tela, acariciando la delicada piel que chocaba contra ellos.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir que eran nuevamente devorados, succionados con pericia y sin decoro, un beso lleno de despecho, de ira, de deseo, de tantos sentimientos que se volcaban sobre el cuerpo que ahora yacía de espaldas al sofá, bajo sus brazos, presa de la necesidad humana de ceder ante el placer carnal.

Cada uno de los botones de su fina camisa blanca fue siendo desabrochado, dando paso al encaje fino y delicado que guardaba en su brasier. Una de las manos morenas se coló con astucia y esmero bajó la tela, dejando que la piel de sus ásperas yemas rosara contra la delicada piel del busto femenino. Mantenía el beso con firmeza, con recelo y dispuesto a no soltarla bajo ninguna circunstancia.

_Ring~Ring *efectos de sonido pagados por Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina*_

El teléfono sonó y ella literalmente huyó del sofá. Se abrochó la camisa con apuro y devolvió la falda a su lugar, peinándose velozmente con los dedos y limpiándose el labial corrido.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó él, irritado y acorralándola contra el escritorio.

—Vo-voy a contestar el teléfono —respondió ella, alejándose nuevamente de él, mirándolo desde el otro lado del escritorio.

—Tú nunca atiendes directamente, siempre esperas a que tu adorado aprendiz lo haga por ti —le riñó.

—Pe-pero le encargué a las niñas, é-él definitivamente no responderá —señaló el escritorio vacio fuera de la pared de cristal—. Puede ser importante —aseguró más para ella que para él—. ¿Hola? —saludó a través del aparato.

—_¿Hola? —_preguntaron del otro lado.

—¿Quién habla? —preguntó con voz monocorde y el teléfono en altavoz, huyendo de su acosador personal.

—_Bueno… mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto —_los ojos de Kiba se afilaron contra el teléfono_—. Se supone que debía de llamar hoy, es por mi auto, lo choqué hace poco con una mujer que afirmó ser la dueña del aeropuerto, me dio esta tarjeta y me dijo que llamara en unos días._

—Dile que no tienes idea de lo que habla y cuelga —le dijo Kiba al oído.

—N-no puedo, es cierto, ya deben de estar listos, tanto el suyo como el mío —respondió ella en el mismo tono de voz.

—_¿Hola, hay alguien ahí? _—preguntó el rubio al no escuchar respuesta alguna.

—S-sí —el castaño frente a ella no paraba de hacer señales con sus manos—. Soy yo, "la mujer con la que chocó", si gusta podemos vernos esta tarde, creo que el coche ya está listo, y le pido disculpas por no intentar contactarlo antes.

—¿Esta tarde? —solo hacía mímica, con sus labios y manos, pero ya Hinata ni siquiera le prestaba atención, incluso había tomado el aparato.

—_Wow, te estoy muy agradecido, y, es un placer volver a hablar contigo —_había dejado de escuchar el televisor en su oficina, con las noticias sobre la bolsa de valores que siempre tomaban su atención—._ Entonces, tú dime dónde nos vemos y yo te llego… podría intentar ser caballeroso, para remediar nuestro último encuentro y pasar por ti pero, a menos que robe una bicicleta…_

—No te preocupes —respondió ella con la mirada perdida en el cristal—. Me aseguraré de devolverte la mirada en unas horas para decirte dónde nos veremos.

—_Me parece perfecto, estaré esperando. Hasta luego._

—Hasta luego… —susurró casi sin aire.

—¡¿Qué diablos pasa por tu cabeza?! —le gritó el castaño tras arrebatarle el teléfono y colgarlo, golpeándolo y arrojándolo al suelo—. ¡¿Vas a verte con él?!

—N-no realmente…

—¡¿No? Acabas de citarlo, Hinata! —prácticamente acabó con todo lo que estaba sobre el escritorio—. En cuanto te vea te reconocerá —los ojos de Hinata comenzaron a humedecerse.

—Eso no pasará… —susurró, reteniendo el creciente deseo que sentía de llorar—. Si no… si no sabe quien soy… si no reconoce mi nombre… él no tiene idea de quién soy, y no lo sabrá aunque yo… el no lo creería aunque se lo contara.

—Hinata…

—Soy una idiota… ¡Lo sé, pero…! —calló de rodillas al suelo—. Él… me dejó atrás, desde el día del accidente me dejó atrás… Y ya es muy tarde para alcanzarlo porque yo no pude seguir sin él…

—No digas eso —se agachó, quedando a su altura y acercándole un pañuelo—. Tu avanzaste mucho, eres una mujer hermosa y exitosa.

—Vamos, Kiba —la ironía cubrió su sonrisa—. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que si yo estuviera sola al frente del consorcio ya se hubiera ido a pique —él limpió sus lágrimas, dispuesta a dejarla decir todo lo que quisiera—. Si no… si no me hubieses ayudado, si no hubieses estado dispuesto a ser el cerebro tras mi rostro yo… de seguro ya hubiese huido, ahora mismo yo… no lo sé.

—Siempre estaré para ti, y tener un fiel perro faldero es una muestra del poder que tienes, Hinata.

—Yo tengo que enfrentarlo —aseguró, esbozando una tenue sonrisa—. Tengo que dejarlo ir, cómo él me dejó a mí. No he dormido estas noches, pensando en ¿qué hubiese pasado si él no hubiese salido esa noche? Voy a su habitación y como una maniática le veo dormir, pero luego recuerdo que en la otra habitación hay una niña, una niña que tiene la misma edad que nuestra hija y ¡mierda! ¿Cómo no chocar contra una roca? ¡Yo no…! Yo nunca quise creer que él realmente tenía una hija… Que yo no era la única en su vida…

—Hinata… eso no… no sabes si realmente es su hija.

—¡Es idéntica a él! —su maquillaje se había deshecho por el llanto—. ¿Cómo puedes decir que no es su hija, acaso no la viste? Son como dos gotas de agua… En cambio Hanabi… Bueno, debo de sentirme agradecida la verdad de que no se parezca en nada a él o… sería más difícil.

—¿Por qué no solo te vas del departamento y ya? Al menos hasta que él lo deje —ella negó, moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados débilmente—. Irme sería demasiado fácil, me iré a Australia cuando él deje el departamento. Estos 3 meses… serán los últimos que pase a su lado.

—No tienes que irte tan lejos —su mirada gris bajó, hasta encontrarse con la poco entretenida alfombra—. ¿Dejarás a tu hija de nuevo, no te importa lo que ella piense o sienta?

—No me gusta estar cerca de ella —su cuerpo temblaba, mientras el castaño le sujetaba el rostro, buscando que aquella frase fuese mentira, inducida en ella por la frustración—. Porque… aunque no se parece a él, no puedo evitar, al recordar que tengo una hija… recordar que _él _es su padre.

—Pero… no deberías de pensar así, Hinata, es tu hija y…

—¡Lo sé, y la amo, en serio! Solo quisiera haber sido yo quién perdiera la memoria esa noche, solo desearía ser yo quien no tenga idea de nada, no quiero recordarlo, no quiero recordar nada de él, no quiero amarlo. Siempre me acusas de ser una idiota, de seguir estúpidamente enamorada de él después de 15 años pero… ¿en serio crees que es mi elección…?

—Levántate —le pidió, tomándola de los brazos—. Lávate la cara y arréglate la ropa —la empujó hacia el baño—. Debe de ver lo hermosa que eres, igual no sabrá que es su ex esposa quién está con él —Hinata bajó la mirada—. Existen muchas _Hinata Hyuugas_, si ya ha conocido dos tú diferentes, una tercera no hará daño.

—¿Qué pretendes?

—¿Qué pretendo? —ella asintió—. Ponerte en primer lugar a ti… no quiero que lo veas, pero quiero que lo olvides. Así que ve y anota cada uno de sus miles de defectos. Míralo fijamente, habla con él y descubre que no es el chico decidido del que te enamoraste. Solo es un hombre común que no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Kiba…

—Si llega a reconocerte… solo dile que… no tienes idea de lo que habla y acúsalo de estar loco. Yo siempre he creído en ti, Hinata, tu confiaste en mí, y me contaste una triste parte de tu vida, y siempre he apreciado el que me tuvieras tanta confianza pero… Creo que sin importan cuando me hables de esto, sin importar cuantas veces termines llorando, para mí, sigue siendo insufrible el pensar que llegué tan tarde a tú vida… realmente hubiese deseado, daría lo que fuera por haberte conocido antes que él.

No hubo más que silencio tras eso. Él se encogió de hombros, se acomodó el fino traje que vestía en la oficina y salió, dejándola sola, preparándose para su cita. Una que, tal vez le haría bien, tal vez le haría mal, pero, en cualquier caso, no devolvería a ninguno de los dos al pasado.

o

O

o

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	8. Happy B-day Sasuke

_Buenas noches, señores y señoras, follones y follonas, lemoneros y lemoneras, fujoshis y fujoshas, albañiles y albañilas, contadores y contadoras, nerds y nerdas, pitufos y pitufas, gnomos y gnomas, y todo aquel que en este momento se encuentre en internetlandia. _

_He aquí un nuevo capítulo, pero antes les quiero decir que me tardé en responder porque entre el trabajo, y otras cositas me alejé de la computadora un tiempo. _

_Por otro lado, en otras noticias;_

_1-. Me voy a casar! =D Aún no sé cuándo pero en cualquier instante les sorprendo con la noticia jaja._

_2-. Volveré pronto al facebook!_

_3-. Si alguien tiene curiosidad o hay algo de esta historia que no entienda y quiera realmente más que nada una respuesta, con spoiler y todo o sin spoiler, puede escribirme un mp, si considero que sus intenciones no son las de secuestrarme para vender mis órganos les enviaré mi whatsapp o ID de Black Berry Messenger para tener una conversación en vivo :*_

_4-. Sé que el nombre del capítulo no tiene demasiado que ver con el capítulo pero fue de tantas vueltas que le di jajaja._

_Besos y abrazos llenos de sugar~__~ :*_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: **

**Happy B-day Sasuke.**

o

O

o

Enero, el primer mes del año, para muchos; la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, porque, al iniciar un nuevo año, un nuevo ciclo, puedes comenzar a hacer las cosas diferente, procurando que los errores de antes se corrijan y ahora todo salga bien. Cómo debe de ser.

Un largo pasillo se abrió ante él. Habían pasado al menos 2 horas desde su llegada a aquella mansión. Durante ese tiempo, había sido arrastrado sin previo consentimiento por las diferentes habitaciones, corredores, estancias, salones y jardines que la conformaban.

—Con eso concluimos por ahora, Toneri —dijo su guía; un hombre alto y robusto que respondía al nombre de A.

—Entendido.

—Es difícil memorizar donde está cada cosa pero, con el tiempo te adaptarás, es un gran lugar pero podrás llegar a llamarlo hogar —tomó la mano del peliblanco y la estrechó con fuerza—. Hiashi-sama está encantado con tu expediente, incluso yo, es increíble todo lo que has hecho con tan solo 24 años.

—Gracias, A-sama —respondió calmado—. Sinceramente, estoy entusiasmado de poder trabajar para la familia Hyuuga, y que usted, el famoso _A-neitor_ sea mi superior es un honor, sin embargo, cómo he venido a trabajar, tengo curiosidad por saber qué área de la mansión o sus alrededores me será asignada.

—¿Área? —el peliblanco asintió y el moreno soltó una risotada burlona—. ¿No te lo ha explicado Amai? No vas a monitorear un _área_ de la mansión, tu tarea será cuidar de Hinata-sama, serás su guardaespaldas.

—¿Hinata_-sama?_

—Sí, es la hija mayor de Hiashi-sama, su nombre es Hyuuga Hinata, es la mayor de las gemelas.

—Entiendo. ¿Dónde está la niña? —preguntó un poco irritado ante la idea de convertirse en niñera.

—Ella no es una niña, ya tiene 14 años.

A su parecer, era una niña, una de solo 14 años.

Se ajustó la corbata, que hacía juego con el elegante smoking negro y siguió a su superior por un poco más de tiempo a través del pasillo del último piso.

—¡Hazlo de nuevo! —se escuchó salir de una gran puerta de madera al final del corredor. Era una voz femenina, fuerte y aturdidora.

A abrió la puerta y el delicado sonido de una melodía en piano llegó a sus oídos.

—¡Detente! —volvió a exclamar la mujer, golpeando con fuerza el borde del piano de cola con una regla—. ¡Eres demasiado inepta! —volvió a gritar y la joven que tocaba el piano agachó la mirada.

—Levántate —pidió—. ¡Que te levantes! —exigió con fuerza halándola del brazo.

—L-lo siento… —susurró por lo bajo la joven, acariciándose donde antes la había apretado.

—No te disculpes conmigo —dijo la mujer con mirada firme—. Discúlpate con tu padre por no poder cumplir sus expectativas —notó la presencia de los hombres y caminó hacia ellos—. Justo a tiempo, A, me voy a casa, dile a Hiashi-sama que lo siento mucho pero no continuaré perdiendo mi tiempo con su inútil hija.

—Pero, Misuzu-san…

—¡Nada de peros! —espetó encarando al hombre—. Soy una profesional y tomo mi trabajo muy enserio, así que no esperaré menos de ninguna aprendiz. Si no puede estar a mi altura, que se consiga una profesora de su bajeza.

—Entendido, Misuzu-sama, por favor, déjeme acompañarla a la salida —se inclinó ante ella y le permitió atravesar la puerta—. Volveré más tarde, Toneri, disculpa.

Sin decir más se retiró, siguiendo a la pianista.

El salón era inmenso, con un gran vitral atravesando la pared de esquina a esquina, muebles de fina piel blancos y pulidos, haciendo un perfecto juego con el piano de cola negro, y todo en un extenso reflejo sobre la porcelana blanca que revestía el suelo.

—¿Hola? —saludó él, con cautela, acercándose despacio al lugar en que con el rostro agachado, de frente hacia el piano ella se encontraba—. ¿Es usted Hyuuga Hinata-sama? —preguntó al no obtener respuesta, pero solo recibió un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de ella—. Mi nombre es Otsutsuki Toneri, a partir de hoy seré su guardaespaldas.

—Entiendo —susurró levantando despacio el rostro y girando su cuerpo hasta hacerle frente—. Encantada de conocerle, señor.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo? —cuestionó directamente, ella asintió, sentándose en el taburete frente al piano y él se inclinó, para mirarla a los ojos—. ¿Sí usted es la dueña de este lugar, por qué permitió que esa mujer la tratara de esa manera?

—Somos los dueños del dinero que producen las empresas que manejamos, pero no de las personas que llegan a trabajar para nosotros —él la miró confundido—. Usted a partir de hoy trabajará para nosotros, pero no es una de las propiedades de la empresa, en lugar de un activo o bien, representa un pasivo (deuda). Si hace bien su trabajo será bonificado, si lo hace mal será despedido. No nos importa su carácter, si quiere ser amable está bien, si su personalidad es como la de Misuzu-sensei también está bien. Papá dice que el carácter de un empleado no nos puede importar más que la correcta realización de sus deberes.

—Entiendo, solo otra pregunta, ¿si eso es cierto, por qué está llorando?

—Déjeme responder esa pregunta con otra, ¿quiere el empleo? Entonces ignore lo que no tiene importancia —se levantó y caminó hacia una pizarra acrílica en una de las paredes, tomo el marcador en silencio y dibujó una ralla junto a otras iguales.

—¿Qué es eso? —ella sonrió y dejó el marcador en su lugar.

—Misuzu-sensei es la número 63. Estoy contando cuantas profesoras de música contratará mi padre antes de darse por vencido —su largo cabello se movía tras de ella, y el vestido de talle bajo que llevaba, dejaba ver en claro que su cuerpo no era el de una niña—. Permiso.

Para cuando Toneri volvió a la realidad y despegó sus ojos de la pizarra Hinata ya se había ido. Seria, inteligente y minuciosa, era como cualquiera podría describirla.

o

O

o

—¡Las manos arriba! —al fin lo habían acorralado.

—Maldita sea… —susurró levantando las manos, dejando caer las piedras que sostenía—. Ya me tienen.

Los oficiales bajaron despacio de las patrullas mientras otros se acercaban caminando. El joven de cabellos azabaches sonreía complacido al ver a algunos agitados por el cansancio. Los había hecho pasarla mal a pesar de ser él solo.

—Siguen siendo muy lentos —advirtió arrojando una bomba de humo en dirección a los oficiales, atravesando al grupo en carrera mientras se cubrían el rostro.

—Suficiente, Sasuke —un hombre alto y joven estaba de pie frente a él, del otro lado de la barricada de oficiales.

—Itachi… —quiso volver por donde había venido y de no ser porque había quedado expuesto lo hubiese hecho.

—Esto no es gracioso, te lo he dicho antes.

—¡Hermano...!

—¡Cállate! —Sasuke bajó la mirada con los puños y dientes apretados—. En menos de dos meses cumplirás 15 años, el acuerdo con el comandante fue que si no te regenerabas antes de eso irías a la correccional, ¿es lo que quieres a caso?

—¡No lo sé, tal vez es lo que quiero! —se dio la vuelta y dos oficiales aparecieron frente a él, cortándole el paso—. Pregúntale a papá a ver que quiero, de seguro el te dará una mejor respuesta.

—Hora de irnos, continuaremos esta discusión en casa —le alaba con fuerza del brazo—. Y no quiero que te vuelvas a envolver en protestas activistas estúpidas que no tienen nada que ver contigo.

—Me da igual —bufó, siendo empujado dentro del auto por su hermano con brusquedad.

—Sasuke, algún día te tocará tomar responsabilidades en el consorcio, no puedes pretender pasar toda tu vida metiéndote en problemas como un delincuente —apoyaba los dedos contra su frente—. Ya no sabemos cómo hablarte.

—Entonces comiencen a escucharme, si ya no saben cómo hablar, ¿se han preguntado qué es lo que yo quiero?

—No hace falta, pues a diario demuestras que lo único que quieres es joder tu vida.

—¡No es así, pero me obstino de escucharlos decirme que hacer todos los días!

—¡Entonces dime qué quieres hacer que sea de provecho y podría considerar decirlo a nuestros padres!

—Quiero ser modelo… —susurró.

—¿Qué? No pude escucharte.

—¡Quiero ser modelo, cantante, actor, lo que sea pero quiero estar en el medio artístico!

—Te pedí que dijeras que querías hacer algo si era de provecho, no una tontería, Sasuke.

—Eso puede ser de provecho, incluso muy lucrativo, solo tengo que esforzarme, pero podría comenzar modelando, siempre me dicen que tengo un buen físico para eso, incluso las chicas del instituto me toman fotografías y seré el modelo masculino para la pasarela de la escuela de artes Yazawa.

—Deja de decir tonterías.

—¡No son tonterías, es mi sueño! —se cruzó de brazos y enfocó sus ojos en el cristal—. Estás igual de idiota que nuestros padres, Itachi.

—Sasuke, está bien que tengas un sueño, pero tienes obligaciones y no puedes dejarlas tiradas, botadas, de lado por una tontería.

—¿Y si te lo demuestro?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Itachi, entrelazando sus manos bajo su barbilla.

—¿Si te demuestro que mi sueño es viable… lo aceptarías? —el moreno mayor enarcó una ceja.

—¿Puedes hacer algo como eso?

—No estoy seguro… mentiría si digo que definitivamente lo haré… sin embargo, puedo intentarlo… sé que si realmente me esfuerzo podría tener una oportunidad.

—Está bien, es un trato —una tenue sonrisa se formó en su rostro—. Sin embargo, si no lo consigues al menos un contrato con una revista o empresa importante en el medio en un lapso de 3 años, te dedicarás de lleno al consorcio y dejarás de lado esas ideas de fama, ¿entendido?

—¡Sí! —afiló sus ojos, encarando directamente a su hermano mayor—. Es un trato, y te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir, daré todo de mi parte para…

—Espera —lo interrumpió—. Aún no he terminado.

—¿Qué…?

—Tengo otra condición… —Sasuke tragó grueso, esperando lo peor por tratarse de su hermano y de su familia—. Deberás aceptar el compromiso esta tarde.

—¿Compromiso…? ¿De qué estás hablando…?

—Se supone que te enterarías esta tarde, pero ya que estamos tratando cosas importantes, aclaremos todo.

—Itachi…

—Has sido malcriado y apoyado en todo desde que naciste, principalmente por mi causa, como hermano mayor, siempre he hecho todo lo que has querido y he ocultado tus tonterías de nuestros padres para que no fueras castigado. En otras palabras, soy el único culpable de tu descontrol y total falta de responsabilidad, por esta razón, he escogido entre todas las damas de sociedad disponibles a la más influyente, poderosa, organizada y educada, sin dejar de lado que es la más hermosa también.

—Esto no es necesario, además, no es algo que deban de decidir por mí.

—Sí, desde que siento que estas a un paso para convertirte en un asesino se ha vuelto necesario. No quiero que mi hermano pase de reportarse una vez al mes en la correccional de menores a estar preso de por vida en una cárcel estatal.

—¿Y crees que la solución es conseguirme esposa? —preguntó arrojando al suelo de la limosina todos los papeles que su hermano tenía a su lado—. ¡¿Esa es tú maldita solución?!

—No, ya hicimos un trato para solucionar ese problema, sin embargo, sea como actor o como empresario, sigues siendo un Uchiha y sigues representando a una de las familias más importantes, así que como te imaginarás, sigues estando en la lista de candidatos. Conseguí que te aceptaran, a pesar de tu fama, como prometido de la joven más cotizada.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿es multimillonaria?

—No, —sonrió con malicia—. Es peor que eso, es la heredera del Consorcio Hyuuga.

—¿Hyuuga… Hinata-sama? —su hermano asintió—. Entre todas… tenías que escoger a la señorita perfección…

—Te lo dije, necesito ponerte frenos de alguna manera y pensé que esta era la mejor manera de hacerlo.

—Está bien —afirmó sus manos, apretando el cojín del asiento—. Si así me dejarás hacer lo que yo quiero, entonces acepto.

La mueca de satisfacción de Itachi solo fue tan grande y clara como la mirada llena de seguridad de su hermano menor. Estaba decidido, haría lo que hiciera falta para conseguir hacer lo que él quería hacer.

Convertirse en el esposo de Hinata no estaba en sus planes, pero no dejaría que ese detalle menor lo desconcentrara de su meta. Lo iba a lograr, sus padres y su hermano tendrían que tragarse sus palabras. Él iba a conseguir hacer lo que le había declarado a su hermano porque así era él. Decidido, rebelde y atrevido. Era la imagen que daba a todos y era lo que él mismo aseguraba ser.

o

O

o

La luz estaba encendida, pero él seguía durmiendo.

Acababan de entrar en Enero, lo que significaba que pronto volverían a clases, las vacaciones de invierno terminaban y aunque era medio día él seguía durmiendo.

—Es hora de despertar, Naruto-sama —las cortinas fueron corridas rápidamente por las manos del mayordomo—. Hace un esplendido día y se lo está perdiendo enrollado en esas sabanas.

—Grrr… —solo gruñó cubriéndose aún más con las mantas.

—Vamos señor, mientras más rápido se levante, más rápido podrá ir a comer ramen.

—¡¿Prepararon ramen?! —exclamó levantándose a toda velocidad de la cama.

—No… Lo han traído de su tienda favorita —respondió sonriendo bajó el tapa bocas que solía usar—. Ishiraku's…

—¡Estoy listo! —exclamó ajustando el broche del cinturón en su pantalón.

—No comerá si no se da un baño y se viste adecuadamente, solo colgarse el cinturón sobre el pijama no funciona, cof-idiota-cof.

—¡Pero Kakashi… quiero comer, 'ttebayo! —bufó siendo empujado en dirección al tocado.

—No, debemos de prepararlo primero, hoy vendrá Sasuke-sama para que le ayude a preparar su fiesta de cumpleaños que será el mes entrante, debe ser más responsable, es su mejor amigo.

—¡Pero Kakashi! —el mayordomo rodó los ojos—. ¡Que se consiga un puto organizador de fiestas para eso tiene dinero el muy cabrón, a mi que no me joda con sus mariconadas!

—Sasuke-sama no es homosexual, es bisexual, lo que es muy diferente.

—¡¿Qué diablos dices?!

—Lo siento, quise decir algo interesante al respecto, por otro lado, usted debería de cuidar más de su vocabulario. Las inversiones del consorcio Uzumaki, aunque aún no están a gran nivel se han incrementado considerablemente, ahora usted es un futuro empresario, debe de comportarse como tal.

—Debo esto, debo aquello, en serio Kakashi, me gustaba todo esto de las inversiones y que mis padres aumentaran sus negocios, pero se está volviendo un poco extraño… incluso no he visto a papá y mamá desde navidad, ni siquiera recibimos juntos el año nuevo porque estaban ocupados trabajando en Kyoto.

—¿Está insinuando que la compañía de su fiel mayordomo no es suficiente para complacerlo? —preguntó al borde del llanto.

—¡No quise decir eso! Es solo que… —suspiró, recibiendo una sonrisa bajo aquella mascara, que se denotaba por las arrugas en sus ojos—. Comienzo a extrañarlos.

—Naruto-sama… —se inclinó, mirándolo desde abajo—. Sus padres, solo quieren asegurarse de que usted tenga un gran futuro. Lo hacen todo por usted.

—Lo sé…

—Vamos, arriba esos ánimos —le revolvió sus rubios cabellos—. Si tus padres consiguen sellar el trato con Hyuuga Hiashi podrán pasar un largo tiempo aquí en Tokyo, en casa.

—Esa persona es muy importante, ¿cierto?

—Lo es, los Hyuuga son los mayores accionistas en Kyoto y su consorcio es el más grande de Japón actualmente, la unión con los Uzumaki significará para ellos el movimiento de una gran cantidad de empresas de su firma a nuestra ciudad, es un grupo consolidado y tienen justo el toque que los Uzumaki han buscado desde la fundación de la primera empresa; el ser ciento por ciento un grupo familiar. Pasar de generación en generación manteniendo los valores, misión y visión. Un sueño ambicioso, pero no imposible de cumplir.

—Kakashi…

—Sabe, Naruto-sama, algún día, será usted quien lleve lo que sus padres ahora trabajan, por eso queremos que tenga buenas relaciones en su futuro.

—¿Y eso significa…?

—¿No se lo han dicho? —preguntó sacudiendo levemente su mano—. Ha sido cambiado de escuela.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—No se preocupe, le agradará su nueva escuela, es la única propiedad de los Hyuuga en Tokio, el Akatsuki Institute. Actualmente se ha conseguido ganar el reconocimiento como la mejor escuela de Tokyo y opta al premio de excelencia académica nacional. ¿No es impresionante?

—Las cosas de la escuela… me valen mierda y lo sabes.

—Solo quería entusiasmarlo señor…

—Está bien, lo entiendo, es solo que mi sueño no es estudiar toda mi vida como mis padres. Sonará estúpido pero lo que más deseo hacer es vivir una vida tranquila… Quiero un día casarme y ser feliz con la persona que yo ame y me ame, quiero tener hijos y estar a su lado siempre. Quiero ser…

—¿El padre que sus padres no han podido ser? —el rubio bajó la mirada algo tenso—. Me parece un sueño admirable, siempre me dijo mi padre que nuestra primera escuela está en casa y que nuestros padres son nuestros primeros maestros, y yo personalmente siempre he creído que el mejor alumno es el que supera al maestro, por eso, me parece admirable que quiera ser mejor que sus padres.

—Kakashi…

—Puede contar con que lo apoyaré toda mi vida, Naruto-sama, he estado a su lado desde que nació, cuando yo aún era un niño y le aseguro que seguiré a su lado hasta el día en que mi cuerpo ya no tenga nada más que entregarle.

—Gracias, Kakashi, 'ttebayo.

—Gracias a usted por ser tan bueno, joven amo.

—No me llames así, eso apesta, 'ttebayo.

—Modere su lenguaje y en definitiva debemos de hacer algo con ese 'ttebayo que se le ha pegado últimamente.

No había más que hacer o decir, era así, su vida se encontraba en un punto en que todo debía parecerle esplendido, pero una parte de él se sentía solo y abandonado. Como un cachorro dejado en una caja de cartón, listo para ser cuidado por algún desconocido considerado y bueno, su mayordomo parecía adorar ese papel.

Sin embargo, no importaban sus cientos de esfuerzos, Naruto Uzumaki no era el tipo de chico que aspiraba a tener millones o ser alguien importante en ese ámbito, él solo quería ser feliz y tener una familia como la que hasta ahora no lograba tener en su casa, con sus padres. Era terco, flojo y despreocupado, pero a pesar de sus tantos defectos, era el único que podría enfrentar las tormentas que azotaran su vida, sin importar que tan fuerte soplaran.

o

O

o

Pasaron dos semanas, tan rápido que parecía que ayer había aterrizado en Kyoto para conocer a sus nuevos jefes.

La familia Hyuuga no solo era poderosa, también era conservadora, elitista y anticuada. El tipo de personas que te hacen imaginar cómo era la realeza en siglos pasados, con tan delicada jerarquización entre sus miembros que era imposible verlos como una simple familia corriente.

Se había resignado. Su trabajo sería cuidar de la hija mayor del CEO actual, era callada y tranquila, pero había comenzado a entender que cuando quería podía ser tan despiadada como una niña malcriada, como la heredera de ese tipo de familias debía ser, o al menos así podía asumirlo.

Sin embargo, algunas cosas ocurridas en esos días le habían terminado convirtiendo en el shofer de ella y de la menor, aunque la diferencia entre ambas era de tan solo 10 minutos, se anteponía siempre el titulo de mayor o menor entre ellas, al ser presentadas, elogiadas, llamadas, siempre era lo mismo en aquella casa; la hija mayor, Hinata, la hija menor, Naida.

—¡Toneri-kun! —el joven bufó, pues la voz chillona de la menor le alteraba un poco los nervios. Aunque eran idénticas en apariencia, eran completamente diferentes en personalidad.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, ojou-sama? —preguntó reverenciándole.

—¡Kyaaaa! ¿Viste onee-chan? Tienes tanta suerte… Toneri-kun no solo es sexy, también es un caballero… —suspiró largo y tendido, colgada del brazo de su hermana—. Te envidio mucho…

—No es para tanto, imouto-chan —cerró su libro y dio un par de pasos al frente—. Iré a preparar mis cosas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Piensas volver antes a Tokyo? —la menor se detuvo al frente, reteniendo el andar de su hermana—. No puedes, debes esperar para irnos juntas.

—Lo siento, las clases comenzarán el lunes, necesito llegar antes, le prometí a mi padre que iría en persona a visitar a las familias Uchiha, Hanzo, Senju y Uzumaki.

—¿Y esos quiénes son?

—Las familias con las que se han hecho negocios, ¿a qué planeta te vas cuando nos reunimos con papá?

—Lo siento… esas cosas me aburren.

—En lugar de aburrirte, deberías venir conmigo, así podremos presentarnos juntas en representación de nuestros padres, ya tenemos 14 años, tenemos que comenzar a tomar más responsabilidades en los asuntos del consorcio.

—Naaa… a ti y a Neji les gusta eso, a mi me da sueño —la abrazó, besando su frente, cómo solía hacer—. Te deseo un feliz viaje, onee-chan, nos veremos el lunes en la escuela.

—Cuídate mucho, imouto-chan, hasta el lunes —sonrió y la menor se perdió por el pasillo, no sin antes golpearle el trasero al peliblanco—. Otsutsuki-san, por favor pida que preparen el transporte, nos iremos en una hora.

Eran idénticas, solo las diferenciaba lo que había dentro de cada una, y mientras Hinata llevaba su fleco recto, Naida lo usaba hacia la derecha. Esa era la única forma de diferenciar aquel par de gotas de agua.

El viaje a Tokyo era tan rápido como siempre gracias al helicóptero. La mansión en la capital no era tan grande como la que tenían en su ciudad natal, pero era lo suficientemente grande para seguir sorprendiendo a cualquiera.

Habían llegado el viernes y tras prepararse adecuadamente, con un vestido largo, ajustado en la cintura, calzado fino, algo para cubrirse el pecho y un sombrero a juego subió al coche junto al que ahora era su guardaespaldas.

—Primero iremos a casa de los Senju, debemos de llegar en 30 minutos o antes, seguiremos con los Hanzo, jugaré croket con sus hijos menores a las 11:00 a.m. a las 2:30 p.m. Iremos a casa de los Uzumaki, se acaban de asociar a nosotros y mi padre me ha pedido darle una opinión sobre ellos. Creo que estará bien pasar el resto de la tarde con ellos —leía de su agenda con calma—. Sería una buena idea quedarme sorpresivamente para la cena, ver si pueden sorprenderme con algo interesante.

—¿Qué hay de los Uchiha? —preguntó Toneri, sentado frente a ella en la limosina.

—Mañana pasaré el día entero en su casa. Hace solo un par de días que Fugaku-sama y mi padre concretaron mi compromiso con Sasuke-san, necesito asegurarme por mí misma que su cambio de actitud sea positivo, no pasaré mi vida casada con un criminal o un bueno para nada.

—Si me disculpa el atrevimiento, sus palabras en ocasiones son un tanto… hirientes.

—Primero que nada, agradezco su sinceridad, no me gustan las personas que me elogian sin quererlo, solo por temor a mi familia y su poder —cerró la agenda—. Sin embargo, solo me preparo para mi futuro. Usted conoce a mi hermana y ha visto su comportamiento, sé que será mi responsabilidad un día el llevar las riendas, por eso…

—Entiendo… que le guste o no… ¿qué importancia tiene eso?

—Exacto… lo que yo piense al respecto… ¿qué importancia tiene?

El resto del viaje a casa de los Senju había sido silencioso. En ningún lugar permanecía demasiado tiempo. Ni siquiera durante el juego de croquet, pues una vez que su reloj marcó la hora de partida dejó su equipo, se despidió y partió, aún contra los ruegos de aquellas personas porque permaneciera allí.

—Siguen… los Uzumaki —susurró a su libreta.

—Me informaron que siguen en Kyoto. Debería de cancelar esa visita.

—Oh no, mi padre me llamó, aseguró que su hijo único me recibirá por ellos —cerró la agenda y levantó la mirada, encarando los ojos de su guardia personal—. Uzumaki Naruto, se supone que iniciará clases en nuestro instituto esta semana, estoy muy interesada en saber qué tipo de persona es, después de todo, no aceptamos a cualquiera.

Lucía tan segura, pero sus piernas temblaban de vez en cuando, al sentir la presión, quería gritar y huir, más no podía hacerlo. Debía de seguir adelante porque solo de esa manera, llevando ella el peso en sus hombros Naida podría ser feliz y libre, hacer lo que quisiera, sin reglas, sin paredes, era perfecto de esa manera.

—Uzumaki Naruto, 'ttebayo —saludó estirando la mano, con una sonrisa amplia y burlona en su rostro.

—Hy-Hyuuga Hinata —sus mejillas estaban un poco coloradas y no sabía por qué.

—Es un placer conocerla —dijo el rubio sonriendo y tomando su mano—. ¡Vamos, te mostraré la casa!

—¡Espere, Hinata-sama!

—Tranquilo —Kakashi tomó el brazo de Toneri, reteniendo su andar—. Este lugar es muy seguro, deje que se diviertan los niños, por su parte, acompáñeme al comedor, tengo un delicioso té nuevo que mis jefes enviaron desde Kyoto.

—Mi deber es permanecer junto a Hinata-sama.

—Sí, eso es cierto, pero sigue siendo un empleado y Naruto-sama un socio, ellos están a un nivel casi igual en la sociedad, mientras que usted debería de sentarse a tomar el té con los demás empleados —no esperó respuesta y sus ojos oscuros, con mirada perturbadora hicieron que Toneri le siguiera.

En la planta superior había una escalera en forma de caracol, anticuada y hermosa, pintada de blanco.

—Ven, te mostraré lo mejor de este lugar —la sonrisa del rubio era brillante y encantadora a sus ojos—. Te encantará.

—Sí —respondió sin dudar, aunque seguramente en otra situación se hubiese negado rotundamente—. Valla…

—¡Es lindo, 'ttebayo! —una hermosa sala, con las paredes suficientemente elevadas para que fuese privada y el techo descubierto para que corriera la brisa.

Un hermoso jardín, con flores y pequeños arboles en macetas. Era perfecto, una especie de Edén en miniatura sobre aquella gigantesca mansión.

—Es hermoso. Me encanta —él la guió hasta una de las sillas, justo frente a la fuente.

—Me gusta venir aquí, cuando me estoy escondiendo por hacer algo que no debía… o simplemente cuando quiero estar solo. Es tranquilo y hermoso… —sus ojos azules se cruzaron con las perlas y el mundo se detuvo para ella al escuchar su voz—. Se parece a ti pensándolo de esa manera.

—Tengo… que irme —aseguró levantándose rápidamente de su lugar—. Ha sido un placer conocerte… Uzumaki Naruto…

—No… el placer fue mío —tomó su mano, como había visto tantas veces en las películas y la besó, con suavidad y dulzura—. Espero verla pronto.

—Yo también… —respondió reteniendo la respiración.

—Sí, nos veremos, sobre todo si viene al cumpleaños de Sasuke —su sonrisa era caída y ella se detuvo—. Porque… eres su prometida, ¿cierto?

—¿Cómo…?

—Él me lo contó… somos… buenos amigos.

—Sí… supongo que nos veremos, sino, en la escuela.

—Sí…

—Sí…

—Bu-bueno… goodbye…

—¡Espera! —corrió hasta las escaleras, alcanzándola y tomó su mano, por poco la hacía caer, pero logró equilibrarse.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Quédate a cenar, ¿vale?

—¡Sí! —respondió en el acto—. Es decir… sería lindo…

Esa fue la velada más _normal_ que había tenido en su vida. Una cena en aquel hermoso jardín, solos, a la luz de la luna. Se preguntaba cuándo podrían volver a cenar así. Los dos.

o

O

o

Hacía más de un mes desde el inicio de las clases. Los alumnos cada año escolar nuevo eran separados en secciones desde la A hasta la D según sus calificaciones, incluyendo la sección A+, siendo esta una clase que incluía los alumnos desde el primer al último año que obtenían el primer lugar en calificaciones de todo el grupo aspirante.

—Hyuuga Hinata, HyuugaNaida, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, por favor diríjanse a la oficina del director en este instante —la voz que salía por el altavoz se escuchó en todo el instituto.

—Diablos… —bufó Naruto dejando el bebedero de agua—. ¿Qué quiere esa vieja loca ahora?

—Maldita sea… —se quejó Sasuke, abrochando nuevamente la camisa de la joven que le acompañaba en uno de los baños—. Lo siento, seguiremos esto luego —salió sin decir más.

—¡Ay no, ay no, mi papá va a matarme! —chillaba corriendo escaleras arriba la Hyuuga menor—. Le prometí que no me metería en líos hasta el tercer periodo.

—¿Hinata? —la joven levantó el rostro, encarando a su primo a la salida de la biblioteca—. ¿Escuché mal o tú también has sido llamada?

—Si gustas, puedo responderte con la misma pregunta —el castaño se encogió de hombros, caminando a su lado hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al salón que se anteponía a la oficina del director—. Buenas tardes —saludó a su prima menor al verla de pie en la puerta, temblando.

—¡Neji-oniichan, te juro que yo no hice nada esta vez!

—No te están acusando de nada, Naida… aún —respondió él con una tenue sonrisa.

—Valla, valla, pero si son la familia real y su bufón —espetó con una sonrisa ladina Sasuke al llegar frente al grupo.

—Solo para aclarar, ¿quién es el bufón? —preguntó Naida levantando la mano.

—Tú —respondió Sasuke.

—Se trata de ti —secundó Neji.

—Lo siento… —finalizó Hinata.

—No es justo —infló sus mejillas, colgándose de la chaqueta se Sasuke—. Andaaa, futuro oniichan, que Neji sea el bufó.

—No, lo siento Naida, ese papel solo te queda bien a ti.

—Eres un idiota —susurró halándole de la corbata.

—Uzumaki-san —saludó Hinata con una reverencia, haciendo que todos voltearan en su dirección.

—Hyuuga-sama —respondió el rubio haciendo el mismo gesto.

—Los fenómenos están reunidos —la puerta se había abierto y una joven rubia de buen cuerpo estaba de pie ante ellos—. Pasen, no tengo todo el día.

—Sí, señora —respondieron al unísono.

Si bien, la directora era hermosa y una de las mujeres más inteligentes de la ciudad, reconocida a nivel nacional, era una malhumorada incomparable, conocida por su vocabulario lleno de vulgaridades, culebras y sapos cuando estaba enojada.

—Naruto, Sasuke, Naida —los 3 se afirmaron frente a la directora, mientras Neji y Hinata les observaban calmados, tomando el té en un rincón de la sala—. Están castigados.

—Mierda —musitaron al mismo tiempo.

—Pero esta vez no llamaré a sus padres, sin embargo, deben hacer algo por mí —los 3 mantuvieron firmes su posición—. Pero, sé que son un trío de inútiles y lo echarán todo a perder, por esa razón, Hinata-san y Neji-kun se encargarán de ayudarles y acompañarles en esta tarea.

—¿Disculpe? —replicó Neji enarcando una ceja, mientras Hinata se mantenía inmutable, bebiendo de su taza de té.

—Neji, intentaste sobornar a uno de mis profesores para que permitiera a Naida aprobar una de sus materias —el castaño levantó la barbilla sin negarlo— Y ud, Hinata-sama, se hizo pasar por su hermana cuando debía repetir los exámenes de final de periodo en diciembre. Ambos merecen el castigo tanto como ella.

—Entiendo, ¿qué tenemos que hacer? —cuestionó Neji sin excusarse de lo que se le acusaba.

—Neji, Sasuke y Naida —los tres se miraron—. Pintarán las paredes del gimnasio, sin ayuda, sin contratistas, sin sirvientes, solos, con sus manos, y el Guy-sensei supervisará su trabajo.

—Mierda… —bufó Sasuke.

—Pueden retirarse —anunció y los 3 partieron, seguidos por el nombrado profesor—. En cuanto a ti, Hinata —ella levantó la mirada—. Si quieres que tu cambio de lugar con Naida quede como un secreto entre nosotros, deber hacer que Uzumaki Naruto obtenga unas calificaciones casi tan buenas como las tuyas al terminar el año.

—¡Pero…!

—Pero nada —Naruto volvió a su lugar—. Eres un idiota. Decirte que pases el año entero estudiante no será suficiente, ya me han advertido de ti tus profesores de la otra escuela. Es un castigo doble justo, no será fácil para ella hacer que estudies, y no será fácil para ti llegar al nivel de un Hyuuga. Suerte.

—Lo siento… terminaste siendo arrastrada a esto.

—No, está bien, será divertido —sonrió con amabilidad—. ¿Puedes llevar una pizarra al jardín de la terraza?

—¿El de mi casa? —ella asintió—. ¡Claro! Me asustaba la idea de tener que ir a tu casa, ¡'ttebayo!

—Lo sé, también me daba miedo pensar en llevar a alguien a casa.

No sería fácil pero, era la oportunidad de que se repitieran las cenas a la luz de las estrellas en el lindo jardín de los Uzumaki, o al menos eso esperaba. Su padre de seguro lo consideraría un buen proyecto para medir sus propios conocimientos, algo así como un experimento de ciencias. Y así fue.

o

O

o

Pasaban de las 10 de la mañana. El sol brillaba con fuerza y las altas paredes blancas de la mansión Uzumaki relucían imponentes. Desde la entrada y a través de los jardines habían jóvenes en traje de baño, saltando, bailando, nadando, un desastre de proporciones catastróficas a mis ojos.

—¡Rápido, Hinata! —mi hermana no paraba de hacer escándalo cuando nos vimos frente al sitio en que ella había sido invitada al cumpleaños número 15 de Uchiha Sasuke.

—Naida… no estoy segura sobre si fue buena idea el que yo viniera —yo no había sido invitada—. No creo que él quiera verme.

—Vamos, no salgas con eso ahora —suspiró, sacando un espejo de su bolso y peinando su fleco al frente y el mío hacía un lado—. Listo, tú eres Naida en este momento y yo soy Hinata, así que soy yo quien no fue invitada.

—Por favor, Naida, eso es…

—Anda, será divertido, tú te divertirás con todos y yo haciéndome pasar por ti, evitaré que Sasuke se divierta, y eso hará grande mi día.

—Pero, papá nos prohibió intercambiarnos desde lo que pasó la última vez.

—Papá no está aquí y no se enterará a menos que alguna de nosotras le cuente, y ninguna de las dos lo hará.

—Pero…

—Pero nada —posó sus manos al frente, justo de la forma en que normalmente yo posaba de pie—. Será mejor que yo busque a Sasuke-kun, estoy ansiosa por ver a mi adorado futuro esposo.

—Estás loca —quería reír, de verdad actuaba y hablaba como yo lo hubiese hecho, solo que un poco más exagerada.

—¡Naida! —escuchamos un grito y ella se inclinó ante mí.

—Nos vemos luego, querida hermana, uno de tus interesantes amigos viene a saludarte.

—¡E-espera! —fue inútil, se había perdido entre la multitud.

—¡Naida, al fin llegaste! —me levantó en sus brazos y besó mis mejillas—. ¿Viniste sola? Dijiste que traerías a tu hermana.

—Sí… se fue por ahí —respondí. Estaba temblando de los nervios, pero debía de fingir ser ella, mostrarme segura, relajada y directa… no era fácil para mí.

—Aún no puedo creer que aceptara venir, no parece ser el tipo de personas que van a fiestas y esas cosas —me encogí de hombros pues tenía razón, pero sonreí, como mi hermana lo hubiese hecho—. Vamos, debes ponerte el bikini, la piscina está increíble. Trajiste uno, ¿cierto?

—¡Claro! —respondía por impulso, pero mis piernas se tambaleaban mientras él me llevaba de la mano.

—Cuándo me contaste que vendrías me alegré mucho —su sonrisa seguía fija en su rostro—. Sasuke decidió hacer su fiesta de cumpleaños aquí en mi casa para que sus padres no lo molestaran, pero no hace más que ligar con otras chicas y bueno, a él le gusta ser el centro de atención, ¿qué se le va a hacer?

—Sí, así es Sasuke. Siempre mirando a todas las chicas que pasan frente a tus ojos.

—A todas, menos a tu hermana —repuso, forzando un poco su sonrisa—. Es una lástima… ella es realmente amable y es muy hermosa.

—¿Eh…?

—Tanto como tú, porque son gemelas ¿o no? —rascó su cabeza nervioso y en pocos minutos llenos de silencio estuvimos en la pequeña tasca al borde de la piscina.

Había tanto alcohol que si hubiese llegado la policía nos hubiesen llevado a todos a una correccional en el acto. Un montón de jóvenes entre 14 y 17 años inundaban el lugar pero después de la tercera cerveza dejé de ver a los demás.

Bailábamos tan cerca que se borraba a mi vista. Yo no solía tomar alcohol de ningún tipo porque aquello iba en contra de los valores que me estaban enseñando, así que luego de la decima botella estaba tan mareada y dejada que me quité el vestido delante de todos y me arrojé a la piscina con él. En algún momento dejó de importarme todo.

Estábamos nadando y jugando, creo que vi pasar a Sasuke más de una vez con una chica diferente en cada ocasión y luego volvía con Naida y por la expresión de satisfacción en el rostro de mi hermana, sé que estaba disfrutando lo que fuera que le estuviera haciendo al pobre de Sasuke, sí, sentía lástima por él.

Pero mi cordura y mi conciencia se estaban perdiendo en sus ojos.

—Es suficiente, no tomes más —le escuché reprenderme.

No recuerdo mucho el resto pues mi mente había sido nublada en un 80% por el alcohol, pero… sé que cuando desperté de nuevo, era la mañana del día siguiente y estaba en una cama gigantesca a su lado.

Quería gritar, estaba asustada, sentía que me desmayaría, pero aún traía puesto el traje de baño… lo consideré una buena señal.

—Ah —lo vi bostezar y sentarse en calsonsillos frente a mí, revolviendo sus rubios cabellos—. ¿Buenos días?

—¡¿Qué es todo esto?! —exclamé en el acto asustada.

—Tranquila, estabas muy ebria y comenzaste a decir tonterías. No confío en ninguno de los putones que estaban en la fiesta así que te traje a mi cuarto, solo quería estar seguro de que estuvieras bien.

—Pe-pero…

—Naida me explicó todo, que se cambiaron lugares y eso —suspiró—. No quiso llevarte a casa porque dijo que tus padres la matarían si te veían en el estado en que estabas ayer.

—Lo siento… supongo que te he dado muchos problemas.

—No —estaba riendo nuevamente, pero esta vez lo hacía conmigo—. Fue muy divertido la verdad, le dijiste a Sasuke que era un grandísimo idiota.

—No puede ser…

—¡Sí, 'ttebayo! —no pude evitar reír, pensar que había dicho algo como eso a Sasuke… bueno, eran cosas que realmente pensaba en alguna parte de mi corazón.

—Yo… necesito llamar a Naida, mi padre debe estar volviéndose loco y… m-me quedé en casa de un hombre… va a matarme.

—Tranquila, ella dijo que se encargaría de todo.

—Pero…

—¡Vamos, confía un poco en tu hermana! —ella asintió, recibiendo la pequeña balija que el rubio le entregaba.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Naida me dijo que era tuya, un cabio de ropa o algo así.

—Sí… de seguro es de ella, suele estar lista para dormir fuera de casa cuando sale.

—Lo sé, de hecho en mi armario hay un par de cosas suyas, cuando se escapa termina usandome de cuartada, 'ttebayo.

—¿Son muy buenos amigos…?

—Naida es más que una amiga, ella es genial, es increible, es una de las personas que más me importa, ¡'ttebayo!

—¿Te gusta… Naida?

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Claro que no! Eso sería raro… —rascaba su cabeza, como si buscara una mejor respuesta—. Naida es como… mi mejor amigo, aunque es mujer, y Sasuke es mi hermano, o algo así, no lo sé. Ella es genial. Es como un amigo travesti, es como un chico, pero viste de mujer.

—Estás diciendole travesti a mi hermana.

—Lo siento, pero, no sé de que otra forma decirlo.

—Está bien… estoy segura de que le agradaría esa descripción.

—Sí… —por unos segundos, no sé cuantos pero, nuestras miradas no se desprendían la una de la otra. Era como una especie de magnetismo que mantenía mis ojos fijos en los suyos y los suyos en los mios—. Hinata…

—¿Sí…? —estaba embobada, él estaba frente a mí, con su cabello rubio alborotado y yo solo vestía aún el bikini, solo me preguntaba a mi misma en que momento había perdido tanto pudor.

—Puedes ducharte en mi baño si gustas, yo iré a la otra habitación, cuando estes lista baja. El desayuno ya debería de estar servido.

—S-sí… —mi corazón latía a mil por hora mientras el cruzaba la puerta y yo caía en la realidad.

Corrí al baño, me duché y tomé las ropas del maletín. La curiosidad me remordía la conciencia, así que me asomé a su armario y en efecto, conocía muchas de las prendas femeninas que allí estaban, incluso algo de lencería. Era cierto, eran realmente cercanos. De una forma que me asustó un poco… y no sabía porque.

—Estoy lista —dije al entrar al comedor.

—¡Genial! —respondió en un grito lleno de entusiasmo—. ¡Es hora de irnos! Kakashi nos dejará en la feria —tomó mi mano y comenzó a halarme por los corredores.

—Es-espera —mis piernas temblaban cuando me tomaba de esa manera.

—Ah cierto… —se acercó y revolvió un poco mi cabello, girando mi fleco a un lado—. Que descuido de mi parte —sonrió, mostrando su blanca dentadura y pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros—. Hora de irnos, Naida.

Lo había olvidado por completo, hasta que me reencontrara con mi hermana, debíamos continuar en el lugar de la otra.

—¡Onee-chan! —exclamé imitandola una vez que cruzó junto a Sasuke el arco gigantesco de la feria.

—Hola, Naida —respondió calmada, para mí, era como ver un reflejo.

—¿Cómo estás, bruja? —la sonrisa burlona de Sasuke, junto a su mano extendida en mi dirección me hicieron entender que en efecto no sabía nada.

—Mejor que tú, pero eso es obvio —respondí, como Naida lo hubiese hecho.

—Vamos, no comiencen una escena tan temprano, ¡'ttebayo! —exclamó el rubio enlazando sus dedos con los mios—. ¡El último en llegar a la montaña rusa se sienta al frente! —comenzó a correr llevandome con él y Sasuke nos seguía de cerca, mientras mi hermana llegó caminando, calmada y con elegancia.

Yo era realmente una aburrida…

—¡¿Y?! —exclamó con fuerza en el baño mientras retocaba su maquillaje—. ¡Cuentamelo todo! ¿Pasó algo interesante con Naruto-chan anoche?

—En primer lugar… ¿"Naruto-chan"? —ella asintió con su estupida sonrisa exagerada—. En segundo lugar, No paso nada interesante, no hay nada "interesante" que pudiese pasar.

—¡Ay, vamos! —tomó mis manos—. ¿Ni un beso?

—¡Naida! —cubrí mis labios, retomando la cordura—. Eso es imposible, sabes que no soy como tú… más bien cuentame, ¿te divertiste anoche? Yo no recuerdo mucho la verdad…

—¡Lo sé! —exclamó riendo a carcajadas—. Estabas tan ebría. Yo sí, lo disfruté como no tienes idea.

—No… ¿dormiste con Sasuke? —pregunté curiosa.

—¡No lo preguntes tan contenta, se supone que te casarás con él!

—Pero no me importa, cuéntame.

—Pues… Algo así… —estaba ansiosa, pero la puerta estaba siendo golpeada con insistencia—. Luego te cuento —dijo guiñando un ojo y la duda quedó en mi cabeza hasta el día de hoy. La verdad, sé que Sasuke nunca me contará que pasó y no tuve oportunidad de saberlo.

De todas formas, ¿qué importancia tenía? Para mí solo valía en ese momento el hecho de que había amanecido en casa de los Uzumaki, que había dormido en otra cama, con un chico, tal vez no hubiese pasado nada pero… era una especie de revelación a mi misma y a todo el mundo. Podía hacer lo que quisiera siempre que supiera hacerlo.

o

O

o

La luz se apagaba y encendía al borde de la piscina, los jóvenes bailaban al ritmo de la música mientras otros se arrojaban al agua y tomaban alcohol.

—¿No cree que está mal incluir bebidas en una fiesta de cumpleaños, dónde la mayoría de los invitados y el mismo cumpleañero son menores de edad?

—Cuando llegué ya el alcohol estaba en las mesas, y no soy un aguafiestas.

—Pero no le ofreces a tu hermosa prometida —dijo Naida tomando una copa de la mesa.

—Nunca he pensado que usted sea de las que toman, Hinata-sama —ella rodó los ojos.

—¿Sabes algo? Deberíamos de intentar conocernos un poco más —él enarcó una ceja acercandose más a la pelinegra.

—¿Qué tanto?

—Bueno, un día seremos marido y mujer… deberíamos acortar distancias… —las manos de Naida estaban rosando su pecho y las de él acunaban la pequeña cintura femenina.

—Supongo que no es mala idea hacerlo…

Las personas desaparecían lentamente mientras los pasillos se abrían paso ante ellos. Fue cuestión de minutos para que estuvieran en uno de los balcones, alejados de la multitud, disfrutando de la soledad, de la intimidad que la pequeña silla de extensión les regalaba.

—¿Segura de que quieres hacer esto? —le preguntó el moreno, sentandola sobre él, con aquel delgado par de piernas blancas y largas rodeando su cadera.

—No tengo nunca dudas en lo que hago —apresando los labios ajenos con los suyos.

El calor aumentaba aunque era de noche y la brisa corría con fuerza. Sus manos fuertes y tersas acariciaban la espalda que sin dificultad había sido descubierta para él. El vestido holgado estaba en el suelo y el pequeño brasier le hacía compañía.

Sus manos recorrían temblorosas el pecho masculino mientras aquel humedo y fogoso beso los unía. Él movía su cadera con insistencía hacía arriba, presionandola contra su cuerpo, sujetando su trasero con fuerza, escurriendo sus dedos entre la tela licrada del bikini.

—Estás muy mojada —susurró al oido de Naida, metiendo uno de sus dedos en la parte delantera de la prenda, haciendola arquearse un poco hacía atrás, sin dejarla escapar del tacto, mientras ella comenzaba a sudar.

—No te apresures —le advirtió ella, mordiendole despacio el cuello—. Hay que hacerlo divertido —susurró mordiendole el lobulo de la oreja—. Aguarda un segundo.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, mostrando esa sonrisa suya llena de superioridad. La vió huír por la puerta corrediza y unos segundos despues entró, seguro de que ella no volvería, pero para su sorpresa la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse segundos despues, pero no era ella, eran dos jovenes de facsiones esquisitas, gran talle y figura envidiable, seguro eran un par de años mayores.

—Siempre hace falta algo de experiencia —advirtió Naida cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

—Esto si es nuevo… —mordía su labio mientras las tres se acercaban a él.

—Mas te vale aguantar, niñito —avisó la primera dejando caer su brasier.

—Este es tu regalo, disfrutalo bien —dijo la segunda empujandolo contra el sofa, sentandose de espalda sobre él. Restregaba su enorme trasero sobre el pene erecto que se ocultaba dentro del traje de baño.

Esa era rubia, su cabello era corto y rebelde, mientras que la otra era morena, con el cabello largo y rojo. Se acercó la rubia, con su busto descubierto y tomó las manos del joven, posandolas sobre sus blandos senos a travez de los brazos de su rubia compañera, mientras ellas se besaban apasionadamente y la pelirroja le halaba despacio el traje de baño.

—_No puedo hacerlo…_ —se reprendió a si misma escabullendose por el pasillo, dejando aquella escena montada.

El vestido no le preocupaba, seguro iría a parar al armario de Naruto como tantas otras prendas de vestir suyas. Fue hasta el auto, con la moral por el suelo y sacó una pequeña balija del maletero.

Suspiró. Se sentía tan estupida. Dio un par de pasos lentos y desganados hasta la habitación del rubio y la dejó a un lado de la puerta. Fue donde él estaba pero no se acercó. Se seintió ajena a aquel lugar.

—¡No! —gritaba su hermana mayor, con una sonrisa que no recordaba haber visto muchas veces en su rostro—. ¡Es tu turno!

—Bien, como digas —el rubio tomó la pelota y comenzó a girarla en su dedo mientras Hinata aplaudía con esmero, como una niña pequeña—. Te toca.

—¡Sí! —pero al tomar el balón se cayó al agua de inmediato.

—¡Eres demasiado torpe, 'ttebayo!

—No te burles —le reclamaba sujetando su mano.

Era tan lindo ante sus ojos que no pudo hacer más que buscar a Kakashi, decirle un par de cosas para que las informara luego a su amo y partir. Encender el auto y manteniendo el fleco recto frente a su pecho partir a casa.

Solo podía imaginar lo que Sasuke estaría haciendo en ese momento con las dos chicas que ella misma había dejado en sus manos. Y por alguna razón sentía un poco, solo un poco de celos por su hermana. No tenía mucho que celar de ella, era obligada a actuar y vivir de la forma en que sus padres consideraban correcta. Ella tenía una mayor libertad, y ni siquiera podría llamar a Hinata su sombra, pues ella también tenía su propio lugar, era solo que, por momentos deseaba ser ella quien tuviera que ocultarse, ser quien se preocupara…

—¡Maldita sea! —bufó una vez que se encontró sola en la parte de atrás del vehículo. Encendió un cigarro y abrió la ventanilla.

El chofer se detuvo una vez que estuvieron frente a la entrada de su gran mansión. Esa que se suponía debían de llamar hogar.

—Bienvenida a casa —le saludó uno de los sirvientes.

Ella pasó de largo, no quería hablar con nadie. No quería ver a nadie. Al día siguiente debía de recibir una reprimenda de parte de su padre porque solo Hinata había regresado a casa pero, ¿qué importaba? No era la primera vez que ella hacía ese tipo de cosas y no sería la última, porque, si podía regalarle un poco de su "libertad" a Hinata, entonces le valía mierda que su padre la odiara.

Siempre había sido así…

_~Flashback~_

.—¡Onee-chan! —el grito de la niña de cinco años llegó a los oídos de su hermana, quien en el acto se dio vuelta, dejando las flores para correr en su dirección.

—¡Imouto-chan estás de vuelta! —se abrazaron en choque, cayendo juntas al suelo.

—Tengan cuidado, niñas —les reprendió su nana sonriendo.

—Está bien, porque es mi querida hermana quien me ha hecho tropezar —respondió la menor, abrazando a su hermana, enredadas en los largos vestidos que llevaban.

—Has sido tú quien me ha hecho tropezar a mí —respondió Hinata sonriendo.

—¡Onee-chan tiene que venir pronto a Tokyo! —los ojos de la niña brillaban—. La ciudad capital es increíble. Vamos al balcón y te contaré todo.

—¡Sí! —respondió la mayor entusiasmada.

—¡Hinata! —ambas voltearon en dirección a su padre, quien desde el umbral llamaba a la mayor—. Deja de jugar, es hora de volver a los estudios.

—¡Pero, papi! —la pequeña corrió, abrazándose de sus piernas—. Quería contarle todo a onee-chan.

—Ya lo harás luego, tu hermana tiene trabajo importante que hacer —inició su camino adentro, siendo seguido de cerca por la mayor de sus hijas.

—Hinata… —susurró la menor.

_~Fin del Flashback~_

Suponía que eso era parte del porque, del porque siempre terminaban cambiando lugares. Cuando Hinata estaba al borde, cuando era presionada, Naida tomaba su lugar. Ella recibía la peor parte, pero no importaba porque Hinata era su adorada hermana, ella siempre le abrazaba sonriendo, llena de felicidad por verse nuevamente.

—Será divertido… ver a Hinata enamorada —susurró en la soledad de la habitación de su hermana. Quería cambiar las fotos que Hinata tenía de ellas por algunas donde figurara un chico, alguno lindo y dulce.

o

O

O

—¿Tú… quién eres? —preguntó el rubio, levantándose de golpe al ver al joven de cabellos castaños que estaba de pie frente a él.

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Sarutobi Konohamaru —respondió tomando asiento frente a él en aquel café citadino—. He venido en representación de mi jefe a entregarle las llaves de su vehículo. Está estacionado al frente del local —tomó su teléfono móvil, marcando algunos números—. También le pedimos una sincera disculpa por los problemas ocasionados. Que tenga un feliz día, hasta luego.

—¡Ey, espera! —gritó, llamando la atención de todos al verlo marchar—. ¿Dónde está ella?

—¿Hyuuga-sama? —el asintió dudoso—. Tuvo que irse de emergencia, está fuera del país y volverá en una semana o dos.

—Entiendo… —apretó las llaves en sus manos—. Gracias.

—A su orden, con permiso —se inclinó y desapareció por la puerta de cristal de aquel viejo y poco concurrido café.

—Ella prometió que vendría…

Suspiró y apretó su saco, justo del lado en que un bolsillo atesoraba esa fotografía que nunca dejaba olvidada.

—¡Papá! —levantó la mirada al escuchar esa voz que tan bien conocía.

—¿Haruko…? —se dio la vuelta y las vio a pocos metros de la puerta—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—I-Ino me dijo que estabas aquí y las niñas querían venir —respondió la dulce niñera, con una tenue sonrisa, de pie frente a él.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó alarmado esculcándola con la mirada.

—S-sí… me he quitado la faja y todo eso. Era molesto y me siento bien.

—Pero el doctor.

—Estoy bien, en serio… —desvió la mirada, pues no se atrevía a verle a los ojos.

—¡Papá ya que estamos aquí, ¿por qué no comemos todos juntos?! —preguntó Naruko, colgada del brazo de Hanabi.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo la castaña sentándose en la mesa que antes estaba el rubio—. ¿Qué hay de comer? Tengo hambre.

—Hanabi, no seas mal educada —le reprendió Hinata—. Si está ocupado, volveré a casa con las niñas.

—¡Espera! —exclamó tomándole la muñeca—. Comamos juntos, los 5, ¿puedes?

—C-claro… —respondió sonriendo—. Por favor siéntense, yo iré un momento al tocador.

—No tardes.

—No lo haré…

—¡Yo quiero un helado! —gritó Haruko tirando del brazo de la castaña.

—¿Y por qué me lo pides a mí? Pídeselo a tu hermana.

—¡Yo también quiero! —secundó Naruko haciendo lo mismo.

—¡Consíguetelo tú misma!

—Anda, Hanabi-chan.

—¡No me llames con tantas confianzas, te lo he dicho varias veces!

En el baño…

—¿Hola? —preguntó Hinata apretando con fuerza el móvil.

—_¿Dónde estás? _—preguntó Kiba del otro lado de la línea.

—En el café. Al final, no pude venir y envíe a Konohamaru pero… las niñas me escucharon decir que él estaba en el café e insistieron en venir con él —suspiró y se recostó a la puerta—. Lo siento, tendrás que hacerte cargo un par de días.

—_¿Cúantos?_

—No lo sé… tengo que volver. Te hablo luego.

—_Hinata… ten cuidado, ¿está bien?_

—Sí, nos vemos luego —colgó el móvil sin decir nada más—. _Lo siento… Kiba… no puedo evitarlo, yo… quiero permanecer a su lado unos días más…_

o

O

o

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

_Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	9. Hyuuga Naida

_Buenas tardes… disculpen que no publiqué ayer… no me trajeron el pendrive a tiempo e.é jajaja_

_Acá está ya, el capítulo nº 9 de Se busca espo- perdón Nieñera! Jeje Ese nombre me sigue haciendo gracia xD_

_En fin… Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo. Me disculpo por la espera y bueno, espero poder actualizar más seguido ahora que vivo sola en soledad(? _

_Si tienen alguna duda sobre este capítulo, no duden en plasmarlo en sus reviews, así se los puedo aclarar por mp o directamente en el siguiente capítulo xD_

_Disfruten la lectura… y no olviden dar like a mi página en facebook, por ahí podemos estar en contacto más directo; Fanficmatica, así aparezco en la famosa red social xD y en Twitter como FanFicMatica._

_Disfruten la lectura…_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9:**

**Hyuuga Naida.**

o

O

o

_«El placer es mío, Uchiha Sasuke…» _

_Puede sonar estúpido, pero solo eso bastó para enamorarme, solo esa simple frase puso mi vida de cabeza cuando tenía 7 años._

_Ser la segunda en nacer, en una familia tan elitista y llena de prejuicios no era algo fácil, incluso eran padres de 2 hijos solo aquellos que por decisión de Dios o del destino hubiesen tenido gemelos. En los rumores que siempre se escuchaban solían mencionar que si una mujer Hyuuga quedaba embarazada por segunda vez debía de abortar. Bueno, eso era lo que decían…_

_Nada dudoso de creer, para ser sincera, pues los únicos que no eran hijos únicos en mi familia eran mi padre y su hermano gemelo, mi hermana y yo, y algunos tíos que también vinieron como barajitas repetidas en la maleta. _

_Aburridos, todos una copia del otro, tan parecidos, tan miserables. ¿Estrictos? No, eran unos demonios vestidos con Kimono y Yukata. Un grupo de personas cuya única unión era un lazo sanguíneo. Eso eran los Hyuuga._

_Eso fue lo que conocí…_

_Lo recuerdo bien, fue en invierno. _

_Una de las tradiciones de nuestra familia es dar una fiesta de presentación en sociedad para sus hijos cuando estos cumplen su séptimo año de vida. Lo mismo fue para mi hermana y para mí._

—Buenos días a todos, les agradezco su presencia en este bendecido día —_las palabras de mi madre fueron escuchadas por aquellas personas que habían sido invitados a permanecer una semana entera en la casa principal en Kyoto—. _Cualquier cosa que necesiten para hacer más cómoda su estadía no duden en solicitarla.

_Básicamente consistía en invitar a los socios más importantes que tuvieran alrededor del mundo a permanecer una semana completa como visitantes. Se les daba asilo, eran tratados como reyes o Dioses que habían pasado de visita, eran honrados y se les agradecía por los buenos tratos que se habían mantenido en los negocios. Aquella visita comenzaba un Domingo, llegaban a casa en helicóptero normalmente, porque, según nuestros familiares eso les permitía degustar mejor de la vista de Kyoto. _

_Ese primer día se les presentaba a la noche un banquete, lleno de bebidas y comidas exóticas, todo lo que quisiera comer en un comedor inmenso para más de cien personas. Eran llevados a un recorrido por aquel lugar que nosotros llamábamos «Hogar», aunque no se parecía ni remotamente a uno. _

_Las extravagancias, modernidades y lujos estaban a la orden del día. Era simple, mostrarles cuanto teníamos, cuanto podían llegar a tener si mantenían su fidelidad hacia nosotros. Compramos hombres de negocios, para asegurar nuestro progreso. _

_El lunes era el segundo día. Eran invitados a recorrer los lugares más importantes de la ciudad, en relación a historia y cultura._

_El martes era turno de la naturaleza y las bondades de nuestro pueblo._

_El miércoles cenaban con los líderes políticos, quienes cabe destacar también se rendían a los pies del apellido Hyuuga. Eran conversaciones aburridas normalmente, sobre empresas, inversiones, bolsas de valores, entre otras poco interesantes que al final daban paso al día siguiente._

_El jueves se sellaban tratados, alianzas, se firmaban acuerdos y se daba inicio a nuevas inversiones que conllevarían a un ganar/ganar para mi familia y a un riesgo común para los invitados, pero les daba igual, si apostaban a un Hyuuga, el riesgo era mínimo. _

_El viernes llegaba el evento principal. Una fiesta llena de glamour, con la palabra «etiqueta» marcada en cada rincón, cuya finalidad era presentar a aquel que un día lideraría los negocios familiares. De hecho, durante los días anteriores, quien sería presentado en sociedad no podría mostrar su rostro públicamente, debía de ser una noticia única, algo nuevo, nadie debía de haberle visto antes._

_Aquel año, era el turno de Hinata y por ende, mi turno también. _

_Tarde, como era costumbre, una vez que todos los invitados estuvieron presentes fue nuestro turno de entrar._

_Seguidas de cerca por las miradas expectantes de los presentes. Todos esperando algo de nosotras, cualquier cosa, aunque fuese una simple sonrisa, algo que les hiciera sentir especiales, algo que presumir, poder decir; «las herederas me observaron a mí». Eso les era suficiente._

_Sin embargo, las normas eran claras; no hablar, no sonreír, no mirar de más. Solo mantener la frente en alto, las manos juntas y la espalda recta al caminar por el largo pasillo que nos separaba del centro del salón. No se podían cometer errores. _

_Sentadas saludando a cada una de las personas que se acercaba a conocernos. Era la primera vez que se nos veía públicamente, la primera vez que alguien que no fuese de nuestra familia o alguno de nuestros sirvientes podía tomarnos palabra. _

_Tan importantes y a la vez tan insignificantes._

—Es un placer conocerlas finalmente _—dijo un hombre alto de cabellos oscuros y ojos del mismo color—. _Soy actualmente el mejor socio de su padre, Uchiha Fugaku.

—Gracias por venir —_respondimos al unísono._

—Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata —_dijo mi hermana mayor inclinando levemente su cabeza, como muestra de respeto más no de sumisión._

—Mi nombre es Hyuuga Naida —_secundé imitando sus gestos._

—Permítanme tomarme el atrevimiento presentarles a mi familia —_Hinata asintió calmada y el hombre prosiguió—. _Uchiha Kushina; mi esposa —_la aludida se inclinó ante nosotras como quien saluda a un rey—._ Y mis hijos.

—Es un placer conocerles, gracias por venir —_respondió Hinata directamente._

—Su presencia aquí es agradable para nosotros —_eran las frases que ambas podíamos contestar._

—No tienen porque agradecer, es un honor para nosotros estar aquí, Uchiha Itachi, para servirles —_el mayor era tan maduro y seguro, lucía cual caballero de brillante armadura, solo que en lugar de armadura vestía un Armani._

—El placer es mío, Uchiha Sasuke —_respondió el segundo y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos._

—He… tienes cara de niña… —_por un instante pensé que eso lo había pensado, pero en realidad lo había dicho._

—Naida… —_sentí_ _la mirada de Hinata sobre mí y bajé la mirada_.

—Lo siento, no quería insultarle —_intenté disculparme, pero su rostro me decía que era tarde para disculpas. Una sonrisa ladina se formó en sus labios, una llena de malicia._

—No se preocupe, no tiene nada de que disculparse —_fue su padre quién habló, con una sonrisa en los labios._

_No se dijo nada más. _

_La orquesta había comenzado a tocar y como era tradición, las primeras en danzar aquella noche debíamos de ser nosotras. _

_No pasó nada interesante luego de eso. La celebración terminaba el sábado, con la despedida que se daba a aquellos hombres y mujeres que sin siquiera meditarlo estarían enviando sus solicitudes para asociarse a nosotros. Ese era el monopolio que jugábamos, y que bien que lo hacíamos, pues desde Kyoto manejábamos una gran cantidad de empresas que ni siquiera eran nuestras y de todas obteníamos ganancias sin hacer prácticamente nada. De eso se trataba._

_La verdad, no me gustaba vivir así. Siempre con todo preparado meticulosamente para mí. Desde lo que iba a vestir hasta lo que comería para cenar. _

_Pero el gran evento que volvió mi vida una espiral ocurrió cuando cumplí 13 años._

_Solía viajar con mi madre cada cierto tiempo a Tokyo. Los negocios allá estaban tomando un buen camino y ella debía mantenerse al tanto, ya saben, como en el ajedrez, la pieza más poderosa es la reina._

—Naida, debo de volver a Kyoto en un par de horas —_dijo mi madre tras colgar el teléfono._

—Entiendo… iré a despedirme —_no tenía idea de que su viaje no me incluía._

—No es necesario —_su sonrisa era tan sincera—_. Te quedarás a estudiar aquí. Tu padre cree que es lo mejor para ti, quiere explotar tus habilidades tanto como sea posible.

—¡Pero…! —_Intenté intervenir, de verdad que no quería quedarme sola en ese lugar._

—Lo siento, linda —_respondió acariciando mi mejilla—._ Ya sabes como es.

—¿Tengo que quedarme sola en esta casa?

—No te quedarás aquí sola, ¡¿qué clase de padres crees que tienes?! —_suspiró agotada, como lo hacía cuando discutía conmigo—._ Tu padre ha arreglado que te quedes durante un año en la casa de los Uchiha. Ya se te transfirió al instituto que manejamos en Tokyo desde hace generaciones. Es raro que los miembros de nuestra familia estudien en él, pero se hará una excepción, además, el año entrante Hinata y Neji van a unirse a ti. Tú padre ya ha hablado claro contigo y tus hermanos. Los negocios para bien se están expandiendo. Hemos comenzado negocios nuevos con los Uchihas, renovamos contratos y tratados. Además otras personas se nos están uniendo. Necesito que colabores con nosotros, Naida.

—¡Pero, mamá! —_apreté mis manos en mis bolsillos—. _¡¿Qué puedo hacer yo?! No soy tan lista como Neji y aunque Hinata y yo somos idénticas… no es un secreto para nadie que sus modales y comportamientos son perfectos, sobre todo si se comparan a los míos. Esto es una tontería.

—No lo es, y de ser como tú lo aseguras, que tu nivel no está ni siquiera cerca del de tu hermana, ¿por qué no solo intentas imitarla? A ustedes les fascinaba cambiar de lugar cuando eran niñas, ¿no? Entonces actúa como lo harías si fingieras ser ella. Muestra algo de utilidad, aunque sea por una vez.

—No quiero, mamá. No quiero tener que quedarme con unas personas a las que no conozco. No me interesa quedarme con los Unari.

—¡Uchiha!

—¡Lo que sea! —_sus ojos se afilaron y el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Creo que me salvó en aquel momento—. _Ce sont des conneries! —_grité irritada._

—¡Deja de decir malas palabras en francés! —_gritó ella desde la otra habitación—._ No eres la única que domina el idioma en esta casa.

—Questa è una stronzata! —_reviré asomándome a su oficina_.

—¡También entiendo el italiano, Naida!

—¡Arg! —_era irritante discutir con esa mujer, además, siempre perdías—. _¡Esto es una mierda! —_grité lo más cerca que pude de ella y solo rodó sus ojos sin tomarme en cuenta._

—Es hora de irme, linda —_al fin me había calmado. Unas 10 maletas estaban en la limo y un pequeño bolso de mano colgaba de mi muñeca—. _Prométeme que te portaras tan ejemplar como cualquier Hyuuga.

—Sí… madre.

—Excelente —_respondió ella sonriendo, acariciando mi cabello y besando mi frente—._ Ahora ve, Itachi-san te recibirá. Nos vemos en un par de meses.

_No dijo nada más y yo tampoco, la vi subir al helicóptero y mi propio guardaespaldas recién asignado me guió al auto. Ni siquiera presté atención a su nombre en aquel momento. _

_El viaje en el auto fue tan torturador que ni el sonido de los audífonos me distraía. Estaba aterrada de llegar a aquella casa, con personas a las que no conocía. O eso creía yo. Total, no recordaba a nadie pasados 5 minutos de que se despidiera de mí. No me aferraba a nadie, porque siempre veía a las personas ir y venir. Cerrar tratos y re abrirlos. Así era como se trabajaba en casa._

_«Consíguete un buen esposo y asegúrate de mantenerte hermosa, eso es todo lo que necesitas para ser feliz». Así decía mi madre. Una mujer que a sus 40 seguía luciendo como una joven de 25._

—Bienvenida —_mis pensamientos se esfumaron y mis ojos se afirmaron en los negros que estaban en frente de mí—._ Es un placer recibirte en nuestro hogar, Naida-sama.

—No… digo, el _sama_ está demás… —_Itachi Uchiha era una persona realmente intimidante, aunque tuviera solo 18 años._

—Cómo usted desee, Naida —_sin embargo, era muy gentil—. _Por favor, permítame mostrarle su habitación. Esperamos que sea de su agrado y que se sienta a gusto en ella. Cualquier inconveniente que tenga no dude en hacérmelo saber, por favor.

—Gracias, lo haré —_sonrió y yo apreté mis dientes para no llorar._

_Pude retenerlo. Una semana en esa casa, encerrada en esa habitación, con la escusa de que estudiaba, guardando mi sentido y calmando las ganas de llorar viendo televisión. Una semana llena de dudas y reproches, sin saber que hacer o decir, irritada, luchando por meterme en el papel que mi madre me había asignado; actuar como lo hubiese hecho Hinata. _

—Tengo miedo —_me atreví a admitir con los ojos fijos en las estrellas, observando encantada el paisaje que la luna me brindaba en el pequeño balcón—. _Tal vez… —_me senté al borde, con los brazos abiertos y las piernas colgando, dejando que el viento jugara con mi pelo y mi vestido a su antojo._

—¿Qué crees que haces? —_del susto salté. Por suerte un par de brazos me sujetaban de la cintura o sin duda hubiese caído—. _¿Intentabas suicidarte? —_negué rápidamente sin siquiera girar mi rostro—. _Me da igual. Solo vine porque mi hermano me pidió saludar o lo que sea. ¿Qué onda?

—¿Podrías… soltarme? —_pregunté y aquellas manos me dejaron. Me giré despacio, sin bajarme del borde—. _Tú… —_mis ojos se abrieron con fuerza—. _¡El chico con cara de niña!

—¿Disculpa?

—¡Lo siento! —_reaccioné—._ Mi… mi memoria no es muy buena, la verdad, suelo relacionar a las personas con algo para recordarlas. No sabía que eras un Uchiha.

—Me presenté como uno hace años, ¿lo olvidaste?

—Lo siento…

—Que mujer más rara…

—Sí, bueno… me alegro de verte otra vez —_sonrió de lado y se acercó a mí nuevamente._

—A mi me alegra más.

—¿Sí…? —_comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa._

—Sí… nunca antes he convivido con una joven de mi edad bajo el mismo techo… podría ser interesante.

—¿Interesante? —_cubrí mis labios una de mis manos, intentando procesar aquella información—._ ¿Interesante como divertido, algo nuevo, podríamos ser amigos?

—No lo sé… eso dependerá de ti —_no supe en qué momento mi cuerpo se encontraba entre él y los 5 pisos de caída libre hasta el suelo—._ ¿Qué estás dispuesta a hacer por ser mi amiga?

—¿A qué te refieres… no podemos ser amigos y ya?

—Que ingenua… eso te hace aún más linda —_susurró a mi oído, antes de morder el borde de mi oreja._

—¿Linda…? —_nada más que eso quedó grabado en mi cabeza, ignoraba mis mejillas ardiendo, mis piernas temblando, la nariz que olfateaba mi cuello y las manos que rozaban la piel de mis piernas._

—Sí… muy linda —_unos golpes resonaron en la puerta y él se separó de mí, no mucho, solo lo suficiente para verme a los ojos—. _Bájate, es peligroso —_sus ojos parecían arder y de un tirón me devolvió al suelo. Ya no podía mirarlo al frente—. _Eres más pequeña así, eso es genial.

—Su…pongo —_no sabía por qué, pero mi corazón latía realmente rápido y mis manos comenzaban a sudar. Era más alto que yo, mucho más alto, incluso debía levantar el rostro para verle a la cara._

—Vamos —_dijo tomando una de mis manos. La puerta se abrió y un joven de nuestra edad, con cabello escandalosamente rubio nos sonreía—. _Llegaste temprano, y ¿cómo hiciste para encontrarme?

—Itachi me señaló el camino —_respondió sonriendo—. _¡Y esa no es forma de saludar, 'ttebayo!

—Ya, ya, ¿cómo estás, dobe?

—Bien y t- ¡No me llames dobe, teme!

—He… que gracioso —_susurré sin separarme de Sasuke—._

—¿Mm? —_él me había escuchado y sonriendo se giró hacia mí—._ Naruto, te presento a Hyuuga Naida, estará viviendo un tiempo acá en casa.

—¡Un placer! —_respondió con su gran sonrisa, una que luego reconocí como su sello personal—._ ¡Seamos amigos!

—Está bien —_respondí y al dar un paso al frente sentí el fuerte brazo de Sasuke rodeando mi cuello, pasando sobre mi pecho y regresándome dos pasos, hasta quedar apretada contra él._

—No es necesario que te acerques tanto —_aquellas palabras, eran más para Naruto que para mí, pero sin saber por qué asentí obedientemente, girándome e inclinándome como saludo, guardando la distancia con el rubio, manteniéndome al lado de mi anfitrión._

—Raro… —_bufó Naruto inflando sus ralladas mejillas_—. Da igual, ¿iremos al _Party-time esta noche?_

—¡Claro! —_sus ojos negros brillaban cuando sonreía con malicia, tal vez era ese aire de rebeldía y autonomía lo que me atraía, o simplemente mi debilidad, nunca lo supe—. _Ponte algo lindo, Naida, iras como mi pareja, así que está prohibido fallar.

_Salieron de mi habitación, anunciando que me esperarían en la sala principal y yo corrí a mi guardarropa. Escogí el vestido más elegante y ostentoso que encontré. Era simplemente perfecto. _

_Un vestido corte princesa, de falda amplia y escote de corazón, adornado con hermosos diamantes, mandados a incrustar en la cintura exclusivamente para mí, de un hermoso color menta y blonda sobre la falda, cayendo cual v invertida en una espectacular semi-cola. _

_Según mi padre, el tipo de vestidos que solo Hinata o yo podríamos lucir, el tipo de vestidos que no podía usar cualquiera, únicos y perfectos._

—¡Estoy lista! —_exclamé de pie frente a ellos en el recibidor._

—Dime, Naruto, ¿dije acaso que se trataba de una fiesta de disfraces?

—¿De qué hablas? —_pregunté confundida._

—No, para nada, solo le pediste arreglarse un poco.

—Eso hice… —_bufé cruzándome de brazos_.

—No, no te arreglaste un poco, te disfrazaste de la Cenicienta —_Naruto echó a reir y yo apreté mis puños dándome vuelta._

—¡Pues vallan ustedes solos si no les gusta cómo yo luzco!

—No, quiero que vengas —_aseguró él y mi corazón se detuvo—. _Solo, necesitas algo… menos llamativo. Ve y vístete con alguno de tus vestidos sencillos de diario, pararemos en el centro comercial y compraremos algo de ropa.

—Iré por mi tarjeta de crédito… —_bajé de nuevo, con un vestido de tirantes blancos y mi bolso de mano—. _¿Nos vamos o qué?

_Tras una parada en el centro comercial, y que mi corazón latiera a toda prisa al escucharles decir que ellos mismos iban a conducir el convertible de Sasuke, siendo aún menores de edad llegamos al lugar de la fiesta. Me sentía extraña usando pantalones por primera vez en mi vida, sobre todo porque se trataba de unos jeans._

_Alcohol, cigarrillos y algunas drogas pasaron frente a mis ojos en la terraza de un club privado. Personas que recordaba haber visto en revistas, en la televisión y ese tipo de sitios llenaban las sillas y hacían su propio ambiente. _

_Yo mantuve la distancia, sentada junto a Sasuke, en aquel amplio sofá, mientras Naruto del otro lado no hacía más que beber y hacer chistes que aunque no causaban risa, todos se reían de ellos. _

—¿Estás aburrida? —_susurró a mi oído y dejé de mirar a Naruto._

—N-no… es solo que es algo nuevo para mí —_admití avergonzada, sin dejar de luchar porque mis pechos abultados no se salieran de la ajustada y corta franela que traía puesta._

—Pareces aburrida —_repitió y tomó mi barbilla entre sus dedos—. _¿Por qué no tomas algo? Te aseguro que te divertirás más.

—No gracias… solo tomo vino o champagne en casa. Nunca he tomado… ¿cerveza?

—¿Así que te aprendiste el nombre? —_soltó mi barbilla y apretó su mano sobre mi rodilla, moviéndola constantemente hacía mi muslo y devolviéndola a su lugar—._ Como quieras… no voy a obligarte.

—Gracias… —_susurré y él me sonrió de la maliciosa forma en que solía hacerlo._

—¡Sasuke-kun! —_mis ojos giraron por instinto en aquella dirección—._ ¡Pensé que no vendrías!

—¡Pero qué sorpresa más hermosa! —_se levantó, soltando mi pierna y caminó hacía ella, dejándome a mí de lado—. _Pensé que no vendrías.

—¿Y perderme la oportunidad de verte nuevamente? Vamos, ni por una noche loca en Paris dejaría de lado tu hermosa carita de bebé.

—Eres genial, Nicolle.

—¿Yo? Eres tú quien es increíble, _mon amour_ —_sus ojos azules brillaron tanto como su rubio cabello y le besó, en los labios, como siempre escuché decir que se besaba solo a tu esposo._

_¿Qué hizo él? Bueno, aferrarse a su cintura de avispa. Meter su lengua hasta lo profundo de esa asquerosa boca francesa y dejarme ver todo en detalle. Volteándose solo para presentármela como si se tratara de la cosa más normal que hacía en su vida y luego volver a sentarse a mí lado para tomar mi mano, mientras ella se acomodaba sobre una de sus piernas._

_No sé por qué no lograba levantarme de ese lugar, clavarle una bofetada y correr a algún lugar lejano, tomar el primer vuelo a Kyoto, esconderme en los brazos de Hinata y llorar toda la noche._

_Realmente extrañaba a mi otra mitad…_

—Oi —_se acercó uno de los jóvenes_—. ¿Quieres un poco? —_preguntó dejando en frente de mí un Narguile._

_Pensé que Sasuke se volvería y le pediría alejarse, como había hecho con todos antes pero, estaba tan ocupado con la francesa y su escote que ni se percató de que tomé la boquilla y llené mi boca, mis pulmones y mi cerebro infantil de humo._

—¡Suficiente! —_me atreví a gritar al succionar el humo por tercera vez—. _¡Dijiste que vendrías conmigo! ¿Por qué andas pegado de esa estúpida rubia?

—_Excusez-moi? _

—¡Cállate! —_la empujé, siendo retenida por un par de hombres altos de negro cuando intentó acercarse de nuevo_—. ¡Eres un idiota! —_grité sentándome sobre él, besando sus labios mientras me aferraba a sus anchos hombros._

—Te tardaste demasiado…

—Imbécil…

—¿Esta eres tú realmente, no? —_mis ojos miraron directamente a los suyos y el llevó un mechón de mi cabello a mi oreja—. _No eres refinada, obediente, atenta, no eres como los demás Hyuuga.

—Eso… no es cierto…

—Lo es y lo sabes —_su sonrisa se había desvanecido—_. Lo supe desde que nos conocimos, hace 6 años. No quiero que lo mal interpretes, solo… puedes ser tú mientras estés conmigo. No tengo interés en ir de la mano junto a un maniquí.

—Yo…

—Tranquila, en el fondo no me gustan las rubias, suelen ser muy irritantes —_mis mejillas estallaron al escuchar aquellas palabras—. _Te veías realmente linda estando tan celosa.

—No estaba celosa… —_desvié la mirada y volvió a besarme—. _Disfrutemos este año, ¿vale?

o

O

o

Presente…

—¿Mamá…? —tocó por tercera vez la puerta del pequeño cuarto que permanecía con llave en aquel departamento_._

—Hanabi… te he dicho que por favor no me llames así, sobre todo ahora que tenemos visitas en casa, podrían escucharte.

—Lo siento —respondió con calma, esa de la que sabía hacer perfecto uso—. Es solo que te estaba buscando y no estabas por ningún lado, además, ellos 3 salieron desde temprano. Estamos solas, las dos. ¿No es genial?

—Sí… —respondió la mayor sonriendo tenuemente—. ¿Quieres desayunar algo en especial?

—No, cualquier cosa estará bien —respondió calmada—. Sabes, Naruko me entregó un par de entradas para el festival de navidad que habrá en el instituto al que asiste. Al parecer es un gran evento.

—¿En serio? Si quieres, deberías de ir.

—No… Es decir, me gustaría pero, ¿vendrás tú también?

—No —respondió rotundamente—. Ella estudia en nuestro instituto, si yo me acercó a ese lugar, sin duda me reconocerán, comenzarán a hablar y Naruto y las niñas sabrán quien soy.

—Lo entiendo pero… no, no lo entiendo para ser sincera —los ojos de Hinata dejaron la ventana para posarse en los de Hanabi—. ¿Por qué tienes que estar escondiéndote todo el tiempo y de quién?

—Ya te lo he dicho antes, no hagas ese tipo de preguntas. Un día te contaré todo, pero ahora no puedo… Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? —Hinata desvió la mirada.

—No quiero que sufras, no quiero que salgas lastimada tú también.

—¿Por qué tendría que salir yo lastimada? —se abrazó a sí misma, subiendo sus piernas al sofá—. ¿Acaso no lo estoy ya lo suficiente? Permanecer hasta los 5 años en un orfanato, ser criada por mis tíos, que para mi madre sea una tortura verme… ¿realmente puede haber algo peor?

—No… no lo hay… lo siento —se sentó sobre el posa brazos y la abrazó—. Para mí no es una tortura verte, simplemente me cuesta hacerme a la idea de que realmente soy madre, de que… los recuerdos que tengo del pasado no son una simple pesadilla.

—¿Una pesadilla? —Hinata cubrió sus propios labios—. ¿Eso es lo que soy… el recuerdo de un mal sueño?

—No me refería a eso.

—No te preocupes… —se levantó y llevó las manos a sus bolsillos—. Iré a dar una vuelta al jardín —anunció antes de abrir la puerta del departamento y salir a paso presuroso en dirección al elevador.

—¡Hanabi, espera!

—¡Hanabi-chan! —Hinata se detuvo y se aferró a la puerta al ver a Naruko abrazada de Hanabi mientras la castaña se quejaba y la empujaba.

—Ya, ya, compórtense niñas —les reprendió Haruko interponiéndose entre ambas.

—¿Cómo estás, Hanabi? —saludo el rubio adulto, permaneciendo aún en la puerta del elevador.

—Bien…

—¡Genial! —exclamó sonriendo y retuvo la puerta del ascensor antes de que se cerrara—. ¿Por qué no van a la terraza a jugar un rato y vuelven luego a desayunar? Les prepararé los mejores panqueques que han comido en su vida, ¡'ttebayo!

—¡Yup! —exclamaron las rubias al mismo tiempo, secuestrando a la castaña pisos arriba.

—Hola —saludó frente a Hinata, quien miraba a la nada con los ojos empañados—. Ya puedes dejar de retener las lágrimas.

—¡Yo…! —le miró, directo a los ojos y volvió a ver a aquel adolescente del que se había enamorado repentinamente en una terraza—. Esto es tan difícil.

—Está bien, entremos —cerró la puerta tras de ellos y Hinata se aferró a su pecho—. Hinata…

Comenzó a llorar, gritaba como una niña y le golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho. No sabía por qué, pero la rodeó con sus brazos y se aferró a ella, percibiendo completamente el aroma de su pelo, sintiéndola ajustarse tan bien a su cuerpo. Tan pequeña y tan ¿perfecta? No lo entendía, por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de curar todo su dolor. Se sentía culpable y no entendía por qué.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso entre tú y Hanabi? —preguntó finalmente y ella levantó la mirada con los labios arrugados y los ojos inundados.

—Es mi culpa… yo… —quería decirle todo, quería explicarle todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que estaba sufriendo por tener que ocultarle tantas cosas a su hija. Por verla tan cerca de esas dos niñas que sin que ni ellas ni Hanabi lo supieran, compartían su sangre. Naruko y Haruko eran hermanas. ¿Qué pensarían si supieran que Hanabi también era hermana de ellas?—. Yo…

—Está bien… si no quieres, no tienes que decir nada —ella se aferró más a él. Maldiciendo la vida por ser tan injusta—. ¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó al pasar unos 5 minutos tras los cuales ella al fin comenzaba a calmarse. Ya no se movía, aunque su pecho aún saltaba, como si continuara llorando—. ¿Hinata?

No hubo respuesta, levantó un poco su rostro y se percató de que estaba dormida, completamente dormida. La sujetó con fuerza, pues al moverla casi la tumba al suelo.

—¿Se supone que tú cuides a mis hijas, cuando no puedes cuidarte a ti misma? —la acomodó en sus brazos y la llevó a la recamara en que ella dormía—. Realmente… te dormiste profundamente.

Se acercó a su rostro, de forma accidental al acercarle la almohada y sus ojos se distorsionaron ante el leve aroma del alcohol que llegó a su nariz.

—¿Ella… estaba tomando… tan temprano? —le acarició el cabello y bajó hasta la línea de su escote—. ¿Qué es eso tan grave que te tiene arrinconada?

Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación con nostalgia, como lo hacía cada vez que iba a dormir. Aquel lugar le perturbaba y no sabía por qué, las paredes en tonos blancos y lilas, las decoraciones tan trabajadas y precisas, todo el lugar, verlo, detallarlo le producía un enorme dolor de cabeza.

Tomó la fotografía de su bolsillo y la colocó a la par del rostro de Hinata. Le dio la vuelta y leyó nuevamente lo inscrito detrás;

_Para; Mi querido Naruto._

_De: Hyuuga Naida._

_Nunca olvides el 27 de Marzo 3_

Apretó la foto y la devolvió a su lugar, acercando sus temblorosas manos al rostro inerte en frente de él. Se acercó más y más hasta quedar acostado a su lado, brindándole de almohada su propio brazo. Una parte de él se reprimía aquel acto, se cuestionaba y se juzgaba, pero algo aún más poderoso lo empujaba hacia ella. Sus ojos se cerraron, en un instante en que el mundo entero se había detenido finalmente. Justo cuando ella se aferró a él, sus ojos azules se cerraron definitivamente. Perdió lentamente la conciencia.

o

O

o

Corrió escaleras arriba tan rápido como pudo. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y abriendo las maletas comenzó a arrojar todas y cada una de las prendas que tenía en su armario. El llanto no la dejaba ver con claridad, pero no necesitaba hacerlo, solo seguía arrojando todo, sin doblar, no le importaba si su ropa se arrugaba. Quería salir inmediatamente de aquel lugar.

—¡Naida, abre la puerta! —el grito de Sasuke atravesó la puerta—. ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

—¡Déjame en paz! —gritó nuevamente antes de que la puerta finalmente se abriera.

—¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! Recibiste esa llamada y luego saliste corriendo como loca.

—Aléjate… por favor —pidió en un casi insonoro susurro—. No puedo acercarme a ti… ya nunca jamás.

—¿Qué te dijeron?

—Volveré hoy mismo a casa.

—Pero aún no culmina el año escolar.

—No… no me refiero a Kyoto, me refiero a la casa de mi familia, aquí en Tokyo, a las afueras de la ciudad.

—¿Por qué?

—No puedo… decírtelo —enterró su rostro en la cama y sintió el cuerpo de Sasuke atrás del suyo, de rodillas, abrazándola.

—Dímelo, por favor, tal vez pueda hacer algo —ella levantó el rostro y él la besó—. Por favor, no te vayas así, sin decir por qué.

—Sasuke yo…

—Te amo, Naida, te lo digo desde el fondo de mi corazón —confesó directamente, haciendo que las lágrimas en los ojos blancos aumentaran.

—Tú… te escogieron…

—¿Me escogieron, de que hablas?

—Cuando Hinata… cuando ella y yo cumplamos 15, durante la celebración de nuestro cumpleaños… ese día se anunciará públicamente.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ustedes dos tienen que comprometerse en matrimonio —Sasuke retrocedió, cayendo sentado al suelo—. Mamá lo decidió… Porque… quiere… no sé qué quiere pero, la decisión está tomada.

—Yo no quiero… casarme con tu hermana, es decir. Se sentiría raro. ¿Cuántas veces he dormido en la misma cama que tú, en este cuarto, y con todo lo que hemos hecho? No puedo hacer algo así.

—Lo sé… Pero… ¿qué podemos hacer? —se encogió de hombros, limpiando bruscamente sus lágrimas.

—¿Y si le pides a Hinata que se oponga? De seguro le permitirían decidir a ella —acercó un pañuelo y continuó el trabajo que ella torpemente había intentado realizar.

—No… ella obedece ciegamente cada orden que mis padres le dan, lo que sea, ella lo hará el silencio si se lo piden —pasó las manos por su propio cuello y levantó su cabello, descubriendo su cuello—. Cuando teníamos 8 años intercambiamos de lugar para que Hinata pudiera ir a Suecia en mi lugar. Mi madre se enojó tanto cuando se dio cuenta que nos mandó a tatuar la parte de atrás del cuello. Hinata tiene en este mismo lugar de su cuerpo una mariposa negra tatuada, yo tengo una blanca —él se acercó y la vio asombrado—. Estaba tan enojada que cortó el cabello de Hinata a la altura de los hombros con un cuchillo. Ella pensaba que se trataba de mí, cuando supo que se había equivocado, le mandó a arreglar el cabello, nos lo cortaron a ambas de la misma forma y nos mandó tatuar. Dijo que nunca más nos burlaríamos de ella.

—Esa mujer está loca…

—Hinata se asustó tanto que nunca más desobedeció a mis padres. Incluso comenzó a tomar un montón de clases que no le gustan, como piano y otras cosas, simplemente por complacerlos. Para no volver a verlos enojados nunca más.

—Pero… no sería desobedecer, solo preguntar si debe de ser obligatoriamente de esa manera.

—No funcionará…

—Y si ella… ¿y si quisiera a alguien más?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Hinata vendrá a vivir a Tokyo, ¿no? ¿Qué pasaría si se enamorara de alguien estando aquí? Si escogiera a alguien más estaría bien, ¿no lo crees?

—Pero… ellos no aceptarían a cualquier persona… solo aceptarían alguien igual o más poderoso que ellos… alguien de quien pudieran sacar provecho… pero, ¿quién?

—Sasuke-sama —escucharon la voz de uno de los sirvientes atravesar la puerta—. Tiene una llamada de Naruto-sama.

—¡Eso es! —exclamaron a la vez.

—Solo hay que juntar a ese par y listo —dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, es perfecto, Naida… Naruto es un idiota y tu hermana es torpe aunque no lo admita. Yo me encargaré de juntarlos en lo referente al instituto, tengo la forma de sobornar a Tsunade-sensei.

—¿Qué hay del resto del tiempo?

—No te preocupes, para eso te tengo a ti.

—¿A mí? —el asintió y besó su frente.

—Son idénticas, ¿lo olvidas? —le tomó el cabello y le besó la mejilla—. Y gracias a ti, ya sé como diferenciarlas sin temor a equivocarme.

—¿Crees que funcione?

—Eso espero… —sonrió y le besó suavemente los labios—. Iré a contestarle a Naruto… y más te vale hablarle tanto como te sea posible de tu hermana, ¿entendido?

—Sí… lo haré.

o

O

o

Presente…

—¿Por qué estás llorando? —preguntó Haruko—. ¿Discutiste con Hinata?

—Algo así… no tiene importancia —dijo al cruzar la puerta de la terraza del edificio—. No es la primera vez que pasa. Es decir… No es su culpa tampoco, pero no termina de decirme que es lo que le molesta y eso me irrita.

—Bueno, así son los papas, osea, siempre te ocultan un montón de cosas que al final igual las vas a saber —Naruko soltó su cabello, dejando que se revolviera con el viento—. ¿Por qué no ahorrarse la espera?

—Sí, pero Hinata no es la mamá de Hanabi, es su tía, ¿cierto? —cuestionó Haruko.

—Sí… bueno… la verdad…

—¿Qué? —preguntaron ambas rubias.

—Bueno… tienen que jurar que no le diran a nadie… por favor.

—¡Por el chiquito! —anunció Haruko mostrando su pequeño dedo, que posteriormente se unió a los meñiques de las dos adolescentes.

—Hinata es mi… ella es mi… ma…má —apretó los labios por un instante—. No sé bien como pasó todo y eso es lo que me molesta, no saberlo, pero de alguna manera, resulta que ella es mi mamá. Es tan confuso y por más que intento acercarme más a ella… no sé cuál es el secreto que guarda con tanto esmero.

—¿Y si lo averiguamos? —preguntó Naruko tomándole de las manos—. Conozco a un amigo de papá. Es un gran detective.

—No… esto es una tontería, donde mamá se entere de que les conté...

—No te preocupes, no le diremos nada —dijo Haruko sonriendo.

—Es una promesa, Hanabi-chan —secundó Naruko.

—Está bien.

—¡Bien, todo arreglado, ahora volvamos! —Haruko le tomó una mano a cada una y comenzó a halarlas—. Papá debe de haber terminado el desayuno.

Bajaron tan rápido como les fue posible. Atravesaron la puerta del departamento y se sorprendieron por el silencio sepulcral que había. Mirando en la cocina no había nadie, las bolsas seguían en el suelo de la sala de estar, junto a la entrada y efectivamente no había panqueques por ningún lado.

—Esto es raro… —susurró Naruko—. Papá siempre cumple sus promesas.

—¿Qué hay del cuarto? —preguntó Haruko dirigiéndose al pasillo.

—No lo creo, tal vez salieron un momento —Hanabi la alcanzó junto a Naruko.

—Entonces… ¿salieron, segura? —la más pequeña señaló con una sonrisa burlona la habitación principal del departamento.

—¿Mamá…?

—¿Papá…?

Estaban dormidos profundamente, como dos niños tras tomar el biberón, como si su subconsciente hubiese encontrado la paz deseada en el olor y la compañía de la otra persona. Abrazados, uno frente al otro, donde lo único que los separaba eran los brazos de Hinata contra el pecho del rubio.

Ninguna de las pequeñas sintió el deseo de despertarlos. Aquella escena se veía tan agradable a la vista de ellas que solo cerraron la puerta y se apoderaron de la cocina, procurando no hacer ruido.

—¿No hay nada por donde podamos comenzar a investigar? —preguntó Naruko bebiendo el jugo de naranja.

—De hecho… —Los ojos de Hanabi dejaron el desayuno que había preparado y miraron con recelo el pasillo—. Hay una habitación. Una que siempre está cerrada, pero no sé donde guarda las llaves.

—Yo lo sé —ambas adolescentes enfocaron su atención en Haruko—. Hinata esconde la llave justo detrás del cuadro que está a un lado de la puerta, tiene una especie de clavito ahí oculto.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Hanabi y la niña asintió.

—Entonces, hay que aprovechar que están dormidos —intervino la rubia mayor sonriendo.

—No… podrían despertar y no sabemos que vamos a encontrar. Esperemos a la noche. Mientras duermen, nosotras podemos investigar en el cuarto.

—Pero, Haruko.

—No, está bien. Ella tiene razón. Hinata tiene el sueño muy ligero y dónde llegue a descubrirnos estaremos en serios problemas, sobre todo yo.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo lo haremos? —insistió Naruko.

—Mañana —azul y blanco miraron a la pequeña niña—. Papá estará todo el día fuera y encontraremos alguna escusa para sacar a Hinata. También podríamos llamar a Ino.

—¿A Ino, por qué? —preguntó la rubia mayor.

—Porque Ino es media hermana del detective del que hablaste antes. Ella puede contactar a Shikamaru cuando quiera, puede ayudarnos, además, es más fácil si un adulto está de nuestro lado, ¿no lo crees?

—Es cierto…

—Hanabi…

—Sí, no me importa, si ustedes confían en ella yo también lo haré. No confío en los adultos a mi alrededor, porque ninguno acaba de contarme la verdad, pero, ustedes parecen confiar mucho en esa mujer, además, ella parece una buena persona.

—¡Ino es la mejor! —exclamó Naruko sonriendo—. Además, llegados a ese punto, incluso papá podría echarnos una mano. Aunque él no está muy bien de la cabeza desde hace años.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuando papá era muy joven tuvo un accidente muy grave en un auto. No conocemos bien la historia pero se le zafó un tornillo.

—Haruko, no lo digas de esa forma —rodó los ojos y señaló su propia cabeza—. Durante el accidente, algo atravesó la cabeza de papá, específicamente tocó y afectó únicamente su Hipocampo, o al menos fue la parte más afectada. En consecuencia, papá perdió parte de su memoria retrógrada, en otras palabras, papá no recuerda nada que haya vivido desde que tenía 10 años hasta el día del accidente. Mientras que su memoria anterógrada se afecto en una menor medida, papá de vez en cuando olvida las cosas que hace, e incluso hay días en los que prácticamente no recuerda ni siquiera quién es él, no nos recuerda a nosotras, a sus padres, nada. Se convierte en un recipiente vacio.

—Por suerte no ocurre mucho, pero la última vez pasó tres horas mirando una fotografía que siempre lleva con él hasta que volvió a la normalidad —continuó Haruko—. La verdad, me pregunto que tiene esa fotografía. Nunca deja que nadie la vea. Y bueno, fue por todo esto que Ino comenzó a trabajar con él hace un tiempo. Sabe cómo controlarlo en esos momentos y digamos que ella se volvió su memoria. Recuerda todo lo que papá podría olvidar y siempre está atenta a nosotras también.

—Lo importante es que sé que si le decimos a papá, él sin duda nos ayudará.

—Está bien, entonces tendremos que esperar a mañana. Yo me encargaré de sacar a Hinata de casa.

o

O

o

La brisa soplaba con calma, llegando a su rostro, sacudiendo su cabello y secando sus lágrimas.

—Te encontré —Naruto acababa de pisar el último escalón de su propio escondite—. Sabía que estarías aquí.

—Naruto…

—Naida me llamó, todos te están buscando —dijo con seriedad, sentándose frente a ella—. Incluso me esperan a mí, pero dije que estaba estudiando. Al parecer no pueden anunciar tu compromiso con Sasuke si tú no estás presente.

—No quiero ir… —respondió apretando la rosa en sus manos, enterrándose las espinas y comenzando a sangrar.

—No seas tonta —le reprendió el rubio obligándola a soltar la flor—. Tienes que hacerlo y lo sabes.

—No quiero ser parte de ese teatro. Si pudiera, mandaría el compromiso a donde pudiera mandarlo y… renunciaría a todo. No quiero vivir una farsa toda mi vida, casada con una persona a la que no amo —sus manos fueron tomadas por el rubio, que se dedicó a limpiarlas—. Yo preferiría pasar toda mi vida junto a la persona que amo…

—¿Y quién es esa persona? —preguntó acercándose a su rostro—. Dame la respuesta errada y te obligaré a ponerte ese anillo.

—Eres tú… Naruto… yo te amo a-.

Sus labios fueron callados por los del rubio. Se arrodilló frente a ella, acercándola a él, incitándola a tocar también el suelo. Sentándola sobre el frio pero acogedor tatami de madera que recubría el pequeño jardín.

Estaban solos, sin reglas, sin nadie que les dijera que hacer. Con el dolor y el miedo de ser separados palpando en su pecho.

El rubio apretó los ojos, imaginando que aquella chica que ahora lo volvía loco podría casarse precisamente con su mejor amigo. Aquella imagen que llegaba a su mente nubló por completo su razón.

—Hinata… entrégate a mí —pidió en un susurro al oído femenil, mientras sus manos buscaban alguna entrada que el vestido dejara a las piernas delgadas de su acompañante.

—Na-Naruto-kun…yo… —mordió sus labios, mirando de reojo la falda del abultado y blanco vestido que le habían preparado para aquel día—. Sí… yo quiero… ser tuya por completo, en cuerpo y alma.

—Te amo —le dijo besando sus labios.

—Yo te amo a ti…

Naruto la tomó de la cintura, ayudándola a recostarse sobre el suelo con cuidado, sin golpearla, sin lastimarla, como una muñequita de cerámica que se podría quebrar en sus manos. Besó su cuello y mientras ella temblaba como gelatina, apretando los puños a los lados de su cuerpo, una de las manos masculinas se escurrió sobre su pecho, tratando de descifrar como liberar aquel par de pechos del corsé que los apresaba.

o

O

o

Sus ojos verdes eran arrogantes y seguros, justo el tipo de ojos que solo encuentras en una persona con un carácter suficientemente fuerte para hundir a cualquier a sus pies con solo mirarle.

—¿Qué mierda quieres, Yamanaka? —preguntó la mujer usando su brazo de barrera entre la rubia y el interior de su casa.

—Necesito hablar con Shikamaru.

—Creí que te había quedado claro que no quiero que metas a mi familia en tus asuntos —su semblante era duro.

—Lo sé, y te prometí no meterlos en esto, pero Shikamaru necesita saber lo que tengo que decirle —mordió sus labios suavemente—. Se trata de Naruto, encontré algo nuevo, algo muy interesante.

—¿De Naruto? —la mano de la dueña de los ojos verdes cayó a su lugar—. Entra, él no está en casa, pero lo llamaré para que traiga su culo acá de inmediato.

—Sé que Naruto lo ha estado viendo, que está investigando nuevamente lo que pasó hace 14 años, sé que está recordando algunas cosas, lo sé porque en durante su último ataque de amnesia me preguntó por Hinata.

—¿Por Hinata? —la ojiazul asintió.

—Entré a su habitación y me arrojó la fotografía que siempre guarda al rostro. Me preguntó dónde estaban Hinata y su hija. Recordó todo, el antes, el durante y el después del accidente. Fue una especie de ataque repentino, pero volvió a perderlo todo.

—Entiendo, le llamaré de inmediato.

o

O

o

—¡¿Dónde mierda está metida Hinata?! —_grito mi madre por decimo tercera vez y ya mis tímpanos iban a estallar—. _Où est ce morveux? Quel est ton putain de problème? Elle est en train de ruiner sa propre vie! Elle n'a aucune idée de ce qui vous attend quand vous arrivez en face de moi! (¿Dónde está esa mocosa? ¿Cuál es su maldito problema? ¡Ella está arruinando su propia vida! ¡Ella no tiene la menor idea de lo que le espera cuando esté en frente de mí!)

—Basta mamá —_cubrí mis oídos_—. Gritando y quejándote no harás que aparezca, no importa si lo dices en francés o en otro idioma.

—Cállate, Naida —_dijo y yo me di vuelta, solo quería desaparecer, ese día todo se trataba de Hinata, Sasuke y su compromiso, yo no pintaba nada en ese lugar—._ ¿Sabes qué? Se me acaba de ocurrir la mejor idea de mi vida.

—¿Ah sí, qué se te ocurrió? —_sonrió ampliamente tomando uno de los vestidos de novia del salón en que Hinata estaba siendo preparada antes de huir._

—Tú lo harás. Te comprometerás con Uchiha Sasuke.

—¿En serio? —_algo me decía que yo igual no ganaba nada._

—Sí, te pondrás el vestido, te harás pasar por tu hermana y actuaras a la perfección como ella lo haría.

—¡Pero, mamá!

—Vamos, no debería de costarte, después de todo, sé que han estado intercambiando lugares a conveniencia.

—¿Qué…?

—¿Qué pensaste, Naida? Es obvio que me enteré de su bromita, sé todo lo que han hecho desde que llegaron a Tokyo. Sé que te has estado revolcando con quien desde hoy será tu cuñado, como una perra, una cualquiera regalada que se entrega a un hombre sin ser ni siquiera su novio, por mero placer y deseo.

—Eso no es así… yo no…

—Cállate, a mí no me vas a ver la cara de idiota, Naida. Lo peor de todo es que tuviste que arrastrar a tu hermana en todo esto, obligándola a salir con ese Uzumaki para que fuera tu coartada. Eres horrible Naida, pero espero que esto te sirva de castigo, ser tu misma quien entrega a tu hermana el hombre al que supuestamente amas.

—Eres un monstruo…

—No, soy tú madre.

_No pude negarme, o discutir. Tuve que acceder a hacerlo. Me pusieron el vestido más bonito que encontraron y cuando estuve lista, tuve que salir, fingiendo ser ella. _

_Llegó el momento del anunció y Sasuke estuvo de pie frente a mí._

—Lo siento —_susurré a su oído_—. Las cosas se salieron de control.

—Tranquila. Si tengo que decir unos votos para esta ocasión prefiero decírtelos a ti, aún cuando estaría cometiendo el gran pecado de mentir y terminara casándome con tu hermana en tu lugar, cada una de las cosas que diga hoy, si Dios me lo permite, todas y cada una de estas promesas te las quiero cumplir a ti.

—Sasuke…

—Buenas noches, gracias por su asistencia esta noche tan importante —apretó mi mano y volví a enfocarme en mi farsa—. Quiero compartirles mi buena fortuna, con todos ustedes, que son personas realmente importantes para nosotros. Quiero que sean mis testigos en este juramento.

»Yo, Uchiha Sasuke, delante de ustedes y delante de sus padres, le pido a Hyuuga Hinata-sama convertirse en mi prometida, le juro mi amor y mi adoración a ella y solo a ella, a la hermosa dama que delante de mí sonríe. No hay nadie más en este mundo con quien desee pasar el resto de mi vida, no hay nadie más a quien desee dejar entrar tan hondo en mi corazón como guste, no hay nadie más a quien ame desde el fondo de mí ser. Mis días, mis noches y cada segundo de mi tiempo te los entrego, desde hoy y para siempre te pertenezco.

—Y yo, Hyuuga… Hinata, les pido a los presentes ser los testigos de mi amor por ti, le agradezco a tus padres por haberte dado la vida, una que deseo puedas compartir conmigo, y le agradezco a mis padres el aceptar entregarte mi mano. Sin importar lo que el destino nos depare, un hilo rojo une nuestras vidas, y sé que aunque nos alejemos y llegásemos a tomar diferentes caminos, un día volveremos a estar juntos los dos. Todo lo que me das, no puedo más que devolvértelo en las cantidades que sea necesario. Te juro que voy a amarte, desde hoy…

—Y hasta el día en que muera…

—Y jamás amaré…

—A nadie de nuevo…

—De la forma…

—En que te amo a ti… Naida… —_susurró lo último sobre mis labios antes de besarme._

—…Sasuke.

o

O

o

Presente…

La habitación comenzaba a helar, pues la ventana se había abierto y ya estaba nevando. Estiró sus piernas hasta tocar el suelo, y sin tomar una prenda de ropa se acercó al marco de la ventana. Suspiró largo y tendido. Odiaba el clima frio de Suecia y ya casi llegaba navidad.

—Ya pasaron 15 años… te juro que te amo, aún hoy, y lo seguiré haciendo hasta el día en que muera, y sigo sin poder amar a nadie de la forma en que te amo a ti…

Sacudió su cabellera azabache y tras cerrar la ventana de un portazo se arrojó nuevamente a la cama.

—…Naida.

o

O

o

—Diablos, está haciendo demasiado frio —se quejó abrazándose a sí misma—. ¿Te falta mucho, Sai?

—No, lo siento —el nombrado la alcanzó en la puerta del hotel, sosteniendo en sus manos el equipaje—. Tuve un pequeño altercado con el taxista pero de ahora en más no deberías de preocuparte.

—Gracias, realmente estoy cansada. No pensé que volar desde Argentina a Suecia requeriría de tantas horas de vuelo.

—Vamos, si viajas constantemente.

—Lo sé, pero, soy un poco lenta para esas cosas —sonrió y atravesó las puertas del hotel, topándose con un gigantesco tumulto de gente.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?

—No lo sé —preguntó sacudiendo sus cabellos rosados.

—¿Haruno Sakura? —preguntó un hombre con esmoquin tomándole del hombro.

—Sí.

—Acompáñeme por acá por favor —pidió redirigiéndola—. Estaba esperando su llegada desde hace unas horas.

—Sí, lo siento, está nevando en varios sitios y el avión se atrasó en el último aeropuerto. Pero logramos llegar al fin.

—Mis disculpas por eso.

—No se preocupe, no es su culpa —sacudió su mano, siendo seguida de cerca por el hombre que la acompañaba—. Disculpe la pregunta, ¿por qué hay tanto revuelo?

—Ah lo siento, ¿no lo sabe?

—¿Qué cosa?

—La estrella internacional Uchiha Sasuke está aquí en Suecia y se está hospedando en este hotel.

—¿En serio…?

—Sí, pero es una lástima que no puedan conocerlo en persona. Incluso el personal no ha podido. Y las posibilidades de que se lo encuentren son realmente mínimas. Él anunció que no saldría de su habitación en todo el día o hasta que los medios se vallan.

—Oh, ya veo. Bien, mejor así. Vamos, Sai. Quiero usar la piscina un rato.

—En ese caso, ¿puedo ofrecerle la alberca privada en la terraza? Ya que son clientes V.I.P pueden usarla.

—Está bien. Gracias.

—Permiso, gracias por su amabilidad —Sai entró al ascensor, seguidos del botones y desaparecieron al cerrarse las puertas.

24 pisos hasta su destino. Ala A, zona V.I.P. Habitación nº 574. Esa era su dirección temporal en Suecia. Solo por un par de días.

—Iré a la alberca entonces —avisó arrojando un paño a su cuello—. Si necesitas algo escríbeme, por favor, estaré atenta al teléfono.

Caminó hacia el ascensor y la puerta se abrió ante ella, ingresó y el botones marcó el botón que la llevaría a la terraza.

—¡Espere! —escuchó un grito y detuvo la puerta con sus manos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Lo siento, ¿sube? —levantó su mirada hacia el rostro de quien le hablaba y con la boca seca solo negó moviendo su cabeza—. Voy a la terraza.

—¿Sasuke…?

—¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó fijando sus orbes negras en las verdes frente a él.

—No… solo que, lo reconocí por la televisión.

—Bueno, es un placer conocerle, Uchiha Sasuke —sonrió, sujetándole la mano y ella respondió al gesto.

—Haruno Sakura… el placer es mío —se alejó, hasta la otra punta del ascensor y sin poderlo evitar rió suavemente, cubriendo sus labios con su mano—. Aún tiene cara de niña…

—¿Dijiste algo?

—No… nada.

Él salió del ascensor y se quedó mirándola, pero ella no salió.

—Fue un placer, en serio —le dijo sonriendo.

—Pensé que te quedabas aquí.

—No… Olvidé algo…

o

O

o

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Besos~~ FanFicMatica :_


End file.
